Time to Heal
by Charls01
Summary: A Caroline and Kate story ... My version of possible events. A little bit of fun to feed my obsession until the new series appears on our screens.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I thought I'd have a go at a Caroline and Kate stroy as I'm a little obsessed, please be kind, but let me know what you think. Thank you.

Caroline had spent weeks in a haze going through the motions, she sighed as she watched the rain pelt down the window pane beside her a small tear escaping it's confinement.

It had been a month since she had discovered John in bed with her, in her bed that what stung the most.. She had been aware that they had survived this long on a mutual respect. She had never had that can't sleep can't eat kind of love with John it had been safe and the normal, so she had gone along with it hoping to lead a quietly normal life. But the feelings had never been there they had been more than friends and sex had been a necessary chore, she hardly ever orgasmed and once the boys had been born she had lost even more interest. She was angry and hurt but the realization of it was bound to have happened sooner or later was very present, she had been a good wife but she had never loved him and wanted him like it was the air she breathed. In recognition of this she did feel a pang of guilt she had mislead him but they had been happy enough Hadn't they?

She heard the raindrops falling louder around her more concentrated a small sob allowed to be vocalized sheltered from being heard, she was sad for what she had lost the complications of it all but even now it petrified her she wasn't scared to be alone... But her marriage had always protected her from being honest with the world and now she had lost that,..she could be free if she just had the courage.

A smile across the room met her gaze, her heart skipping a beat at how it made her felt the natural smile produced in response instinctual like nothing was more natural. She watched in awe as Kate played the Piano she was so talented, so beautiful she shook herself reprimanding herself. God she had been separated from John less than a month and already her ability to avoid these thoughts was becoming more difficult, like she really had been set free after years of living in the dark.

Caroline found herself constantly watching this beautiful woman the way she walked, how she tucked her hair behind her ear as she spoke and that laugh oh Christ.. It made her weak at the knees.

She found herself altering the path she took around the school just hoping to bump into her to talk to her, she was drawn to her. Well she had known it from the moment they met the chemistry electric, powerful she had felt that burning feeling the desire blazing inside her. Of course she would never have done anything about it she was her employee and she was married but now the goal posts where changing without her consent like she had no power to stop herself.

"Oh hi Caroline, how are you?" She smiled at her watching Caroline's blue eyes focus upon hers as if piercing right through her, god she was magnificent she couldn't help glance at her slender legs in those amazingly high heels, a tight knee length skirt and gorgeous blue blouse with the top two buttons undone before reaching her gaze once more and smiling.

"Hi Kate yes I'm good thank you, Your assembly was fantastic you played brilliantly i wish I had a talent like that" she smiled as she watched Kate's cheeks blush at her words.

"Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it" "Oh I did" Caroline smiled before checking herself Jesus Christ Caroline your bloody flirting what is wrong with you.

Kate watched her confidence faulter before her eyes as she stepped back shifting uneasily " Is everything ok?" She asked tentatively stepping closer to Caroline.

"oh yes, well umm yes oh it's personal stuff" the last words tumbling out with more strength. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to.." Kate stepped back kicking herself she had know Caroline long enough to know she was a very private person, "No it's fine Kate, it's just john.. We've separated". The words left her without thought she was usually so guarded and yet with Kate she had never felt the need to keep her guard up so much.

"Oh Caroline I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me but if you fancied a coffee I'm a good listener" She smiled Gently not wanting to push her. Kate noticing her own words were hurried almost scared of the reaction they may cause, she gently let her eyes meet Caroline to see a small smile. "That would be lovely" Caroline spoke softly "I'm free now if you want" Kate offered a little more confidently, as she watched as Caroline nodded and they began to walk toward the office. "So how long?, you'd never know you hide it so well, are you ok?".

As they sat cups in hand they sat comfortably together, Caroline with her feet up on the sofa squished into Kate's thigh, she hadn't even registered the transition from desk to couch she felt so comfortable.

"yes so it's been about a month since i caught him red handed, but it's been at an end long before that but we've just drifted along because it's easier than admitting it wasn't working".

"Did you suspect he was?" She paused not sure on the best word, Caroline laughed sensing her unease "screwing other people" she suggested comically, Kate squirmed a little "well yeah" "no not a clue, I should have done but no".

"oh Caroline I'm so sorry" Kate placed her hand upon Caroline's hand feeling it respond to her touch, feeling the heat their eyes meeting. Caroline smiled squeezing Kate's hand "I'm surprisingly not that upset, I'm just frustrated that we've muddled along so unhappy for so long. I've always been very confident and determined in my professional life and at home I'm so different. I've always been the boss so I just worked the situation to work the best it could but I've never been brave enough to make a change. I've never loved John I liked him a lot but i never loved him the way a wife should, I can't remember ever being truly happy". The tears rolling freely down her cheeks as the words hit her like gravel, she didn't struggle as Kate pulled into her letting her head nuzzle into Kate's soft neck. She felt the sparks fly as she relished the embrace as they were held in limbo, Caroline finally free but petrified of the prospect to finally accepting how she felt To allow herself the possibility of the happiness she dreamed of.

They stayed in a tight embrace for a long time before Kate slowly pulled away and smiled gently at a red faced Caroline, "I'm always here for you" "thank you".

Kate slowly rose from the sofa Caroline feeling the loss immediately the warmth evaporated "I best get back to teaching, shall I come see you later?" She smirked at Caroline's smiling face she hadn't hid the excitement very well At Kates words. "Yes that would be nice", her mind screaming at her tell her, just tell her how you feel, tell her...

"Kate" she spoke confidently a smile across her red lips... The words on the edge of her tongue.

"yes" her brown eyes sparkling her smile radiant her glow so warm waiting patiently.

Her confidence gone "thank you" Caroline offered "that's what friends are for, see you later" a meaning smile and she was gone.

Defeated... What was she so scared of, this could be her chance her time to heal the pains of the past ... What was stopping her!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your kind reviews, I'm glad your enjoying reading it so here is another update :)

Caroline groaned placing her head in her hands the tears falling once again, she hated feeling like this so out of control it wasn't like her to cry all the time. She was usually so strong and just got on with things but the end of her marriage had created this deep change inside her, she couldn't fight it and yet she was too scared to confront her. It was like being 19 again and confused she didn't like labeling but she was finding it hard to accept she no longer fitted the box of straight. She had felt this feeling the first time she was with Kate but felt safe in knowing nothing could happen and now... Well the possibility was there and it changed everything. Christ she had spent months reasoning with her own self that the way she felt about Kate was just a crush she, had never imagined she be in the dating game again and if she choose with someone she actually fancied a woman.

The feelings overwhelming her she had spent so long trying to be anybody but herself and now when she could just say sod it and go with her heart, her body she couldn't Could she? Caroline rubbed her arms smoothing down the goosebumps that had erupted over her skin at the thought of Kate. Surely this was more than a crush maybe this was the real deal shed always heard about but never truly believed existed. Now all she had to do was unlearn 20 years of being told being gay was something that wasn't acceptable, not the norm, not natural and maybe just be happy sounded easy but nothing was ever plain sailing when it came to Caroline Elliot. She sighed besides Three major obstacles stood in her way herself, her family and whether Kate even liked her that way, she knew Kate was gay but obviously she had never asked her of she liked her in that way. I mean why the hell would she and she wasn't exactly a pro at the whole flirting thing... So although just three things she could see this being complicated. Maybe what she needed was a friend now, don't make it complicated Caroline. You don't have friends maybe having Kate as a friend would be enough for now...

Kate was teaching her favorite class of the week the a level students who knew what they were doing and actually wanted to study French, which always helped when trying to teach someone.

She sat and relaxed in her chair pulling over some marking gazing out the window at the pouring rain that was beginning to stop a bright half rainbow was visible, she couldn't help but smile. Today had been the perfect day... An easy load of classes, a free period and it was Friday and she had to admit seeing Caroline had brightened it considerably. She'd always looked like someone who she'd get on well with but Caroline being Caroline had always been professional but personally stand off ish. She couldn't help like to see she was human like the rest of them of course she felt awful for her situation she found herself in, she herself had had a simillar experience with Richard.

She closed her eyes blocking out the memories still too painful to recall, it had been her way to shut them away and ignore them. Not what she told her students to do but it seemed to work for her, but seeing a vulnerability in Caroline had surfaced old feelings.

Her mind flashed the images of that night walking in on Richard up against the kitchen counter with some leggy blonde around his waist. She had meant to be at her mothers but her mother had decided to go out with her friends, so she had stopped to grab a takeaway and a bottle of wine to have a nice night in, when she had found them.

In hindsight she couldn't wholly blame him, things hadn't been good for a while not after the miscarriages she had been baby obsessed, she loved Richard but she had only married him to have that normal two point four kids family life. When the children didn't appear the cracks were beginning to show, she'd always knew she proffered women but she had loved him or the idea of him at least at one time. She smiled the experience was awful the stress and upset but it had a silver lining that she had finally given up on men and committed to that fact, and she had been happier. So yes there was a small difference in that Caroline was straight and did have children in the equation but she could sympathize with the turmoil of a marriage braking up. She focused sitting up a little straighter she had been so alone at her lowest never having anyone to talk to, she vowed that she would support Caroline through this tough time. It wasn't entirely altruistic she did love her company and as they had sat this morning she had felt like they had been best friends for years, it had been lovely so comfortable and natural. So if she got to be friends with her seriously fit boss and help her through her troubles it was a double win.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your comments and everybody who is reading this, here is the next installment, enjoy!

Caroline sat at her desk she couldn't help but feel distracted flustered even, she wasn't quite sure what to do with these feelings, they were more powerful than anything shed ever felt other than to having the boys. She leaned back into her chair and swiveled it a little trying to focus unsuccessfully, Beverly entered her office with a sharp knock "Hi Caroline tea?". She watched as her usually focused boss the impeccably presented, but a little up tight and guarded boss Dr Caroline Elliot was off into her very own world A relaxed and contented smile on her face.

Beverly had noticed she hadn't been quite herself recently but she also knew more than she should have done. She had always prided herself on being a confidant and never shared anything she shouldn't know, but as part of her job she often new an awful lot of things that were not for her ears. She had to admit she loved that side of having the gossip and watching Caroline hold herself upright and carry on as if nothing was going on. Even when Beverley knew even if nobody else did that the walls were closing in on some drama or crisis She had to admire Caroline's strong will and ability to rely on nobody.

But never the less Dr Caroline Elliot always remained glued together and focused ready to tackle anything that came her way. She was unflappable, completely in control and secure in that admitting a powerful persona of respect and elegance. So she could help but worry as she had seen this slipping the last couple of weeks. She was worried and hadn't risked asking any questions further than How are you? Is everything ok? To be given a snapped response of "yes fine thank you".

She had picked up on tip bits here and there she knew her marriage was struggling, and she had met john and couldn't really understand how they had gotten together. They were a rather unlikely couple she so focused, intelligent and in control. John on the other hand lacked direction, passion and conviction in anything he did, leaving Caroline to hold the family together. But a proud woman Beverley but had no joy in comforting her in any way, she had tried but Caroline wasn't one for chatting about her personal problems.

So as she had heard laughing and had finally watched a smiling Kate Mckenzie leave a spaced out smiling Caroline alone in her office, she had been intrigued. She couldn't help but notice the spark the connection between them, kindred spirits maybe if she believed in that sort of thing. Either way she was pleasantly surprised after working with Caroline for a long time and knowing her on a semi personal level. She was very aware Caroline had few friends and little or no time for any really, she was very confident in her qprofessional life but personally was reserved and private. She had never seen anyone break the outer shell to see the real Caroline, and yet the atmosphere left in her office this morning appeared that Kate Mckenzie had succeeded with very little effort.

"Caroline fresh tea?" Caroline slowly looked up registering somebody had said something "oh sorry Beverly miles away, what?" She watched yer assistant smile at her.

"What" Caroline asked quizzically smiling

"Nothing" Beverly flushed embarrassed not sure on wether to be frank or to avoid the subject.

"No come on spit it out" she smirked defensively at Beverely watching her face turn to confusion, "it's just you seem very happy today, it's nice to see. Whatever made you like this I'll pay you to keep hold of it".

She watched Caroline raise her eyebrows in a mock horror "I haven't been that bad recently have I? It was more a statement than a question.

"Anyway I only came in to give you a fresh pot of tea, so enjoy... Work to do must get on my boss is a dragon". She laughed and then hurriedly almost ran from the office as she listened to Caroline calling her name.

"Beverly hey, Beverly get back here I'm not that bad am I?" She couldn't help but smile she had a soft spot for Beverly she was always loyal and dependable..more, she seemed to notice the smallest changes in her. She classed her more as a friend really but as usual work had come first and she , had kept her distance to keep it professional.

But thinking about it she had to smile poor Beverly she had put up with an awful lot the last few weeks, she really must have been a nightmare. But it was as if one morning with Kate and the clouds were dissipating in front of her eyes letting the first rays of sun touch her face in months.

Beverly was right what ever it was that was making this change she needed to keep it... So that meant keeping Kate, she sighed... Well that's simple enough Caroline you've just got to get her first... Then keep her.

She ran her hands threw her hair a smile resurfaced on her face, she felt it widen she couldn't help it, the thought of her, her name created this euphoric happiness that filled her from her toes to the top of her head. She glanced at the clock, pouting only 4 hours to wait until Kate would be finished teaching and she could go find her.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline watched the clock willing it to move faster, her heart beating faster with every minute that passed, she felt like a child at Christmas. Her body screaming at her to follow her instincts until finally she couldn't resist any longer and marched down the corridors at a brisk walk, her heels clacking loudly down the empty halls. She was aware she was drawing eyes from the classrooms full of students. She didn't care it was a strange exhilarating feeling she felt untouchable, as she reached Kate's classroom she hovered and smiled as she had timed it perfectly as the end if day bell sounded loudly. She smirked as the students almost ran from the class and two of the boys nearly fell over at the sight of her, walking more slowly expecting to be shouted at for being in such a rush. But no she couldn't find any words the only thing on her mind was the beautiful miss Mckenzie who now stood alone in her classroom smiling at her.

"Hi" Caroline smiled she felt unsure shy even "Hi to you too, how was your day your keen". Kate smirked at the flush that rose to Caroline's cheeks only helping to make her more gorgeous.

"It was a long day and I couldn't wait to see you, you don't mind do you" she stared at the workboard scared she had already blown it. "No not at all I was planning to come and find you as soon as the bell went. I was wondering If you wanted to come back to mine for some dinner?" Caroline felt the flush return "umm, yes that would be lovely if you don't mind". "Great I was hoping you would say that" a warm smile conveyed it all. "Well I'll take the boys home and then come over, if that's ok and I can help you cook".

"Its a date" Kate quipped "well I best get going to beat you to mine, I'll text you the address". "A date is it a date, no surely she was just... Oh Christ maybe I can't do this" Caroline head swimming over thinking as she tried to calm her thoughts. Kate let her hand brush Caroline's hand as she walked towards the exit yes she could. "I'll walk you to your car Kate I've got to meet the boys" she smiled As Kate nodded.

They walked in quiet conversation to where Caroline's car was parked a lingering smile and then Kate was gone. She sat in the car tapping her keys against the steering wheel it felt like an eternity waiting for the boys.

As they drove home she couldn't help but sing along to whatever came on much toLawrence's disgust "mum do you have to I did like this song". "Oh Lawrence stop being such a grump, you won't have to put up with me tonight you can get a pizza I'm off out for dinner".

"Dinner? With who?" Lawrence snapped wincing as his brother poked him hard in the ribs "it's none of your business, well have a nice time you deserve it" William smiled at his mother. "Thanks I'm only going for dinner at Kate's" that word that name her arms erupted in goosebumps a content longing smile fixed to her face. "Oh that will be nice, well don't worry about us", William smiled As he watched his mother she seemed happier than he had seen her in week it was a nice change.

"wo ow.. miss Mckenzie? Mum it's bad enough your the Head Teacher but do you have to start being friends with the only cool teacher at this bloody school" he groaned very unenthusiastically. "Sorry Lawrence but she invited me and I do have a life occasionally, so why she's the cool teacher?". "Well she loose cool cred hanging out with you, don't go embarrassing me" she smirked as she watched his face in her rear view mirror. If she was not mistaken she wasn't the only Elliot in the family that had a crush on Miss Kate Mckenzie. "I won't and I doubt I'll be home late".

She stepped out of the shower and choosing what outfit to wear was beginning to be a bit of a problem, maybe she shouldn't have changed at all. But she hadn't wanted to give off the head teacher , boss atmosphere when they were away from school.

She finally decided on pair of jeans boot cut and a killer pair of nude heels and a cream lace top which was rather figure hugging and low cleavage. She smiled as she eyed herself up in the mirror smart but casual and it showed off all the best bits, if Kate fancied her at all this would test her.

She stood at Kate's door a bottle of wine and flowers in hand as she rang the bell and waited, Kate appeared smiling and relaxed in her apron. "Hi you found it ok?" "Yes I did" she smiled as Kate moved closer and hugged her it was a surprise but welcome gesture. Caroline hugged her back taking in the smell of her hair her sweet perfume, god how had she pretended women didn't do it for her, she could melt just from being this close to Kate.

"For you" she handed over the flowers and wine watching Kate's quizzical look "for listening today and inviting me round, I've had such a good day and it's all because of you" She smiled shyly. "Well in that case Thank you, but you didn't have to I had a good day too and Ive been hoping you would come over tonight all day" she smiled. "Glass of wine dinner will be about an hour" she allowed Caroline to follow her into the kitchen "sounds Devine".


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the encouraging reviews, here is the next update.x

Caroline held her stomach as she crippled over in laughter at the image Kate had now painted of her walking into her classroom door, because she had been looking at Caroline. "Why were you looking at me?" Caroline laughed the easy atmosphere evaporating as Kate looked at her "because your beautiful Caroline". Caroline stopped laughing and was now watching Kate intently, Kate watched her eyes darting from side to side looking for an escape.

kiss her kiss her Caroline's voice screaming at her, as she shifted in her seat she let her eyes finally meet Kate, as Kate stood up "Anyway ignore me too many glasses of wine I think, shall we go eat".

Kate couldn't help her flood of disappointment, she had tested it and there it was Caroline Elliot wasnt interested, who had she been kidding as if she was going to divorce her husband and fall in love with her.

Caroline followed Kate into the kitchen her head was swimming what had stopped her, why hadn't she said anything she had wanted to kiss her, so much all day so what had stopped her. She stood on the spot what was it her mother had taught her if your scared of something count to three and do it. "One, Two" she breathed as Kate turned to face her "Caroline?" Concern etched across her face as Caroline closed the distance "three".

She closed the gap between them pressing Kate up against the kitchen work top her soft wet lips encasing Kate, she suppressed a moan at the exquisite sensation her whole body tingled. She felt Kate respond pulling her closer feeling Kate's hands wrap around her and dip under the hem of her lace top. Caroline's hands skimmed her skin like a raw animalistic urge took over sliding her hand up to cup her breast, feeling Kate moan in approval.

Caroline slipped her tongue into Kate's mouth tasting her, as she continued her assault before needing air caused her to pull away. Caroline's eyes shone as the apprehension of what may follow, her gaze distant "sorry I just couldn't help myself". "That's ok, I didn't mind at all" Kate's dazzling smile trying to reassure her, "Caroline?" She watched Caroline stiffen "shall we eat?" Caroline suggested. She knew they had to have a conversation of some description but she couldn't not just now, she couldn't think straight her senses going onto overdrive. Kate nodded as they sat down to dinner the awquard silence eased and they chatted about school, Caroline couldn't help, but notice just how easy it was to talk to this woman. She found her self watching Kate's delicate lips as she spoke, subconsciously folding her napkin over and over into tiny pieces as she tried to busy her hands.

"Well I have had a lovely evening thank you, but I should be getting back to the boys" she smiled sensing Kate's trepidation "would you call me a cab?". Kate nodded dialing the number it will be about 10 minutes" she called placing the phone back in it's stand. "Time for one more glass?" Caroline smirked "always time for more wine", they sat feet curled up on the sofa the wine flowing the conversation edging toward more personal topics of sex and partners. "So where is the riskiest place you've ever you know?" Caroline giggled, she watched Kate intently as the door bell sounded loudly. "Saved by the bell" Kate laughed "watching Caroline's disappointed face, "well thank you for dinner", Caroline opened the door and waved to the taxI, "I've had a lovely time" her smile genuine And warm.

Caroline leant into kiss Kate's cheek her soft lips pressing against her smooth skin "your welcome" Kate smiled. She shifted so their lips were millimeters apart and whispered "three" leaning forward to kiss Caroline lightly on the lips. Their smiles mirrored as Caroline's cheeks flushed crimson "goodnight Kate", "night Caroline" she watched her get into the cab and she was gone.

A week had passed and she hadn't really seen Kate apart from the Sunday after they had had dinner to pick up her car, once her head had quietened down enough for her to face getting behind the wheel. The school had had an art trip and some new students enrolling and Caroline hadn't had much time to breathe other than that. Although she was also slightly glad to have the time to consider her wonderful night at Kate's, and what happened next..she had found she missed Kate's company more than she dared admit.

She wanted Kate it had felt so right when they had kissed, but in the cool light of day her confidence had evaporated, this was what had always let her down. She wanted so desperately not to care about what other people thought, or how it would look but she couldn't help it. In the sober light of day she still wanted Kate, to kiss her to hold her but something held her back the sheer terror of finally admitting how she felt. She wasn't sure she could do this... That was Until she passed Kate in the corridor or at lunch and exchanged a smirk or a smile that made her heart warm and her body tingle. She must find the courage from somewhere she pulled out her phone and text "fancy dinner with me tonight? Xxx".


	6. Chapter 6

I was in the mood for another update I'm going to keep the tension up a little while longer :) Enjoy!

Kate smiled as she slipped her phone out of her bag it had been a week since, they had spent the evening together and shared a kiss. It felt like months ago since then Kate had no idea what was going on in Caroline head, but she understood she had been busy with the school. She had seen that in passing and when they had spoke Caroline smiled at her and always stopped to make chit chat, even of they hadn't really seen each other alone. She felt a bit more secure in that Caroline therefore wasn't avoiding her and was just taking some time to take in what had happened. She had remembered her first kiss with a woman it had been rather scary and up until that night she had been convinced Caroline was straight, so not surprisingly Caroline was probably confused.

"Sounds lovely, hope you've had a good day it's been a long week x" she smiled that would do caring but not overbearing.

Caroline jumped as her phone sounded she smiled as she read the text " very long week, and I've missed you, haven't spoken to anyone most of the week hauled up in my office ;( xx.

Caroline pulled on some jeans and shirt reapplying her makeup a touch before going back downstairs to see the boys off, they we're staying with John which she hadn't planned but the prospect of spending the evening alone with Kate was lovely.

"Any plans tonight?" John jeered expecting her to say no as she never had a life outside her work in most of the time he had known her.

"Not that it's any of your business but I've got a friend coming round, have a nice evening then boys" she closed the door before John could ask anymore.

She turned the lamps on whacked the heating up and made haste to the kitchen to work out what she fancied cooking.

She stood at the cooker singing when the doorbell rounded in her ears, butterflies erupting in her stomach, she straightened down her clothes and headed for the door.

"Hi Kate" she smiled watching the woman in front of her return her smile "hey you, I thought you weren't talking to me after last week" , she joked but she had been worried up until she had received her text.

"I've just been super busy with school and well I needed time to think" she smirked "anyway come in, plenty of time for this later". Kate stepped through the door taking in the house it was huge, it was lovely "wow" she stared around watching Caroline's proud expression "thanks" she chuckled.

"Coat" Caroline shrugged it of Kate's shoulders placing it over the banister, "have a nose, I'll grab us a glass of wine whilst dinner is cooking. I went for pasta I hope that's ok, nothing gourmet but it will suffice". "Sounds lovely, her eyes mentally taking a photo of the beautiful creature before her, god it felt so good to be close to her again. A week had been a long time she had missed this it was strange but in the space of a week she had become, obsessed I suppose was the word. She had waited so long for Caroline to let the walls around her down and finally she had and here they were in her house, with a glass of wine in hand perched on the sofa. It was bliss, it felt so natural, so normal like it just fitted.

"Kate" her voice drew the attention of her companion "yes", her frankness lost "do you like the wine?". God that sounded pathetic just ask her, why was this always so hard granted nobody had ever stirred enough, of these emotions to make her try this hard but still... "Yes lovely, so how was today finally got the new students sorted. I've got Imogen Lucas in my French A Level she seems very eager to learn which is well refreshing. It's strange for her to swap schools so late on into the year."

"Yeah she seems very keen indeed asking about extra classes on her second day, but thats good I suppose. Yeah her parents separated so her mum has moved down here to be closer to her mum, not ideal but... Well marriage break ups are never easy".

"Ummm" she nodded sympathetically placing her hand over Caroline's "where are the boys?" Kate watched her intently. "At johns I think he's spent more time with them since I chucked him out, silver linings eh?" Her face crestfallen her eyes blurry "I'll just go check on the dinner".

Kate grabbed her arm "hey not so fast talk to me" their eyes met as the tears flowed silently down her face, "it's complicated" Caroline sighed.

"I can do complicated come on spill... She smiled as she watched the blonde relax into her body shifting to face her on the sofa, her hand still above hers.

"I just feel like a bit of a mess at the moment and I've started to have feelings for someone new and I'm worried". Kate cocked her head taking her in "is that bad then?" She spoke softly "no I'm just is it because of John leaving? I don't want to mess things up. I always mess things up I'm not good with relationships". She sighed slowly lifting her head up to see Kate looking at her.

"Is it anyone I know maybe I can help" she smirked making Caroline laugh "well she's amazingly beautiful, clever, kind, artistic, fills a room, melts me into a pathetic mush and Can speak 4 languages which I have to say I find rather erotic...Any guesses" she smiled.

Kates mouth went dry she had hoped it would be her but couldn't have been sure "she sounds lovely" she smiled licking her lips. "she is but I don't even know if she feels the same way... "does it feel right?" Kate asked seriously watching Caroline fluster "yes,I've never felt like this before, but im scared, I don't know what to do".

Her eyes fluttered up to meet those dark brown orbs and that electric smile as Kate moved closer "oh I think you do", she whispered as she leant forward her lips tasting Caroline's. Caroline moved to sit on top of her the passion becoming more apparent as much as her arousal "Christ Kate, your amazing", she slid her hands under Kate's top feeling her shiver against her cold finger tips it was enough to make her surrender there and then.

The kisses becoming more heated as they rubbed against each other as Caroline moved to take Kate's top off over her head. Before they knew it Caroline and Kate where in their bras hot kisses trialling across skin, breathes restricted, need growing, lips locking more aggressively.

A loud ringing sprung them apart "shit, shit" Caroline leaped off the sofa and into the kitchen, a cloud of black smoke bellowing out into the hall way. She removed the pans off the stove and opened the back door and windows, turning to see Kate appear in the smoky hall way.

"Think dinner is ruined" Caroline laughed before dissolving into tears "I can't get anything right, Kate I don't know what I'm doing. In all my life I've had a plan a structure I feel so unglued so totally terrified".

Kate wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her into her "shh it's ok, I'm here. I can wait Caroline we don't have to push it, I know your under a lot of pressure".

Her words causing the tears to free fall, "come on come and sit down" Kate lead her to the sofa and pulled her onto her lap holding her tight feeling her breathe steady. "Kate I need to take this slow I don't want to hurt you, I'm well... I've been pretending I didn't feel this way about girls my whole life. I'm scared but I want you I've never wanted to be with someone so much in my life, I feel safe when I'm with you, you keep me upright is that bad to say".

Kate stroked her face "no it's not I want to be with you too Caroline but I don't want to push you before your ready, I'm not going anywhere". She held her close pulling the blanket over them as Caroline shifted onto her stomach placing delicate hot kisses against her olive skin. "Thank you" she spoke do quietly before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, for the first time in months, as Kate watched over her protectively taking in every sound ,every movement and every facial expression, that Caroline uttered realizing just how much she already loved this strong and yet so vulnerable woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for everyone who is reading this, here is the next update.

She snuggled in closer to Kate feeling her embrace comforted her, her eyes misty more tears threatening to fall. "I think I'm in love with you?" Her words tumbling out, She turned her face away as the tears began to fall "is that all?" Kate sighed pulling her in close.

Caroline looked up at her "what do you mean is that all?" Kate's gaze met hers "well It's not what I would call a huge problem Caroline, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you and the more I get to know you the more amazing I think you are".

Caroline's shining eyes looked up in trepidation that Kate may mean what she had said "it's so complicated Kate, My marriage, John, the boys, the school, I'm not sure I have the strength to let you into my heart. There are so many things that can go wrong for us, I've spent my whole life denying how I felt because of the fears. But with you it's like I'm stuck because I've never felt so much for another person, and normally it would be easy to walk away. But with you I want to to save the pain it could cause my family, you and everything else but I can't bring myself to do it.

Kate leant in closer "Caroline I'm going to kiss you" she edged closer their eyes linked deeply, she felt Kate's breathe upon her face she felt the heat the desire rise. Then the double thinking ...she wanted to kiss her so badly, but this would all end in tears and she didn't want to draw Kate into her messy life and hurt her.

She went to move away but Kate's lips met hers before she had chance, she melted into the kiss pulling Kate closer. Caroline matched Kate's passion shifting on the sofa so she now lay on top of Kate, she felt her heartbeat race she felt the desire to continue over rule her brain. It just felt so right when she was with Kate as if all the worries she had dissipated at a single kiss, she felt Kate shuffle beneath her, her thigh nudging her centre briefly she cried out in pleasure. Her body taking over as her shaking fingers began to undo the buttons of Kate's top, with a little help from Kate. Her hands meeting her full breasts as she pulled her mouth away from her moist lips, she placed gentle kisses to her breasts shielded by her purple lace bra.

she reached her hands around her back to free her, reveling in the bouncing breasts that she held in her palms. Her head moved down as her lips enclosed around Kate's nipple, watching as she arched in pleasure crying out Caroline's name in a slurred splutter. "How can this be wrong" she whispered almost to herself but kate heard her lifting her chin to see her face. "It isn't Caroline it can't be we fit together perfectly what makes you happy?". Caroline's face became concerned "you do ...but" she faltered "but nothing Caroline you deserve to be happy. You have spent your life doing what you think you should, not what you want. John is gone the boys are grown, your career is at its peak so if not now then when. Take control do what you want, what makes you happy". She kissed Caroline salty tear stained cheek, as she watched Caroline smile at her, "could it really be that easy?" "Life's what

You make it Caroline". Her smile widened as she watched Kate's face she pulled her closer, letting her hands return to Kate's naked stomach lowering her mouth to place hot wet kisses. She felt Kate shiver at her touch she had never seen anything so erotic, her hands trailed down to Kate's trousers slipping her hand inside. She smiled as she felt Kate's eagerness her wet panties. "Caroline maybe we should" she shuffled under Caroline's touch "slow down, not rush" she gasped as Caroline's hand skimmed inside her knickers. "Cap adieu" she whispered again Kate's ear, nipping it gently "I want this, I really want this". Kate nodded as She let Caroline take her hand and dip into her trousers feeling the wetness, she couldn't help smile Caroline wasn't lying she was most definitely more than ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Another update,thank you for all your lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy it's a bit soppy but it's Caroline and Kate so I can't help but right fluff :)

Kate giggled as she pulled her lips away from Caroline's gasping for air "god your good at that", she smiled at Caroline's cheeky grin.

"Well thanks" she smirked leaning to kiss Kate's ear "Caroline as much as I'd like nothing more than to well... You know what I mean but I think we should slow down. Caroline leaned back "You want me to stop?" A small pout crossing her beautiful face "No I don't want to of course I don't", Kate stroked her stay strands of hair behind her ear. "For me this is special, I've wanted you for so long, all I've thought about is you being with you, I want us to take things slow at our own pace".

Caroline sat up straddling Kate a calm smile across her face "I know your right but I want to touch you taste you. I'm fed up of pretending about how I feel, I'm scared if we take it slow my brain will over take my heart. A small tear slipping against her cheek as Kate's soft palm wiped it away, "all the more to take it slow Caroline, I don't want you to feel pressure I don't want to rush you".

Kate please I've been dreaming about you us for weeks, I can sleep I can't eat I just crave to be around you I can't function properly. This is taking it slow or I'd have jumped into bed with you months ago when you first took the job at Sulgrave.

A smile kissed Kate's lips as she watched Caroline's face so full of compassion so much love she couldn't resist. Caroline moved in closer claiming her lips, their tongues swirling in perfect synchrony. Caroline's hands more determined once more tugging Kate's trousers down, throwing them over the edge of the sofa her hand instantly connecting with her core.

Kate's hips bucked against Caroline's hand desperate for more contact, all reservations lost as her knickers flew across the room. Caroline shuffled down the sofa gently easing her legs apart, she heard Kate's breathe hitch in her chest.

Caroline smelled in Kate's unique aroma as she lowered her head between Kate's sensitive folds, "Christ you smell amazing". Kate rose her head to watch Caroline's head dip between her legs, feeling her lips finally meet her desperate core. Kate cried out in pressure as Caroline's lips sucked and nipped at her wetness, arching her back as Caroline's tongue swiped across her clit.

Caroline smirked as she felt Kate's hands ding into her head, her thighs shook as Caroline mouth was joined but swirling fingers dipping into her heat.

She heard Kate moan her name as her fingers digged in deeper flexing them into her spongy core, feeling her muscles tense around her long fingers. Her mouth working harder and faster at driving her to the brink, but not quite over the edge again and again until Kate screamed for mercy. "Caroline please" her whimpers erotically dripped from her dry mouth begging for release, Caroline smiled as she finally picked up the tempo thrusting her fingers into her hot wet centre. Her lips nipping and sucking at her labia and roughly over her clit, until she felt Kate explode shaking beneath her.

Caroline kept up the gentle pace prolonging her ecstasy lifting her head she couldn't help smile as she watched Kate, beautiful Kate finally calming as her orgasm subsided.

Caroline leaned down to lie on Kate's naked chest feeling her heavy breathing,a smile evident across her face "you sure you haven't done that before" Kate whispered.

"Nope just a natural obviously" she smirked lying her face against Kate's chest again, feeling her brush her fingertip through her hair in such an intimate way.

Caroline couldn't help the tears trickling down her cheeks, she held Kate close scared to let go. "Caroline are you ok?" Kate tilted her head to face her, her gentle lips caressing her. "Mm just ...you feel so ...your everything I dreamed you would be".

Kate wriggled her face in confusion "I didn't do anything", she stroked her cheek in reassurance. "You have, I've wanted, I've dreamt of this ... This moment for 30 years of how it would feel". Kate held her tight "to be with a woman?", Caroline shook her head "no I've had this dream in my head of how it would be to be in love, to feel totally content with another person, to feel so much love so much joy with someone else. I always wondered if it was a myth of whether I never deserved it because I was too scared to be myself, and now... Now I know it does exist. I was waiting for you for this moment, where everything finally fits in place, where everything is so magical. I feel happy... For the first time... I mean truly happy like if I never had anything else in life I'd be happy with everything I have I'm content.

Kate pulled her closer "Caroline your magnificent, I can make you happy. I want to love you, take care of you, make love to you all day and all night. Hold you when your sad, be with you to make you laugh through the good and the bad.. You Caroline Are beautiful inside and out, I love you". "I love you to" Caroline lips seeking Kate's once more as Kate's hand reached down to Caroline's knickers. "Kate...I" "Caroline it's ok, let go". Caroline smiled as she dipped her head into Kate's shoulder, gentle gasps and moans escaping her. Kate shuffled flipping Caroline underneath her almost flipping them off the sofa. They burst into fits of giggles "this is romantic" Kate laughed "ummm... Well there is always upstairs", Caroline smiled suggestively. "No going back now, now I've had you Kate it's not just a fantasy a desire, it's real, how I feel is real. So Kate I'd love for you to Take me to bed" Kate smirked grabbing Caroline's hand "god I can't wait to get you Naked Caroline, I'm so in love with you. "Let me helped you then" she threw her bra down the stairs as she slowly made her way onto the landing, watching Kate's wide eyes as she opened her bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who has left me lovely comments, I'm glad your enjoying this. I'm meant to be working so I've had to right this update rather quickly. So I hope it's ok... Any enjoy! Xxx

Caroline giggled as Kate pinned her to the bed "nice bedroom," Kate smirked gazing at Caroline "thanks, I need to redecorate but..." Her words silenced by Kate's hot wet open mouth. "Enough talking Caroline, I've got work to do", Caroline shivered as her fingertips traced over her already erect nipples tweaking them gently. Caroline couldn't help release a loud groan of satisfaction as Kate's tongue swirled around her left breast. "God your beautiful, you have no Idea how often I've dreamed of this, you lying naked beneath me".

Kate closed her eyes as she kissed down Caroline's torso easing over her smooth belly, until she reached Caroline's trousers and slowly pulled them down. Following her smooth toned thighs down to her calf, kissing every piece of flesh she felt Caroline wriggle under her touch. "I have to say I think your legs are so sexy, I've been late many a morning because I've been staring at you as your strut around the halls in those tight pencil skirts And killer heels.

Caroline smiled "I dress to impress", Kate winked at her "well impress you did Dr Elliott". Kate's fingers without warning slipped into her soaked underwear "your so wet"'Kate moaned letting the undergarment go as it flew across the room. She felt Caroline tense at her words "hey it's a good thing, to think I've made you this wet", Caroline thew her head back roughly as Kate's skilled fingers delved into her wetness. Kate stroked over her centre letting the wet juices coat her fingers, as she watched Caroline head back eyes closed slightly biting her bottom lip to try and restrain herself.

Kate nearly came just from the site of this magnificent beautiful woman who slowly was bucking her hips, desperate for Kate to make more contact.

Kate shifted lower placing how searing kisses across her abdomen and over her pubic bone, before kissing the very top of her centre tenderly. She heard Caroline moan her name in near destruction, as she moved to place her mouth roughly over her clit.

Kate couldn't help but smile as she tasted the wetness that lay there citrus, fruity beautifully sweet, she lapped roughly over her sensitive spot hearing the noises and gruntal moans escaping her lovers lips.

"Kate" those softly spoken words causing her to almost implode as her mouth connected more firmly and without warning her fingers thrust into her wet opening. She felt Caroline arch her back almost leaving the bed and then, her hips gyrating in sink as she lowered her self roughly and deeper onto Kate's soaked fingers. Kate reapplied her tongue swiping it gently teasingly over her clit as her fingers drove into her harder and faster. Her hands aching from Caroline's muscles clamping around them she flexed them, hearing a loud cry escaping Caroline's lips, Kate repeated the action she had found Caroline's weakness. The action creating a streaming profanity of swear words to leave her head mistresses mouth, as she rode Kate's hand more violently, edging ever closer to her release.

Kate shifted up Caroline's naked body planting kisses as she went as her hands thrusted more erratically, her mouth over a nipple before a searing kiss across her lips.

Caroline's eyes forced open words unable to form she wrapped her arms around Kate pulling her closer, wanting her contact to have her close. "Let go" Kate's whispered the words echoed in her ear as she felt Kate pick up the temp her thumb gliding slickly over her clit, before she withdrew her fingers completely circling them around her entrance.

Kate repeated her words "it's ok Caroline let go" as she roughly entered Caroline for the final time Caroline tensed around her fingers and came hard over her hand, panting loudly as her nails dug into Kate shoulders.

Kate moved her hand gently prolonging the sensation before removing it and slowly bringing it to her mouth, to taste Caroline again. Caroline's sleepy eyes opened as she watched this most erotic gesture, she leant into Kate "thank you".

Kate could help but smile "are you always so polite", Caroline blushed "no, but you made it special my first time with a..." "Woman" Kate volunteered her eyes watching Caroline's blushing features.

"was it you know ok?" Kate felt nervous she had forgotten Caroline hadn't been with women it just seemed so natural. "You were amazing, I've never you know...had an orgasm before".

Kate kissed her delicate rosy lips "never?" Her face intrigued "no I've come close but I guess my heart has never been in it, until now.

Kate pulled her in close feeling her body mould into hers, they lay there for some time just talking enjoy being so close to one another. Caroline propped herself up on the cushion "you hungry?", Kate viewed her from her head to her toes "yes, always". Caroline burst into fits of giggles "you look like you want to eat me up", "well you do taste Devine".

Caroline blushed "well I was thinking more pasta", Kate smiled "well that will do for main", Kate gently rolled off the bed pulling her trousers back on.

Caroline stood up and walked into her bathroom pulling the spare bath robe off the door throwing it towards Kate. "You could get dressed, but you won't be needing clothes for desert", she winked before grabbing her robe and pulling it round her. Caroline made it to the door before Kate pulled her into another deep embrace, their lips locking, tongues swirling and moans emitted around the room. Kate's hand dipped into the loosely tied bath robe. She skimmed her fingers over her hips, feeling the goosebumps that erupted over Caroline's skin, "Kate put me down, I'm hungry" she attempted her best stern head teacher face. Kate kissed her once more before removing herself "spoil sport", Caroline leant into her. "You have just ravished me to an inch of my life, I need to get my strength back for what I'm planning to do you as soon as were back in bed". Kate lowered her mouth to Caroline's neck kissing her "well in that case, pasta it is" she smiled as Caroline loosely draped her arms around her. "I'm so happy Kate, in this moment it's just perfect... Just me and you, I'm just worried about everything else it's so complicated Kate.

Kate clasped her hand "Caroline I've never felt this way about anyone, I thought I had loved before, but nothing compares to how I feel for you. It scares me a little too but let's just enjoy me and you. There is plenty of time to worry about the complications later, for now lets just enjoy it. Caroline nodded a broad smile across her face "ok, sounds good". Kate took her hand "right now time for pasta I need to feed you up before I take you back to bed".


	10. Chapter 10

Another update for you guys, thanks for all your fab comments. X

Caroline smiled at Beverly as she opened the door for Kate, she knew her nosey secretary had probably put two and two together and gathered something was going on between them. But she also knew Beverley would never ask her outright and she was not the type to gossip, so it hadn't really bothered her. It had only been a few weeks since their first night together but they were inseparable, Kate couldn't help but pop into to see Caroline when ever the opportunity arose. Caroline could now admit how she felt for Kate she was definitely in love with Kate, head over heels In fact. As much as she knew this she couldn't help but wanting to keep it a secret, she wasn't ready for everyone to know and everything else that came with it.

Caroline couldn't help but brush her hand away whenever Kate got too handy somewhere too public. She knew it was hard for Kate who was comfortable with them as a couple, and as much she felt guilty holding Kate up against the wall in clandestine encounters throughout the day She couldn't help her anxiety.

She wanted to be spontaneous, just let her hair down but as much as she wanted to she just wasn't ready. "I can't Kate, I want to", Caroline I understand it's fine sweetheart "sweetheart I love it when you call me that" she snuggled into Kate's shoulder.

"I wish I could do this all day, I will tell everyone I just can't go their just yet Kate, I'm just enjoying it being simple me and you".

"I understand Caroline it would be hard enough if it was just the family but it links into school and our jobs, so it was always going to be complicated. She leant in closer placing a delicate kiss against Caroline's slightly parted lips "as long as I can keep doing this, it can wait".

Caroline smirked as she backed Kate up against the office door, her desires rising steadily as their lips locked in a tango, tongues swirling hands roaming as Caroline let her hand slip under Kate's shirt to caress her breast.

"Christ Caroline" Kate gasped as a loud knock on the door forced them to spring apart, "Cup of tea Caroline, Kate?" Beverley looked a little sheepishly at the to flustered women before her.

"umm yes that be lovely" Caroline answered "I should be getting back" Kate answered Beverly nodded, closing the door behind her.

"That was close" Kate giggled watching Caroline raise her eyebrows in mock horror "well if you will turn up in my office dressed like that, how am I meant to resist you?" She quibbled.

"I'm pretty sure it was the other way Caroline, but I'm not complaining". Caroline pulled her in pecking her lips gently "you still staying over tonight?", "yep,if that's still ok". "Off course it is I'm looking forward to it, you coming straight after school". "I'll nip home be over about 6", "fab" Caroline let her lips meet hers once again leaning in the heat rising between them. "Right I better go before I have you up against this door, which I'm sure Beverley would rather not witness" Kate giggled "fair point, see you later".

Wide smiles exchanged and lingering gazes as Caroline held the door open, watching asKate disappeared around the corner. "Here is your tea Caroline", "oh thanks Beverley" "you ok you seem distracted "just things on my mind", "I could guess" Beverley whispered to herself as she left Caroline to it for the afternoon.

Caroline had as fast as possible attempted to get john and the boys out of the house unsuccessfully before Kate had arrived.

William can you let Kate in please, "Hi William" she wasn't wholly surprised to see him she had learnt in a few short weeks, John always try's to stay at Caroline's for as long as possible before taking the boys. "Hi Miss. Mckenzie" he blushed "Kate is fine out of school William, is your mum in?". "Yes she's in the kitchen", he moved out of the way to let her through "Hi Caroline", "Hey you" she kissed her on the cheek feeling her flush at her touch.

"Boys are off any minute, then we will be fully alone...Finally!" she said sighed she had missed seeing Kate alone. They were always on tenterhooks of being caught out or waiting for a disruption. It had been a month and they had settled into the weekend that if the boys were home she had book club, which was code for a cuddle and smooch at Kate's after school until 11. Then a painful Sunday of text messages unable to see one another and on the best weekends, the boys stayed with John until Sunday afternoon. Which meant Kate came over for dinner and a catch up code for dinner and a long night of very loud love making, a lie in and Kate disappearing before the boys returned Sunday.

It wasn't ideal but for the moment they were making the best of their time together, and every day Caroline felt she was growing in confidence. She felt more comfortable with displays of affection, she often found by Friday she was more hands on then Kate.

They had finished dinner but hadn't quite made it to the living room fully dressed and they found themselves hauled up on the sofa butt naked, snuggled into each other with some unknown film. Caroline was very distracting and try as she may Kate was finding it hard to follow the plot, as Caroline's hands trailed up and down lightly tickling her bare skin. "Caroline" her amused grin apparent "yes! " her blue orbs staring at her intently "as much as I'd love to ravish you again I don't have the energy, if you could refrain from doing that or I'm going to have to find the energy from somewhere".

"well that wouldn't be a bad thing would it?" She smirked trailing lines around Kate's belly button threatening to dip lower into dangerous territory.

There bodies entangled legs linked as Kate slid her knee to hit Caroline's centre, causing a cry from Caroline to emit around the room. "You tease" she pouted as she retracted her knee from where it had been. Caroline pinned Kate's arms back against the settee, a naughty grin across her face she meant business and Kate knew it. There was nothing left to do than let her work her magic, as she closed her eyes and felt Caroline soft moist lips meet her skin.

William slipped into the front door he couldn't believe he had forgotten his computer, there was no way he could survive a whole weekend at his dads without it. He knew his mum wouldn't mind but didn't want to disturb her, he heard noises from the living room as he slipped back down the stairs. Curiosity got the best of him as he edged past the door, he couldn't help but pop his head through the gap. Watching his mother naked wrapped up in his naked languages teacher, words and any comprehension lost as he backed away from the room. He knew he shouldn't have witnessed what he had but he wasn't entirely sure what to do with the information he now had, he tried to shut the door quietly He ran down the drive.

"Was that the door Caroline" Caroline looked up "I didn't hear it". "Go and check I can't concertante now", Caroline pulled her long jumper over her and went to the door "nope no one but I'll put the chain across".. "Good, now feel free to resume your amazing exploration of my body" she giggled as Caroline threw herself onto Kate.

William sat at the bottom of the drive his computer clutched under his arm pulling his coat around him. What did this mean was his mum gay?, how long had she been?, when had she got with Miss Mckenzie? Was she cheating on dad?, was it just sex or something more? How did nobody know? What was he going to do now?.

William sat for a long time before he stood up and slowly made his way back into town, he had noticed his mum had been happier recently. He had assumed it was because dad had left and so the tension was gone. But how long had she been seeing Kate? Maybe it was her that had created the change in his mum. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt but surprisingly he wasn't overly concerned, he had been the eldest and had sheltered Lawrence. But growing up it had been obvious his mum and dad were just living together nothing more than that, and for the last few years it had been drunken screaming matches, slamming of doors and listening to his mum cry herself to sleep. Now to think about it, it had been strange how much time his mum and her had spent together, especially as his mother had never really had time for friends. The late night chats on the phone he had heard as he passed to the bathroom late at night, his mums phone constantly going off he assumed it now must have been miss Mckenzie. At the time unaware he had guessed it had been because his dad had left and she had found someone to confide in, he had been happy for her to have support. But he had noticed how she smiled when she had a message and on the weekend she always seemed in such a good mood, and desperate to get into work Monday morning. Was this all because of Miss Mckenzie because if it was Miss Mckenzie , that had made this changed had given her the chance to heal from years of being miserable, he was more than happy for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline snuggled up against Kate smelling in the scent of her hair, she hated this part of the weekend when she knew it would soon be over, and they would have to be parted. "What's the matter, I can hear you thinking from here", "I didn't know you were awake I'm ok just dreading you going home".

Kate turned to snuggle into her their noses touching, "oh Caroline i know, but it won't be forever". "Don't focus on the negatives just make the most of this, Kate's hands shuffling over her naked body causing Caroline to raise her eyebrows. "Oh yes there are lots of positives", "there are indeed let me show you".

Caroline kissed Kate resentfully opening the door to wave Kate off, "I'll see you tomorrow" "yes I suppose that will have to be good enough" she pouted pulling Kate closer again.

Kate had reached her car as Caroline stepped out of the front door "I've changed my mind", Kate looked questioning her "about what". "You leaving, I want you to stay, will you stay tonight", "what about the boys?" "What about them". "Well won't they ask questions that's why I haven't stayed before", "I know but I can't do this, you leaving all the time it's too hard I become miserable".

"oh Caroline don't say that, I feel bad enough leaving you as it is", "well stay then. The boys won't be bothered it's already late they will be going straight to bed, so it will be fine". "Are you sure it's a big step, what if they do ask ... Kate hesitated slightly "Kate don't go". Caroline pulled Kate closer embracing her as she peppered kisses across her jaw line, "does that mean yes then" Kate nodded letting Caroline lead her back inside.

"I'm nervous Caroline what if they guess?", "they won't and if they do we will deal with it I've got to at some point, because I'm not letting you go anywhere".

William and Lawrence blustered through the door about 8.30 "Hi boys" Caroline called she had to admit after asking Kate to stay, Caroline had had a few glasses of wine to calm her nerves. And well to put it lightly she was sloshed, "Hi mum" William called as he walked into the kitchen closely followed by Lawrence "oh hi Kate you still here". "Yes she is we got chatting and now we've had to much to drive".

"A little too much, you look pissed mum" Lawrence scoffed "well that's enough from you, did you have a nice time with your dad?". "Mmm yeah it was ok, you know dad, I'm going to bed", he turned and walked away towards the stairs. "Is he ok?" Kate asked William "yeah he's fine, thanks Kate. Is mum ok?". "Yeah she will be when she has a coffee", "so are you staying tonight Kate", "well umm yeah probably is that ok?". "Yeah sure I don't mind, mum looks like she needs you, she seems happier when your around".

"William" Caroline grabbed his arm pulling him closer gently "I really love you, you know that" he nodded " I just want you to be happy?". Kate moved towards the door giving them some space, "why are you looking like that William have I got something on my face?" She giggled nervously, "mum are you seeing someone?". Deer in head light springs to mind as William watched his mothers eyes widen in surprise, fear "Wh...what makes you say that?".

"I'd be ok with it, if it made you happy, if they deserved you" she saw his bright face smiling at her. "Well then yes I am", William moved closer to his mother rubbing her arm "is it Kate Mckenzie"... "What...would you say if ...if it was".

"I'd be happy for you, if she makes you happy", "how did you know?" "I guessed you seemed to be spending lots of time together and I found her hair brush in your bedroom, so I thought you were. But I saw you the other night with Kate, I didn't mean to spy I just nipped back for my computer and you were in the lounge".

"Caroline put her hands over her face, the realization of the other night Kate hearing the door and what he must have seen. "I'm sorry you shouldn't have found out like that, I didn't know you were there". "Mum it's fine, I'm happy for you" she smiled as his head nestled into her chest like it had always her boy, William had always been a mummy's boy. She should have know he wouldn't have minded, that he wanted the best for her, "thank you sweetheart, does Lawrence know?". "No I won't tell him, don't worry when your ready he will be ok, but I'm fine with Kate, happy even it's good you've got someone. That your happy you deserve to be happy, it's late mum I'm going to bed. I love you, night mum" "night William, love you too, "night Kate" Caroline kissed his forehead and watched him climb the stairs.

Kate held her tight "it was ok" Caroline breathed a long sigh of relief, I knew it would be Caroline the boys love you they just want you to be happy. You will see this will all work out and me and you, she grasped Caroline's face "can start our life together". Caroline pulled Kate in for a delicate kiss "God I love you", "I love you too", "right come on let's go to bed". Caroline walked around turning all the lights off and locking the door whilst Kate clung around her waist, Kate this is going to take forever with you doing that."

"So ..." She smirked "come on you upstairs" Kate and Caroline stumbled a little tipsily up the stairs, "where shall I sleep? Is the spare room made up" Kate asked nervously.

"Don't be stupid your in with me, come on bed", "what about the boys?" "Stop worrying you saw William he doesn't mind and Lawrence I'll speak to him when the time comes. Kate nodded she knew better than to argue with Caroline when her mind was made up, it was one of the things she loved about her. Caroline snuggled into Kate "Everything is going to be ok isn't it", " yes it will Caroline " Caroline comforted fell into a deep sleep her head resting across Kate's chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to everyone reading this, here is another update for you :)

Caroline laid back letting the bubbles soak over her tired skin it had been a very long week, she had had a disciplinary to deal with, the board of goveners on an unexpected visit. So all in all it had been very stressful John had also caused her more stress, turning up on her doorstep begging to be let in as Judith had chucked him out. She couldn't even take any pleasure in his misfortune he looked so pathetic, all she could do was feel sorry for him. She had much to her better judgement let him stay the night and had then subsequently found it hard to get him to leave, she had taken to staying later at work or going to Kate's to avoid him.

She had strolled through the door at 9 once again this week to be accosted as soon as she walked in, "Caroline can I have a word", "oh for god sake John I've just walked in I'm exhausted". "Well where have you been you've been out late almost every night this week", "it's got nothing to do with you John what I do, or who I'm with".

"What does that mean? Why who have you been with, are you seeing someone?" His face like thunder "John what the hell is this, I can see whoever I want, you left me".

"Caroline tell me who is it?" "None of your bloody business", "Caroline is it someone I know? Tell me", "Fuck off John" her anger building since when did he have the right to know what I do in my life She thought.

"I want you out John this isn't working, you made your bed I suggest you lie in it", "why what are you hiding Caroline?". "I'm not hiding anything John it's none of your god damn business, but if you must know yes I am seeing someone".

His face going scarlet "I knew it! Who is he?" Caroline turning round to finally face him, "well it's not a he, so we should get that out of the way straight away". Watching his puzzled face turn to comprehension "yeah.. You might need to think about that one". She marched up the stairs hearing him calling after her "are you sleeping with her?", "it's neither here nor there if I am but im sure you know the answer".

She watched his mouth open and close again as words failed him, as he turned round picking up the bottle of vodka and slammed the door to the living room. Caroline passed William on the stairs watching him smile briefly at her before she closed her bedroom door, lying on her bed a huge grin fixed across her face.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and couldn't help her smile growing a little wider as she answered "Hi Darling is everything ok?", "yes fine I just wanted to hear your voice" "are you sure your ok?". "Yes better than ok I told John..." "About us" "yep his jaw hit the floor, but Christ it felt amazing to say it out loud. I love you Kate". "I love you too sweetheart, I'll see you in the morning are you still coming to mine for the night?" "You try and stop me, night gorgeous".

She lay awake for a short while falling into a peaceful sleep with dreams of Kate, she woke up feeling more refreshed and relaxed than in weeks.

She woke up and rolled over reaching of Kate to find she wasn't there, she moaned into her pillow before remembering she would see Kate when she got to work.

As she sat at the breakfast table with a coffee as she waited for the boys to surface in their unorganized manner, well Lawrence anyway she knew William had been up for hours and was probably rechecking some assignment. He had definitely inherited her work ethic, "morning Lawrence" "Hmm" he groaned he looked up at her he looked serious "is it true your seeing someone?". "Wh..at?" Caroline looked up feeling flustered she hadn't expected that to be the first thing out of his mouth, "i heard you and Dad last night".

"oh right well yes i am, your dad made a choice and I have met someone else it wasn't planned but yes!".Lawrence nodded his eyes refusing to meet hers "is it Kate?", she puffed out her cheeks nearly spitting out her coffee, she didn't want to lie but the look on his face told her how he felt about it.

"I didn't plan it but yes I'm with Kate, were taking it slow I know this might be difficult for you, but I really care about her I'll be discreet Lawrence". His eyes fixed to his shoes "right", he shuffled slightly obviously uneasy.

"Morning mum, I'm ready to go" William called as he entered the kitchen "everything ok?" He looked from his mother to his subdued brother. Lawrence turned to face William "did you know?", "know what?" "That mums a muff muncher" His face defiant. "William" Caroline called his words had stabbed her through the heart, it was her biggest fear that if her children couldn't except her life, Kate how would everyone else react.

"Yes I did, i think it's great if she's happy", "what your seriously ok about it?" William smiled at his mother "yes I am". Lawrence stormed into the hallway "ill wait in the car", "Lawerence please can we talk about this", "no.. Leave me alone".

"They travelled in almost silence the whole way to school Caroline holding back the tears she had though he might respond badly but she hadn't thought of this, him shutting her out.

As the car stopped he threw the door open "Lawrence, can you keep this to yourself until we have talked about it". "I'm going to stay at Angus's house tonight" she winced at his harsh tone as he slammed the door. Lawrence leaned in The window "don't worry I won't tell anyone, like I want anyone to know my mums having a mid life crisis and decided to become a dyke". She flinched at his nasty words the tears threatening to escape their confinement, "he will come round mum, don't worry. I love you, have a good day" he kissed her cheek. A small smile flickered across her face, "thank you, you too darling, go on your be late". He smiled hoping out the car as Caroline made her way quickly towards her office, she felt as though someone had squashed all the air out of her. Caroline slammed her office door standing up against it letting the tears finally fall down her face, she had known this wasn't going to be easy but... Well she didn't know what to expect, but she couldn't help but wonder how this would ever all be ok.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate had known something wasn't quite right when she had spoken to Caroline last night, she was good at hiding her feelings to most people but Kate knew her too well. She had known it had taken guts to tell John and she was pleased Caroline was taking their relationship seriously, it was one step closer to them being together openly. But Kate also knew it would cause Caroline a lot of anxiety she cared about what other people thought and, wouldn't relish being the centre of gossip.

Kate pulled up in the car park she had arrived a little bit early, so she would have time to see Caroline before school began.

Kate rushed to Caroline's office nearly knocking Beverley over in the outer office "oh sorry Beverley I didn't see you there". "That's ok, why are you in such a rush?" "Umm u wanted to see Caroline before lessons, is she in?". "Yes but now might not be the best time she doesn't seem to be having a good morning", she saw the concern etched across Kate's face "maybe you will have better luck".

"Here take this tray in she could do with a cuppa I think", Kate took it and smiled knocking gently on Caroline's door and not waiting for her answer.

As Kate opened the door she looked around for Caroline she couldn't see her until, she heard a muffled sob from the far right corner, looking down to see a hunched up Caroline. Holding her legs close into her, sitting on the floor her head buried in her arms sobs shook her body. Kate placed the tray on the desk and lowered herself into the floor next to Caroline "Sweetheart, what's the matter".

"Caroline looked up hearing Kate voice she pulled herself into her embrace "oh Kate", "tell me sweetheart" through sobs Caroline looked up meeting Kate's gaze. "It's Lawrence he heard me and John arguing last night I told him to leave, that I was seeing someone. I told him about you well I didn't mention names I know he is likely to try and make trouble, but Lawrence asked me about it this morning. When I told him yes I was seeing someone he asked if it was you, I couldn't lie Kate so I told him it was. He said some horrible things Kate, and now he's stormed off and isn't coming home tonight I don't know what to do, it's such a mess!".

"Oh Caroline it will be ok darling, he probably just needs some time to get his head around it all, he will accept it Caroline he loves you".

Caroline wiped her eyes, before looking at Kate and pressing a small light kiss against her lips, "god I love you, you always know what to say to reassure me".

"I just tell you what you already know Caroline, it will be ok and I love you too", Caroline hesitated "will you come to mine tonight?. Kate nodded pecking her lips once more removing a stray strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear "if that what you want".

Caroline nodded "I need you Kate, I hate it when were apart and I need to be home in case Lawrence comes home after all, do you mind?". "No Of course not now try not to worry too much think how long it's taken you to accept it, he will come round he's just acting out, it will be ok. Let's get through today and then tonight we can have a proper chat and try sort it all out, we knew it was going to be hard but it will be worth it".

Her hands clasping Caroline's blotched face as her lips met Caroline's once again tasting the salty tears and kissing them away, she felt Caroline pull back a Small smile across her face. "That's better" Kate smiled as Caroline chuckled "it's just the effect you have on me", "well that a good thing, shall we have a cup of tea".

Caroline nodded attempting to stand as Kate stood up and offered her her hand, "thanks" Caroline couldn't help but blush a little. As Caroline sat at her chair and Kate across from her she pouted "what?" Kate questioned. "It's just you've got to go to lessons soon and your so far away, come and sit next to me", Kate smirked "you softy" Caroline raised her eyebrows in amusement "don't tell anyone".

"your secrets safe darling" Kate stood up and moved around the desk leaving her chair where it sat and perched on Caroline's lap, "your right this is better" She grinned.

Their lips caressing each other hands exploring, reassuring "god I can't keep my hands of you" Caroline muttered as her hands slid up Kate's bare back.

"I'm not complaining" Kate giggled locking their lips together once again, they sat locked in their embrace for some time before Kate pulled away.

"Are you going to be ok?, I should get going" Kate stood watching Caroline's face faulter "I'll come see you at break", "and lunch" Caroline whispered. Kate smiled "of course, let's go out for lunch have a break from this place, I've got a free after lunch anyway".

Caroline held up her finger to silence Kate buzzing though to Beverley through the intercom, "Beverley have I got any meetings after lunch today?". She waited ..."nope all free", "ok great thanks".

Kate looked intrigued "let's go one better, let's bunk off early" Kate looked at her in mock horror "Caroline how naughty of you". Caroline shrugged her shoulders "what can I say you bring the best and the naughty side out in me".

A brief kiss as Kate headed for the door "see you later then", a wide smile was her reply as she slipped from her office and down the corridor. "I will spend all day looking forward to it" Caroline spoke to herself before, frowning at the piles of paper work on her desk assessing where the best place to start would be.


	14. Chapter 14

Anot her update for you all, thank you for your kind

Caroline had messaged William and Lawrence to let them know she was leaving early and not to rely on her for a lift, William messaged back saying he would grab a lift of Tim. She had mentioned Kate might be at home when he got in just to warn him, but she needn't worry with him, he seemed totally fine with it all.

Lawrence was a whole other story she knew he had said he was staying at Angus's house tonight, but she has text him all the same, telling him how much she loved him and she was here when he was ready talk. To not so much surprise she didn't get a reply, her mood now steadily going lower as the day wore on. Kate had managed to lift her when she had seen her this morning and at break, but as soon as she had found herself alone in the office her thoughts turned to all the negatives dragging her down again.

She was thrilled when the lunch bell sounded loudly around the school, echoing through the tall hallways as children burst out of every classroom, seemingly in a serious hurry.

She chuckled as she made her way to her car, they had decided to cause less suspicion to everyone about them bunking off for the afternoon, and any other rumors which easily began to surface when two teachers whatever sex spent to much time together. So in light of Lawrence's reaction they decided caution was best, both getting into their own cars and driving out of the school grounds.

Kate had taken her marking and told her head of Department she would be working from home and Caroline had done the same to Beverley, without much other explanation even at Beverley's bewildered face staring at her as she had spoke, as it was so out of character.

Caroline pulled up outside her house "so where are you taking me for lunch?" She looked boldly at Kate, Well I thought you deserved some pampering and as were home alone", she reached to her boot opening it. "I thought a spontaneous picnic would be best" "but how?", Caroline smiled as she saw Kate remove a large blanket and picnic basket from her car. Kate raised her eyebrows "well Beverley may have helped me out a little", Caroline's face shocked "you told Beverley?". Kate shook her head, "I just asked her to grab me some bits when she went to get her lunch, she didn't ask I didn't tell but seriously Caroline she knew about us before you did". Caroline's face flashing scarlet "she did?" Surely not she would have noticed Beverley acting different if she knew, but then maybe not Beverely had always been very kind, loyal and professional which was why Caroline had liked her on the spot.

Kate watched her ...worry etched across her face, had done something wrong, had it been inappropriate, then relieved when Caroline looked up shrugged her shoulders. "Good old Beverely" she smirked as she unfolded the blanket Kate had semi unfolded on the ground.

kate pulled out some sandwiches, and crisps and fruit it was a perfect mini picnic "oh it's wonderful Kate, just want I needed". Kate smiled as she watched Caroline appreciative face lean to kiss her lips softly. Caroline stood up "one more thing" she grabbed her keys from her pocket unlocking the back door, she raided the fridge returning seconds later with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Ha ha trust you to remember the most important item on the menu",Kate laughed as Caroline without hesitating poured the wine into the glasses. "No Kate the most important item on the menu is dessert" she winked, "Caroline I didn't really bring dessert, sorry maybe we could nip to the..." Her words lost as Caroline's lips found here's. "Shh sweetheart, your the best dessert I could ever imagine", she licked her lips stroking her hand up Kate's arms feeling her hairs stand on end.

They devoured their sandwiches and nibbled at everything else Kate had brought with her, between them they had finished two bottles of wine.

Caroline pulled Kate closer "this was wonderful just what u needed" her face focused on Kate's delicate features, "your welcome".

"well shall we go for a walk there is a stream and orchards just down the road" Caroline suggested, "that's a lovely idea", Kate began to pack away the few bits that were still left out on the picnic blanket. "That can wait this can't" Caroline held Kate's waist dropping long slow kisses on her neck.

"Umm don't stop" kate moaned but Caroline pulled away watching Kate's wounded look as she grabbed her hand and lead her through the back gate and down the drive.

Caroline loved the orchards they almost backed onto her garden so she had spent many an afternoon avoiding everybody and everything, sitting under the apple trees with a stack of paper work and her iPod.

As they reached the stream and thick patch of Orchards, Caroline pushed Kate against the tree her hand sliding under her shirt to her breasts, letting out a loud moan. "God this has been on my mind since I left you yesterday" a seductive glint in her eyes.

"what if we get caught" Kate muffled through rough sloppy kisses "I don't care right now Kate I have to have you". Kate surrendered as Caroline's lips reached her chest her bra un clasped as they sank to the floor, Caroline's desires most obvious.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey thanks for all your lovely comments, I am quite impressed with my commitment to updates. I think all this Series 3 gossip has got me all excited again! So a bit of naughty Caroline/ Kate for you...Enjoy! Xxxx

Caroline held Kate's withering body beneath her as her hand had successfully worked into her trousers and slid over the wet panties, she had found there. She had reveled as Kate had gasped, moaned, swore and cried her name over and over again as her mouth and fingers had taken control of her.

Caroline hot sticky lips met Kate's neck nipping and biting, only further arousing Kate who was let's face it already In a euphoric state of ecstasy. Caroline whispering in her ears how much she was loved, how amazingly beautiful and wonderful she was, as dexterous fingers slipped passed the barrier of underwear.

She felt Kate hold her breathe as Caroline's fingers ran smoothly across her wetness, focusing on her bundle of nerves before she blew across Kate's nipple watching her arch against her.

Caroline's fingers played out the familiar actions they had become accustomed to with Kate, only ever for Kate as they dipped into her hot centre, she felt Kate body tense in her grip. Kate's fingers attempting to claim her shirt grasping for contact to hold her in the real world, anchor her. Caroline couldn't help smile as Kate's eyes fixed upon her slowly involuntarily flickered shut as her fingers plunged into her hot welcoming centre. Caroline's swirling warm tongue encasing her erect nipple her spare hand tracing delicate patterns over Kate's hip, watching it twitch in pleasure until finally Caroline picked up the pace. She loved watching Kate like this, how out of control she became the power she had over her, it was like nothing she had experienced before. Her hand thrusting faster more roughly as Kate's bucking hip thrusting to meet it, desperate to deepen the contact. She heard Kate's breathe rapid uneven, her eyes thick with lust, need as Caroline's lips met hers "let go for me" she whispered. Her words had the desired effect, Kate couldn't control it anymore, as she cried out Caroline's name and toppled over the edge. Caroline left her fingers inside Kate until she finally came back down to earth her eyes fluttered open to see a satisfied smug looking Caroline. "Well... You've become very expert at that very quickly" she joked as Caroline wrapped her arms around her slowly, pulling her hand from Kate's trousers bringing it up to her mouth. "I've had a good teacher, but who said I'd finished" she raised a brow before diving to pull Kate's trousers off, throwing them at Kate's head. "Romantic Caroline thanks" Kate giggled "we've done romantic now this is about you and me and what you do to me". Before Kate could answer she cried out almost in pain as her still throbbing core, was met by a firm swipe of Caroline's tongue causing Kate to moan loudly. It felt exquisite her touch almost painful she was so turned on it hurt, as she felt Caroline's tongue become more determined. Caroline sucked, nipped, licked and toyed with Kate's sensitive centre until Kate violently came hard. Caroline's hand upon her taught stomach as she lapped up everything Kate had to offer, reveling in the scent and taste of her gorgeous Kate. Caroline slowly came up Kate's body trialling kisses until she found her lips once again. "God dessert is all ways the best part" she winked at Kate's stunned face as she was still attempting to come back to earth.

Caroline squealed as Kate grabbed her by both arms flinging her onto her back so Kate now straddled her "payback" was the only word that left her lips. Kate's hands wasting no time to rip the stockings that separated her from Caroline's hot centre.

Caroline smirked as Kate's hands fumbled with her blouse pulling it over her head, instantly dismissing her lavender bra. She groaned as she felt Kate's warm hands caress over her tender breasts, it felt amazing to be touched with such care, such desire.

She heard a chuckle admit from Kate, lifting her head "you like" she smirked pulling her underwear from her pocket, I wanted to save us some time". Kate licked her lips "how very organized of you, but then I wouldn't expect anything less of you darling".

Carolines head rolled back into the short green grass as Kate's lips began their decent, over hardened nipples, her quivering stomach and tickling fingers delicately stroked over her hips and down past her navel. She felt her shiver beneath her touch a smile wide across her face, as her hot breath moved to the now open hole within her stockings.

Kate could smell Caroline's need, citrus inviting god she loved to taste her, without hesitation her hot breathe moving closer, to Caroline's hot centre. Caroline unwittingly betraying her calm exterior as hips were lifted up desperate for contact to be made.

"Please" a breathless plea as Kate's mouth finally fully enclosed around Caroline's hot centre, she let the flat of her tongue swip gently teasingly over her clit, hearing a groan escape pursed lips above.

Carolines hands deeply embedded in her hair her hips wriggling, as Kate's touches became more demanding. She cried out Kate's name pulling her hair probably a little to hard as Kate dipped her tongue into her sweet juices, feeling herself nearing the point of no return. Kate's free hand roughly pulling at her breasts tweaking her nipples almost painfully it was strangely hugely erotic.

Caroline panted her chest flushed red, her back arched off the ground as Kate's tongue attacked her clit , and without warning she thrust two fingers deep into Caroline's core. Caroline cried out in pleasure as Kate's movements became more hurried more urgent, her tongue nipping and sucking changing pressures, as she felt Caroline reaching her peak. She let her almost tilt over the edge before drawing her back again, only to do the same again driving her to the brink of insanity. "Christ Kate!" Was all Caroline could manage as Kate finally thrust into her wet slick entrance roughly, Caroline's hips grinding harder onto her hand, her mouth wrapped over her bundle of nerves, until finally Kate drove her to the edge and let her free fall.

It took some while for Caroline to come back to reality before she sat up a little watching Kate's beautiful dark eyes watching her "God Caroline your so Beautiful", a swift smile exchanged. "Right back at you darling" Caroline snuggled into Kate reveling in her warmth, together like this she felt invincible, this used to be her place of Sanctuary, now it was there's.

6oclcok came and went "shit we fell asleep" Caroline shouted jumping up from Kate pulling her clothes back on,"William will wonder where the hell I am" She grumbled. Caroline swiftly pulling her ripped stockings off and putting her pants back on. "I don't think so" Kate smirked grabbing her underwear and putting it her pocket. "You've been a bad bad girl and I want you to remember that, so no underwear for you until you learn to control yourself".

Kate desperately trying to look serious as a flustered Caroline looked at her bewildered a playful sexy glint in her eyes. Kate kissed her lips "plus I'm not finished, so why bother putting them back on" Kate growled. Watching Caroline's cheeks blush as kate reached a hand under her skirt feeling a pool of wetness gathering again, "you will have to wait for round two". Kate winked Running off along the trees, leaving Caroline extremely pent up and confused.

"Hey that's so unfair you tease. Kate, you wait until I catch you" Caroline cried running after her, unable to catch her until they reached the entrance and the main road, Both in fits of giggles Clenching their stomachs attempting to catch their breathe.

Kate swung Caroline round for a passionate kiss, their lips locking together tongues mixing, eyes tight shut sounds of approval leaking from their closed mouths, before pulling apart gently. "Ok no more PDA's in front of the children" Kate giggled "it's out of my system now ,". "Well I'm glad it's out of yours, I could fuck you again right here, you wind me up and leave me hanging" Caroline pouted. "Oh but it will be all the better after you have been waiting for it, Although I swear to god You have become sex obsessed dr Elliot". Caroline shrugged her eyes smiling "what can I say I find you drop dead gorgeous, sue me".

They walked back up the drive and into the back garden, "William" Caroline called seeing him pop his head out the kitchen door "hiya, I've started dinner. I've done enough for Kate too" he smiled at them both.


	16. Chapter 16

Another update for all of you reading this, thanks for all the lovely comments.x

They enjoyed a lovely dinner that William had prepared with great care he so took after her, in well most of his attributes and styles where Lawrence had always been a daddy's boy. So she supposed it was only natural William would be more excepting more understanding, Lawrence she knew was still hurting about his father leaving. He blamed her ... She didn't want to talk badly of John but that was where, age made a difference William only a few years older had seen their marriage in a truer light. Lawrence always sheltered and looking through rose tinted glasses, so John who had cheated, left returned, messed them all about was obviously the victim now she had Kate.

she sighed watching Kate and William talking freely she watched as they huddled together laughing at something that had been said, a wide smile across her lips which Kate returned facing more intently to William.

This is how she wished it would be with everyone that they could see how amazing Kate was as a person, how she made her a better person ,how happy she was now and just accept it. She knew it would never be easy but she had hoped maybe once in her life things would be simple, she groaned inwardly as she realized her mum was back tomorrow. Her and Alan had been away to Kent to visit friends and she had missed her but had enjoyed the freedom, having her mum next door was like living at home sometimes. Her mothers opinion was what worried her the most her mum had never been very accepting of anything out of the traditional norm, Caroline had grown up with it and therefore surmounted a lot of her reservations of coming out were from growing up.

As Caroline rubbed her hand she noticed her ring, it had been over a month now, and even longer since John had cheated on her she hadn't even noticed she was still wearing it. She tugged at her finger removing it and shoving it in her pocket, she wanted Kate, she had got Kate, she wasn't letting go Now.

William had been watching his mother from her smiling to subtle frowns as he watched her in deep thought across the table, his hand reaching over to hers. She looked up as if in a deep trance a smile of recognition flickered across her tired features. "It's going to fine fine mum stop worrying", another weary smile but disbelief in her eyes, would it really.

"what about Lawrence, what if he hates me, what if he decides to move in with John I couldn't stand to make him unhappy. I feel selfish I'm happy happier than I've been for so long and yet I know it is going to cause upset for everybody else".

"Lawrence will calm down he loves you he's just angry, he was hoping you and dad would make things up.. Now he's with Judith and your with Kate it's all different. There is no going back he knows you wouldn't be with Kate just for fun he knows your serious which means even if dad comes crawling back you won't let him. He's upset holding onto the past, he will get it eventually you love Kate it's obvious to anyone who's around the two of you". She squeezed his hand as she looked across to Kate, quietly taking in this tender intimate exchange between mother and son. "So Is this a private party or can anyone join in" Came a voice from the door.

Caroline looked up to see John and Lawrence stood by the kitchen door, John scowling at her "Oo isn't this cosy, can see why you wanted me out". Caroline stood up nearly knocking her drink over, "get out John I'm not in the mood for this if your going to cause trouble". Her eyes darting to her son in his shadow "HI Lawrence" he smiled at her moving around his father a little.

"Oh don't worry I'm going, I only came to drop Lawrence home, although why he would rather be here I have no Fucking idea, shacked up with two middle aged lesbians is embarrassing. I mean come on Caroline this isn't you, you know it's not you like your normal boring life, you cant handle the scandal" A vindictive tone in his voice.

"Shut up" came the timid voice from Lawrence who now stood in front of him "what?" Lawrence looked at him confused "I said shut up, you caused this family to be pulled apart. If mums happy without you now that's your loss". "Oh fine, you take that bitches side, if she hadn't been the way she is I wouldn't have cheated".

William stood a tall lanky teenager of 17 now "time to go Dad, there is no point in this you've made your bed if your not happy in it thats your fault. Mums happy Im happy so stop trying to cause trouble and go home to your slut".

"William" Caroline shrieked a smirk across her face "well it's true mum". "Oh right well I will leave you to all play happy families then" he growled storming from the kitchen.

Caroline stood recuperating her senses as Lawrence folded into her arms, "I'm so sorry mum, I didn't mean to lie to you. I was angry and I knew you wouldn't like me going to dads. But the more he said horrid things about you and Kate I knew it wasn't true".

Caroline hugged him tightly "it's ok, I'm sorry I should have told you in a better way, not shouting with your dad. This is all new to me too, but I don't want to hurt you, I never want to upset you. You and William are my world she reached her hand out for William to join them.

"I know mum I was just hoping it would all go back to normal, but now it won't and I'm scared for you, for me because of school and what people will think. It's hard enough being the heads kid but..." She caressed his face "I know, I never meant to... But I fell in love and I can't choose with who darling. But I won't embarrass you ok" he nodded, Kate gently slipped from the kitchen she didn't want to encroach on their family time. It was important the boys didn't feel pushed out she knew that, she respected it. She had reached the front door when a squeaky voice spoke "are you going?" She turned to see a timid Lawrence standing in front of her. "Well I thought I'd let you and your mum have some time, I know this hasn't been easy. It's ok I understand Lawrence you need her too" she smiled. She turned to pick her keys from the side "don't go", Kate turned to face him again "do you not want to have some family time?".

"Its ok mum will only spend all night wishing you were here. I get it she loves you and she's happy again and that's because of you. So if she wants you here for someone a special as you I guess we will all just make a little room". His cheeks flushed as he watched her eyes glaze over teary, as his mother came to stand behind him "I couldn't have out it any better Lawrence". "William giving him the thumbs up he stepped into the living room "well done, a little sloppy for your normal tastes but nicely put" he giggled as Lawrence hurled a cushion at his head narrowly missing.

"stay... Stay forever" Caroline whispered as she moved closer to Kate, arms wrapped around her slender frame. "Did I mention I'm desperately, utterly, unconditionally in love with you. Stay..." A gentle kiss across her rosy lips. "I should go give you time... ", "no you heard them stay ... Were only watching a film. Stay let them get to know you and they will love you too like I do". The hesitation flickered across her face as a shout echoed into the hall "are you two coming or what?" Lawrence called.

They had ended up watching "Planet of the Apes" it was one of Lawerences favorites, and Caroline didn't mind it, but as she sat next to Kate she couldn't help watch her. Her gentle gestures as she tried to get comfy her mouth curve to a smile her hands fidgeting, god she wanted to cuddle into her. She restrained herself noticing Lawrence was watching across from his chair, she caught him looking over every few minutes stoping her moving any closer to Kate. The nearest she had got was to wriggle her hand into Kate's, she didn't feel uncomfortable as such it was like meeting a partners parents for the first time. It felt strange like everything was being watched analyzed, making her a little jumpy, Kate smiled sensing Caroline's unease.

Finally after an hour of watching his mum fidget, reaching over to get this and that, going to the kitchen to get more wine, asking random questions he had had enough.

He pressed pause on the tv as Caroline turned to face him questioning "what?" She asked, he smirked at her seeing William laugh. "Will you stop fidgeting ok, stop looking at me very five minutes, ok? As long as your not snoggimg in front of me as I think it's a bit soon for me to put up with that. But enough with the fidgeting just get comfy ok I'm not going to freak if you hold hands mum, I'm a big boy... Now let's watch the film in peace".

He turned back to the tv seriously as Kate and Caroline exchanges an amused look before looking at William to see him shrug. Caroline eventually took the plunge and curled into Kate resting her head on her shoulder, Kate's arm draped over her waist. A feeling washed over her as she sat watching them all around her, she felt so happy so content everything fitting together in sync. She couldn't fight it anymore and fell into a deep sleep lounging over Kate.

The film finished the boys turned the tv off "right I'm off to bed" Lawrence chirped he leant over and kissed his mums cheek, smiling at Kate. "Night Kate", "night Lawrence" He disappeared upstairs William copied standing to. "Do you want some help getting her upstairs or will you be ok?" "I'm ok thanks, you go to bed I'll wake her up in a minute". He nodded disappearing "night then" he paused in the doorway "Kate" she looked up at his concerned face. "Yes?" "just promise me your not going to hurt mum, she's been through a lot and telling everyone about you is a huge thing for her. She deserves to be happy".

Kate sat up feeling Caroline stir "I promise you William, I love your mum and I'll never do anything to hurt her". He seemed contented and smiled "that's good then, see you in the morning".

"Caroline" Kate spoke gently "ummm" she replied sleepily "come on time for bed" Caroline waking a little more "oh is it... Sounds lovely". Kate laughed "obsessed as I said no come on bed it's late". "Oh ok" she sleepily stood as they turned of lights and locked doors before climbing into bed. "I love you", "I love you too" bodies and legs pulling at each other until they were firmly locked together. "I'm glad Lawrence is home" she smiled her eyes already shut again "me too, I told you he would be ok", "you did, I might have to get used to you being right all the time" she smiled as sleep over took her.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks again guys another update for you...

Kate woke feelings eyes upon her "are you watching me sleep?" "No!" Busted, "in a creepy way?" Caroline chuckled "no most definitely In a I love you way". "Oh well that's ok then" she turned to face Caroline a wide smile evident across her sleepy features, "morning" her lips tilted up to meet Caroline's eagerly. "Morning..." Her eyes still staring at the beauty in front of her "god your stunning", she watched Kate blush.

"Well I could return the compliment if this bloody duvet wasn't in the way" she whipped it down exposing Caroline's naked body, "umm much better" her eyes tracing down from her blue eyes to her toes and back again "gorgeous".

Caroline pulled her in closer relishing the contact "is this what it feels like?" She asked the room away in her own world "what?", Kate watching her inquisitively "to feel happy". "Oh Caroline, this is just the beginning things will only get better for us you watch" "I don't think it's possible Kate it's perfect, your perfect".

kate reached her chin tilting it down until their lips met one another again sinking into the passionate lusty kiss, "can we stay in bed all day?". She snuggled into the covers a little more pulling Kate with her, "Well we could apart from I desperately need a pee and didn't you say your mother was back today".

"Oh shit!" Anxiety obvious in her voice as she launched out of bed "I forgot oh god she's going to be awful I just know it, she's a nightmare at the best of times. I love her to pieces but she can be very small minded I doubt she will take this well". Caroline now raiding her wardrobe trying to find some clothes, "I'm going to have to make lunch or something, oh god why did she have to be back today. Can I never just enjoy the moment, always things to do", her gaze returning to Kate who was watching her stomp around the bedroom in a frenzied state.

"Will you come here", "Kate I can't I've got so much too do..." Her words silenced into giggles as Kate had grabbed her thigh and tipped her back onto the bed, where she preceded to straddle her naked form.

"Will you calm down, it will be fine trust me, you know I'm always right". Feeling Caroline slacken against her, her resistance calming as Kate peppered kisses across her collar bone causing her to moan "yes yes your right I'll calm down".

Lawrence had passed the bedroom door on the way to the bathroom and couldn't help over hear them, his mum giggling and stressing and Kate calming her he had to smile.

yes it was rather odd that his mum now had Kate but she really seemed happier than he could ever remember, maybe it wasn't really a big deal. He knew this must be what she wanted to have told everyone and he knew she would have found it incredibly hard. He couldn't help the pang of guilt of how he had reacted his mother had always been his rock and yet he had let her down, he would make it up to her he would support her Completely.

He used the bathroom heading downstairs and boiled the kettle he placed a tea pot and 2 mugs alongside some toast butter and jam on a tray, heading back upstairs.

He knocked loudly deliberately waiting awquardly outside before his mum opened the door, "morning sweetheart" she smiled "morning".

"your up early you ok?" Her eyes concerned "mum stop worrying about me I'll be just fine, I bought you and Kate breakfast to say sorry. I'm sorry I didn't deal with things very well it was a shock and..." Caroline pulling him in for a hug "it's ok, I understand. I love you". "I love you too I just want you to be happy and don't worry I'll come to your defense if gran causes any trouble" he smirked "here take this, I'm going for a shower. Caroline took the tray "that's very sweet thank you, I'll get dressed and be down soon". He nodded "morning Kate" he called to the door "morning Lawrence" was hollered through the door and a very awqaurd Caroline in the middle.

Caroline climbed into bed next to Kate pulling her robe around her a little tighter, "that was sweet of him" Kate said her hand upon Caroline's. "Yeah weird but nice" Caroline quipped "See relax, if Lawrence can handle it your mother will she's not got to live with it he has". "True true" Caroline smirked as she shoved a piece of toast in her mouth, "hey that was my bit" Kate groaned, "who said" Caroline pouted "me". "Oh well ok in that case" Caroline took a bite and passed it to Kate both bursting into giggles. "

They ate their toast and tea and chatted for a while, before Caroline looked at the clock "I better get dressed". Caroline reappeared from the shower a little later " so how would you feel about staying to greet my mum?". "She can't be that scary Caroline" Kate grinned "you haven't met her yet" Caroline grimaced.

"Well if you want me to I can but do you not think it's better to tell her first, she might not like it being sprung on her in front of me". Caroline turned to face Kate seriously "would it make you uncomfortable?", Kate shook her head. "No you know me out and proud and if it was up to me I'd be standing on the roof of the school telling everybody I was in love with the head".

A Cheshire Cat smile across her lips Caroline leant in and kissed her "I know you would you don't mind waiting do you?" A concerned brown wrinkled. "No not at all I know this is complicated for you, we will take it at your pace". "Thank you", "for what?" "oh I don't know just being you and being so wonderful".

"oh that no problem" she laughed loudly "so would you stay? Help me tell mum be the shoulder to cry on if she goes off on one". Kate left the bed and wrapped her naked self around a now dressed Caroline "I'd do anything for you..." She looked down at her self "I may need to borrow some clean clothes though". Caroline looked her up and down "oh I don't know I think you look marvelous just as you are" she winked "but yes maybe to meet my mother clothes would be appropriate".

"you think" Kate chuckled "I'll grab a shower can you lend me something". Caroline smiled and nodded as Kate made her way to the shower, she found some jeans and a top laying them on the bed. She heard the water turn on so applying the last of her make up she wrote a note, laying it on top of the clothes. "Hope these are ok, see you downstairs. Im so happy your here with me. Love you, don't be too long I'll be in the kitchen waiting. C xx


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you everybody who is reading this and all your kind reviews, here Is another update it's rather long I'm afraid.

Kate held the note as she walked down stairs she was smiling ear to ear, she had been in love before she had thought but nothing like how she felt about Caroline.

Kate bumped into William on the stairs, feeling a little weird as she crossed him "morning Kate mums in the kitchen", "morning, thanks William".

She watched William smile at her "mum seems in a good mood considering Gran is home, so you being here must be good for her" he smirked as he carried on upstairs.

kate wrapped her arms around Caroline's waist "morning again gorgeous", Caroline swung round and kissed her beautiful Kate "well good morning don't you look lovely". Kate smirked "oh this old thing" she pulled at Caroline's jumper top which was a little baggy on her "is it weird that I love wearing your clothes, they smell of you". Caroline pulled her closer "no it's not weird but I'd prefer you out of my clothes and in my bed, I'm sorry I fell asleep last night I was just exhausted mentally. It's been a long couple of days but don't think I've forgotten I've promised you round two!" She winked at a mesmerized Kate "after we've dealt with my mum, maybe we could go to your for a couple of hours. What I have planned I think it's best nobody is in the near vicinity because I plan to make you scream rather loudly" she grinned. Caroline's lips met Kate's neck hearing an audible gasp for air,feeling Kate pull her closer. "Christ you are so sexy" Kate whimpered as Caroline pulled away "mmmm really I don't think I could ever beat you on that score" she saw Kate blush.

Trying to focus herself before she decided to ignore her head and listen to her screaming body she pulled away moving towards the fridge. "Right I've invited mum for lunch with Alan I've told her your here, so I'm going to have lunch with the boys and then tell her and just pray she takes it ok. I have to warn you my experience tells me she won't and it could get rather... Well I don't want to to preempt it but, I doubt it will be as easy as William and Lawrence". Kate watched an anxious Caroline "it will be ok, she will be ok and if she isn't she will come round, look at Lawrence. Your mum loves you she will want you to be happy even if at first she finds it hard, and you've got me and the boys to fall back on... We're here fore you 100%". "Well said Miss Mck.. I mean Kate, we've got your back mum and if gran is mean she will have me to deal with" Lawrence spoke from the doorway.

"Thank you sweetheart", right well I'm going to Angus house Caroline raised her eyebrows "don't worry I wont say anything and I'll be back by the time Gran gets here". Caroline couldn't help but kiss his cheek she was so proud of him, he had grown up so much in the last few years especially in the last few days. She felt brave as she looked around the kitchen she had Kate and her boys and that was all that mattered. That they loved her and were standing by her, now she just hoped her mother was so understanding.

lunch was already Caroline had made a Sunday lunch with all the trimmings, she wanted it to be perfect and with Kate's help it had been straight forward So far.

Lawerence had kept to his word and had come home early and William had help set the table, it felt very civilized.

A sharp knock at the door made Caroline jump she looked at Kate for reassurance "it will be fine" a smile radiating across the room calmed her immediately. Slowly drawing her gaze away from Kate and turned to the back door, "hi mum how are you".

"Hi darling" her mother kissed her cheek walking into the kitchen "hi Alan, how was your trip" "Lovely thank you Caroline". Celia and Alan stood facing Kate "mum, Alan this is Kate she's joining us all for lunch". "Hello love, nice to meet you" Alan extended his hand to shake her hand.

kate felt nervous she took his hand she studied his face he seemed like a very kind man very warm, she turned to face Caroline's mother. "Hello Celia Caroline has told me a lot about you both", "has she oh she hasn't mentioned you". Kate couldn't help but flinch at her harsh tone "yes I have mum, don't be rude anyway lunch is ready so you can all sit".

The boys and her mum and Alan sat down as Caroline began to load the table with Kate's help before Caroline left the room "I just need to grab my phone back in a minute".

Kate looked at William who shrugged his shoulders "I'll just nip to the ladies room", she followed Caroline and found her sitting on the stairs.

"Everything ok darling?" Kate sat next to Caroline "I'm just scared". "I know it's scary but it will be fine be strong, you might be be surprised". As Kate said the words she found them sounding empty she had only met Celia moments ago, but already by her greeting she knew Celia was a force to be reckoned with. she pulled Caroline up and let her lips meet hers, softly caressing them she felt Caroline relax against her. "Ready?" Kate's held Caroline's eye contact before she took a breathe and nodded "ready".

Caroline had hardly managed to eat anything slipping her food around the plate "you ok sweetheart, you have hardly eaten anything".

Caroline looked up at her mother placed her knife and fork down and filling her glass up again with wine, "well actually there is something I wanted to tell you". Kate squeezed her knee under the table "well spit it out love were all listening".

Caroline flinched she felt like she was a child again asking her mothers approval, how did her mum still have so much power over her to make her feel so small.

"well mum I have something to tell you, could I speak to you in the other room?", "why what's the matter are you sick?" "No mum nothing like that, but can we please". Caroline stood up "oh ok" she followed her daughter into the living room.

They sat down facing each other "come on Caroline your worrying me now", "well mum it's a bit difficult for me, do you remember when I was at university I told you I had a crush on the girl in my dorm". She saw her mother go rigid becoming uncomfortable "why are we bringing up all this silly stuff, it was so long ago".

"Yes it was but it's never gone away I just buried it and I then met John and had the boys and got on with things", "you were happy enough Caroline". "Well I wasn't miserable mum but I've never been truly happy, and now he's left and well..."

"well what?" She was now perched anxiously on her seat "well I told you how difficult I was finding it and I had made a friend at school. well it was Kate and we've become close, I suppose what I'm trying to say is the feelings for women never went away and then I met someone. I'm in love with her mum and were together," she looked at her mothers confused features "in a relationship I mean".

Celia took a moment before it clicked "with her that Kate" she pointed to the door "yes mum, with Kate she's wonderful and I hope you can learn to accept her".

Celia huffed "and what are you going to tell the boys?" Caroline sat up a little straighter defensively as if preparing for battle. "I've already told them", "well they can't be happy about this sort of behavior I mean come on Caroline your 46 for god sake your a little bit to old to be changing sides now".

Celia seemed oblivious to the hurt in her daughters eyes "well they are fine with it mum, the only one who seems to have a problem is you. Are you telling me you never knew?". "Well when you told me when you were younger I hoped you would grow out of it and you did because you married John and had a normal life". "Yes but I was never happy mum and I never got over it I just buried it", "well why can't you just bury it now Caroline what will people say!".

Tears forming her voice wavering "Mum I'm 46 I'm too old to pretend anymore I love Kate I want to be with Kate. I'm not asking your permission I was just telling you as your my mum and I wanted to share this with you. But if your going to react like this that's fine, I hoped you would be happy for me but obviously not!".

"HAPPY" her voice louder more aggressive "how could you ever thought I'd be happy about this you and her, it's just not natural it's repulsive".

Caroline lost all fight sinking back into her chair the tears threatening to fall as Celia stood over her "Right I think that's enough!" Came a loud voice from the door way. Caroline looked up to see William standing galiently as if her knight in shinning amour to defend her. "Gran if your going to be so nasty I think you better leave!" The shock traveled across her mothers features the flush raising to her face. "Leave... Are you telling me your happy with your mother behaving like this, it's not right".

"Like I said Gran I think you should leave if you feel that way". William holding himself high watching his mother now with her head buried in her hands, Celia turned to Lawerence who now stood beside him. "Lawerence you will talk some sense tell your mother that she is being silly", "No Gran you are. Mums happy and I want her to be happy I like Kate yes it's a bit strange but if this is what she wants I will stand by her side, as should you if you love her". "Love her! Of course I love her all I want is the best for you Caroline" she turned to face her daughter now sitting defeated, beaten "I want what's best for you love".

kate pushed between William and Lawerence and sat next to Caroline pulling her in close for a hug, feeling Caroline collapse into her. Watching Celia scowl at her with such distaste "If you want what's best for Caroline you should think before you speak. Do you think making her feel like this is good for her. I love her and she loves me and we want to be together, I know it's an adjustment for us all but it's what we want".

Caroline lifted her head "it's is mum I want to be with Kate". "Well I want no part in it, come on Alan were going" she shouted rushing past the boys and back out the door.

Alan turning to face Caroline "I'm sorry Caroline I'll spread to her love, don't worry" as he turned and followed her from the room.

"Well that could have gone better" Caroline chuckled with watery eyes, William and Lawerence coming to sit by her feet "it will be ok mum, I came round to the idea so will Gran Give her some time". "I hope your right, but I shouldn't have to if it was one of you I wouldn't care not for a minute, because I want you to lead your lives be happy".

William stroked her arm "you know Gran she always takes a little longer than everybody else to accept things. It will be ok, you will see".

"Kate why don't you take mum out for a bit and we will tidy up" William suggested "will we!" Lawrence chipped in. "It's ok, I'll be ok" Caroline sobbed "No go on mum we will tidy, you go relax, try not to let her upset you".

"Thank you I might go for a walk clear my head" she spoke softly "good Idea" Lawrence stood up rushing into the kitchen returning with a basket a little while later.

"Kate why don't you take my to the orchards she loves it down there, I've packed you some pudding and put a bottle of wine and some glasses, go on get away from here for a bit".

Caroline looked up at her boys both gazing down at her lovingly "I love you both, I'm sorry I've caused all this upset, I didn't mean to I just pretend anymore i can't help how I feel".

"Its ok mum we get it don't we Lawerence," he nodded "do you want to go for a walk?" Kate asked her she sat up a little and nodded. "Come on then" Kate coaxed Caroline to stand up "thank you boys" she smiled at them with their worried faces. Her heart warmed at the sight Caroline was extremely lucky to have such loving boys they truly would do anything for her, with them behind her she was sure Caroline could over come any obstacle that may come her way.

They sat by the river like they had the day before "do you want to talk about it" Kate offered softly as Caroline lay against her, Caroline looked up at her shining dark brown eyes.

"Do you know what I'd love?" "What anything" Kate smiled "make love to me Kate heal me". Kate lowered her lips feeling Caroline's wet cheeks against hers pulling her close, she felt Caroline respond melting into her touch. Caroline giving her whole self to Kate in this moment with just the two of them everything seemed so easy, all the difficulties so insignificant with Kate she felt safe. "I won't let you go" she whispered "I should hope not" Kate smirked lowering her onto the blanket fumbling with her shirt, feeling Caroline gasp as her finger tips met bare flesh.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all, here is another Caroline and Kate naughty update ;) Enjoy xx

Caroline pulled Kate in closer desperate need to fill the deep pain inside, why was it that anything that made her happy caused her pain. Caroline gasped loudly nipping at Kate's shoulder as Kate's hands released her breast and her mouth found her left nipple. Arching her back eager for Kate to have her to own her fully, "god I love you" she muttered under rasping breathes as Kate's mouth fluttered over her exposed stomach.

kates eyes lifting to meet her own a most beautiful grin spread across her mouth, her eyes full of life so warm and sincere as she leant forward to Caroline's ear. "Do you know it gives me butterflies every time you say it, I can't believe how much you are going through to be with me, so I know how much you love me. I love you too so let me show you". Before Caroline could form words her lover had disappeared between her legs pulling her jeans down, running her smooth hands up Caroline's now exposed pale legs.

"God I love your legs" Kate removed her shoes heels as always even for a family lunch, no wonder her legs were so deliciously toned, she kissed Caroline's ankles moving up between her silk thighs. Placing a semi firm hand on Caroline's stomach to still her quaking body, she still hadn't quite got over the reaction Kate created on her mind, body and soul. Placing her hand above Kate's feeling Kate link her fingers in hers she smiled, dropping her head back against the lush green grass. Her mind devoid of anything other than Kate god she would put up with a day like today everyday if it meant having Kate by her side, her thoughts lost as a hot breathe tickled her centre. Caroline bucked her hips gently urging Kate to tAke her, take all of her. Kate slowly used her hand to expose Caroline's moist centre blowing gently against it, feeling her lovers body shake in need and anticipation. A gentle moan escaping pursed lips before she caved letting her mouth surround her sensitive folds, feeling Caroline's body go rigid as she desensitized a little to Kate's exquisite touch. Caroline instinctively moving her legs wider to accommodate Kate, feeling that euphoric feeling curse through her body, setting her a light like only Kate ever had. Feeling Kate's wet tongue swipe fast then slow over her bundle of nerves at her epicenter, sucking, licking and lightly tugging at her sensitive skin. Caroline's hands now gripping to Kate's shoulders urging her to continue, as white spots erupted in her eyes Kate's fingers delved deep into her slick centre. Hearing Kate groan at her readiness, feeling her slide with easy in and out of her only caused Caroline's body to react more ferociously. Her walls clamping on Kate's fingers with renewed need, urging herself further into the depth of no return, as Kate mouth lapped at her clit. Feeling her body tense her eyes tight shut as she toppled hard over the edge as Kate continues her now more delicate touches, bring her back to the safety of reality. Her breathe heavy her chest flushed, her thighs wet as she finally opened her eyes, to meet Kate beautiful caring face watching her. "Christ your amazing" she whispered taking Caroline's lips feeling Caroline bite her lip her hand becoming more active at striping her lover. She could taste herself onKate's lips which only turned her on more, her hands fumbling roughly with Kate's trousers until they freed her, her underwear no issue as they to were discarded. Their lips attacking one another's more forcefully the need rising the want driving them as hands caressed over smooth bodies, Caroline driving her hand between Kate's legs. A loud moan escaping her lips as she felt Kate's wetness, Christ she was so sexy her fingers gently easing her apart to allow her to rub gently over Kate's clit. Kate clinging to her with more determination now as Caroline's hand slipped into her wetness further, edging lower until she heard Kate cry her name as her fingers penetrated deeply inside her.

Caroline's hands focused on their task one goal only in mind to have Kate to have all of Kate, to mark her territory to let her know she owed her and she had let own her. Breathes chastised lips clumsy as her hands sped up their actions as lips met hard nipples, kissed across sweat kissed skin until Kate lost all control and came hard against Caroline's hand.

They lay still for some time watching each other's chests find their normal rhythm flushed faces becoming less pink, as hands arms and legs tangled in a sweet mess of satisfaction.

Kate kissed her lovers lips gently full of care, as she sat up pulling Caroline with her "will you let me make love to you in another way, together?", Caroline looked confused but calm "sounds wonderful you don't need to ask me. Show me what to do" a bright smile exchanged as Kate maneuvered herself above Caroline, letting her straddle one leg so their slick centers finally made contact. She heard Caroline gasp as she watched Kate grind against her creating the most delicious friction, she felt her rub against her centre, her need and lust resurfacing. She let Kate take the lead as they sat up right holding tight to each other as Kate rocked against Caroline rubbing her core against Caroline's. She could feel Caroline's desire grow with her own as her clit stimulated hers, Caroline gaining confidence to buck her hips against Kate's in time. Her nails digging into Kate's shoulders once again as her body once more responded fully to Kate's, feeling the wetness pool between her legs her breathe heavy once more, lisps meeting for chastised kisses. Hearing Kate cry her name as she sped up her movements feeling the haze of her orgasm begin to rush over her body, feeling it tingle as she watched Caroline's beautiful face her eyes lids heavy with pleasure. Her mouth open a little small groans,moans and most deeply erotic noises escaping at intervals before her head flopped onto Kate's neck. Caroline letting a hand meet her clit rubbing roughly as Kate copied her action reaching peak speed until eyes met and with a few rough gyrates of their hips they both came loudly.

Sitting alone in the orchards half naked holding onto each other like if they let go they would be separated for eternity, the sky falling darker as the sun set in the distance leaving a amber glow over their glistening bodies.

They lay in silence for some time before Caroline looked up at Kate a serious expression upon her face "move in with me, with me and the boys". Kate's face slowly curved into a grin as she held Caroline's face, "are you sure?", Caroline lowered her lips to Kate's tasting the last of her cherry balm. "Never been more sure of anything in my life, your the part of me that had been missing all my life. Now I would love for you to take me home and lie in our bed together, it's been a long afternoon I'm exhausted". She giggled at Kate's amused face "I'm sure you are a nice hot shower is in order", she couldn't help burst in fits of giggles at Caroline's suggestive look. "There is room for two you know" Caroline suggested winking "you Dr Elliot have a very naughty mind", Caroline's arms wrapping around Kate's waist "well it would be a shame to waste it then" A smirk her lips leaning in for a kiss. "Very true!" Kate laughed aloud as they walked hand in hand up the low lit street towards Caroline's house, they hadn't realized it had got so late they had been gone for hours.


	20. Chapter 20

A quick update for you all, another naughty . Sorry ITs been a very long day so might not be my best. But let me know what you think ..I'm enjoying all your lovely comments thank you, so glad your enjoying reading. Xx

Caroline leant her body into Kate's her head pressed gently against her neck, feeling her smooth skin supporting hers. How could anyone believe what they had was wrong it felt so right she blinked back the tears that threatened, she had never felt this before so powerful it scared her. She had no control anymore she couldn't pretend she didn't feel what she did it made her feel alive, so alive but a dark sadness took over her as she thought about her mother. If her own mother couldn't accept it how would anyone else, how would this ever work out.. Doubts and worry clouding her mind. Kate's gentle lips nipping at her exposed creamy flesh, the warm water cascading down her back and gently over her breasts. As Kate's lips made harsh contact with her nipple, Caroline's head arched all doubts irradiated once more, if only she could stay like this things would be perfect, to shut the prejudice cold harsh world out and live only for them.

A smile curving over her glistening face as Kate pressed her against the cold shower panel, her hands delving into her soft folds. Her fingers no longer seductive but urgent as she thrust two fingers inside Caroline's wet centre, Christ it was heaven to feel her and see her like this Kate thought. Caroline eyes shut biting down on her bottom lip, head lulling completely under her spell, Caroline fought to breathe as the mixture of warm water trickling over her body heightened to the sensation of Kate's touches. Feeling her fingers stretch and flex within her, her walls involuntary beginning to clamp around her she complied to her body as Kate sped up her motions. Feeling her fingers add pressure agiants the inside of Caroline's centre, the warm wetness coating her fingers as she withdrew her fingers and drove them back into her roughly a wicked smirk upon her face.

Caroline threw her arms over Kate's shoulders digging them in to support her, as the world slid from focus once more and she came hard moaning Kate's names as the warm water washed over them.

Caroline finally opening her eyes pushing Kate against the wall urging her to wrap her legs around her waist, Kate complying without words. Kate body pressed against the glass shower, as Caroline held her suspended in limbo as she felt Caroline's fingers delicately follow the trail of water down her torso to her throbbing centre.

"please" a desperate whimper emitted around the room as Caroline's warm moist mouth encased Kate's hardened nipple, sucking and caressing more urgently feeling the heat emanating from Kate's exposed centre against her stomach.

Caroline's hand gently slipping down in between her stomach and Kate's heat a playful smile exposed from her lips, as Kate's eyes met hers pleading, begging to be set free To be released from this sate of torture.

Kate rocked her hips rubbing her wet centre against Caroline's naked stomach she knew Caroline could feel her want, Caroline watching as she let her hand run down to caress her own moisture. Kate's fingers rubbing harshly against her engorged clit, her breathe becoming shallow, quickening as her pace increased. An awestruck Caroline so aroused she could barely move, finally stilled Kate's moving hand bringing Kate's hand to her mouth. Caroline slowly sucking her fingers drinking her lovers arousal, a sensual groan escaping her lover lips at the mere sight.

A pleading cry from Kate, hips bucking becoming frustrated at the lack of motion "Caroline if you don't fuck me right now... I'm going to...", Caroline raised her eyebrows "what Kate?" She asked playfully. "I'm going to explode!" Her voice high pitched her desire more than evident, Caroline laughed "are you not going to explode whether I touch you or not?". "Please Caroline I'm not moving in with you if your going to tease every night like this I'll never survive" A loving pout a final plea.

Kate's lips barely closed before Caroline's mouth clasped against her neck sucking her pulse point, causing shivers to erupt all over her naked dripping body as Caroline sunk her teeth in. Hearing Kate emit a sharp yelp a seductive smile playing on Caroline's lips, "just checking your paying attention". "Of course Im bloody paying attention now let me come, Caroline I can't bare it" a soft loving kiss exchanged. Caroline's fingers slid through the wetness between Kate's legs, moaning into her lovers mouth at how wet she was how erotic the feeling of her fingers slipping through her juices was. She had never experienced such an erotic moment she wished she could hold it forever, as Kate shifted above her trying to urge her finger to delve inside her core.

Caroline watched her desperate eyes flutter, hearing her rapid breathes as her chest heaved heavily her breasts flushed her cheeks rosy, Jesus she was bloody gorgeous!

With that thought Caroline parted Kate's sensitive fold and let two fingers dip inside her withdrawing them again slowly. She felt Kate hold her breathe as she pushed them slowly inside her steamy centre once again hearing her moan her name, Caroline's fingers flexed and twisted against her inner core. Caroline soon felt Kate begin to buck her hips thrusting herself down harder onto her hand desperate to end her agony. Caroline could only smile as she sucked at her neck letting her fingers delve deeper, harder, faster into Kate's welcoming centre, feeling her tense around her hand her movements becoming more restrictive. Kate sank her head into Caroline's neck holding on for deer life as Caroline finally flexed her fingers for a final time feeling her wetness pool over her hand. She held Kate aloft as she slowly regained consciousness, as she lowered her to stand again they held each other under the warm water. "This is bliss" Kate whispered pulling Caroline into her feeling her breasts push lushly against hers, "your so magnificent Caroline".

"Your amazing Kate although we should probably wash before I decide to have you again". Kate chuckled " well we can't have that I'm already looking like a prune", A wicked grin across Caroline's face "I have no objections prune or not". "No you wouldn't I seem to have turned you into a sex obsessed goddess, who is also a temptress with a very high libido". "Well you will have to teach me some self control Miss Mckenzie" a seductive look as she massaged her own breasts moaning gently watching Kate's aroused expression once more. "Maybe because I definitely have more control than you missy" watching Caroline's mock offended expression, "I don't think so Kate, I could last longer than you!".

Kate pull away from her embrace "right your on I bet I can keep my hand to myself longer than you can Dr Elliot". Watching Caroline's face consider the statement with a playful grin "your on", Kate couldn't help but snort in laughter she knew Caroline would be easy to crack, she was going to win this game hands down.

Caroline pulled her shower gel from the shelf and slowly began to rub it soothingly erotically over her pert breasts, watching Kate's mouth open a little wider as she took in the beautiful sight. Caroline turned to face the wall hiding a playful smile "Caroline Elliot never lost at anything, game on". Caroline let her hair drape back over her neck running herself clean letting the water trickle over her exposed body watching Kate's body flex, as if already to cave in desperate to touch her. Caroline finished her shower quickly before stepping out of the shower and walking naked into the bedroom, fully aware Kate stood perfectly still watching her every move. "Game set Mckenzie" she called back to Kate turning to wink and smirk at her half gawping girlfriend who stood rooted to the spot transfixed on her Standing in the middle of the shower.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you everyone, so lovely to read your fab reviews, glad you're all enjoy it.

Kate had to admit Caroline seemed to have more Will power than she had given her credit for, she had been sauntering around the bedroom naked for the past 20minuites and although she had looked over at her, she had yet to move. Caroline sat a little smugly on the bed watching Kate slip her dress over her head, it had been two days and Kate was fast losing her resolve. Both desperate for the other to cave, neither willing to loose against the other however painful.

Caroline chuckled as she made her way downstairs, she had to admit seeing Kate trying to be a temptress was rather amusing, Kate hadn't known her long enough to know she never lost. Kate would loose this battle of the wills, she just hoped it wouldn't take her too long.

Caroline stood in the kitchen glancing out the window she hadn't seen her mum for 2days either, and although they fell out often something about this felt more awful.

"You thinking about Gran?" A soft voice snapping her back to reality "um yes I just had hoped she would love me enough not to care". William held his mothers waist he was a few foot taller than her now, she hadn't realized he had grown so much time passing quicker than she liked. "She does love you mum, it will be ok". Caroline nodded a tear leaked down her warm cheek, swiping it away quickly as if it had never been there.

"William I've asked Kate to move in, I know this is happening really fast but I love her and..." William giggled at her flustered bumbling "stop worrying I don't mind, I'll be leaving for uni soon and in the past week she's barely left the house so she may as well have her things here". "Really?" She couldn't hell her surprise at his relaxed response "yeah she nice, and she makes you happy". A soft smile crossed her lips "I'm so proud to be your mum, you've turned into such a lovely caring young man, at least I've done something right!". He laughed "well don't let Lawrence hear you say that, I'll never live it down" she tilted her head a small smirk across her lips. "I suppose I just have to check he doesn't mind then", she left the kitchen to find Lawrence playing on the play station. "Hey you, you ok I know it's been a mad couple of days", "yeah I'm getting used to it, Kate's cool I'm sorry about Gran you didn't deserve that". She sat next to him on the sofa watching him shoot all the men in black outfits in the screen, "I was wondering what you would think if Kate ..." She paused scared once more of rejection of his reaction "moved in?".

Throwing the control onto the table "Lawrence don't throw that or you will break my coffee table" she turned to see his grinning face "what?". "Nothing it's just nice to see some things never change", a shy expression on his face "I'm still your mum whatever else ever happens or changes and I love you so much. So if you would rather kate didn't, move in that is ok ill respect that for now". "Thanks mum, but I don't mind I want you to be happy and well Kate seems to do that, and well it doesn't really affect me". "Yes it does" she sat up a little taller "you and William will always be my priority, do you understand that always".

He nodded "I don't mind mum as long as the whole school doesn't find out" her heart sinking her mouth drying he was still embarrassed of her. Well what could she expect it had been days since he knew and he had been very accepting, she couldn't except him to be happy about a massive change like Kate moving in. He saw her face "no mum not like that, I mean it will totally ruin Kate's rep as the coolest teacher if she's shacked up with the head teacher". "Oh" Caroline laughed the weight in her stomach dissolving "so you really don't mind", "nope if it had to be anyone you couldn't have picked anyone I'd prefer". "Thank you sweetheart" she pulled him in close smelling his fruity clean hair as if he was still six and small enough to sit on her lap, she felt a little sad for all the years she had just gone through the motions, missing all the little things.

"Mum" William entered the room "Gran wants you to go to hers she just rang", she looked up apprehension filling her with her mother she never really knew where she stood. Was she going to be told she was sorry or to be given more derogatory comments and told what a let down she was. Well only one way to find out, she breathed out calming her "will you tell Kate where I am when she comes down, I won't be long" he nodded.

"Caroline I'm sorry we are going to stay with Gillian for the time being, I can't pretend that I approve when I don't. That would be dishonest I think it would be best if we had some space" Caroline looking to Alan for support for him to talk her down.

He observed her his daughter in law lost in her pain as Celia's words echoed around the room. "If you choose to be with her" "Kate mum, her name is Kate" well if you choose to be with her I can't be here. It's not right Caroline two women together like that, it's not right for the boys either I can't be ok with it I'm sorry". Caroline's head lowered at her defeat "when will you leave" , Celia's eyes wide as if this threat she thought would make her change her mind had failed. "Tonight" Celia turned abruptly from Caroline "I'm sorry darling", "so am I" Caroline's words so fragile as if a child had spoken them.

Celia left the room leaving Caroline aloft in her thoughts, in front of Alan "I'm Sorry Caroline, I'll speak to her she will understand it will just take her some time. She's a good woman she will see that your happy and leave this ridiculous notion that its unacceptable behind. Give her time I know it's hard, but as for me I think it's great you deserve some happiness, your mum has told me lots about you and you've had it tougher than you let on". She smiled at his warm comforting face "than you", he patted her shoulder "as I always say love is love Caroline, nothing else is relevant".

Caroline had watched her mother pull away down the drive, part of her hadn't expected her to follow through on what she had said, but she had she had left her. Her own mother had found it so disgusting so repulsive she couldn't even stand to be around her, her fears of prejudice were founded obviously. She sat the table shuffling her food around the plate her stomach lurched at the thought, of swallowing anything. she had sat wordless with Kate on the sofa most of the night numb, she couldn't believe her mum could do that, to leave her after everything how could she do that.

As they climbed the stairs she remained silent "are you ok Caroline your worrying me", "fine" was the only reply as they slipped into bed. Kate felt her distance herself, felt her untangle herself from her until she lay alone on her side of the bed, was she losing her was this going to end in heartbreak. She loved Caroline but was this fair to her to choose her or her family, she had been selfish she had wanted Caroline and now she had her, but at what cost to this spectacular woman who had spent her whole life fighting through.

Caroline hadn't slept much and finally at 5am found herself walking through the deserted orchards, reliving every nasty word that had left her mothers lips, everything her mother had said it was all the things she had been scared of. She knew her mother she was set in her ways but she also knew she stuck to her beliefs, she doubted she would come round like everyone was promising. She past the gentle stream that trickled past her watching the moon light reflected in the ripples of the water, it was so peaceful here she felt calm again.

Kate had woken to find her missing, but not wanting to crowd her had laid for an hour awake staring at the ceiling, before finally going down the stairs to find a ice cold Caroline sat hunched on the sofa. "Oh Caroline come here" Caroline immediately melting into her arms, "this was what I was scared of Kate" "I know I'm sorry it will be ok, I'm sure of it".

Caroline looked up at her "how can you be sure? You can't!" Her words harsh cold "I'm sorry Caroline i just meant that your mum loves you she will come round to the idea even if she is never thrilled about it". "Sorry" a whispered word as Kate cupped her face "don't be sorry you've done nothing wrong". Silence filling the void once more what could be said, nothing was going to change the fact her mother had left, or heal that feeling of a ball knotted in her stomach. The spark that had been alighted when she had let. Kate in was slowly fizzling out under the weight of her thoughts.

This carried on for two days the silence filled the house the boys were uneasy too, even at work Caroline was quiet and whenever Kate held her she would cry. Kate couldn't stand it "boys we have to do something" they nodded "this is awful", William grimaced "I've never seen her like this, but what can we do?".

"William do you know Gillian's address?" "Yep", "well I suggest we go visit your Gran and try and fix this". "I want to come" Lawrence spoke defiantly "ok well your mums got a meeting tonight so if we leave at 4 she won't miss us, meet you at my car". They both exchanged a look to one another "ok", Kate's mind racing what would she say, how would she fix this. What if she couldn't?, well she had to try .


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all your fab comments here is the next installment. Xxx

Caroline sat in her office alone she needed to snap out of this, she knew she had been distant from Kate over the last few days, the more she thought about her mother the harder it was to pretend everything was fine. But she had chosen Kate it was too late now she was head over heels, can't eat can't sleep kind of love, so even if she wanted to she couldn't just turn that off Kate was apart of her now.

She swiveled in her chair she would go and find Kate and tell her how much she loved her no matter what, she wasn't going to let her mother sabotage what she had. She wouldn't allow it not after waiting so long to feel like this, to understand what love was, totruly whole heartily understand.

She had walked around the whole school unable to find Kate looking out the staff room window to see her car was gone, she must have missed her that wasn't like her to leave without saying. She left the staff room feeling deflated annoyed she had left it all day to go find her and now had missed her chance until she finished her meeting.

Kate and the boys were close to Gillian's house now, "are you sure this is the way William?" Kate asked uncertain "yep, keep going". As she turned the corner she saw a house at the top of the hill "is this it?" "Yep, but Kate I was thinking what are you going to say to Gran?". She turned to face him feeling her heart racing "to be honest I haven't thought that far ahead", "oh right" Lawrence spoke "I thought you would have a plan". "Nope afraid not, just going to see what comes to me" she smiled reassuringly at them.

"Hi Gillian you don't know me but I'm Caroline's partner Kate, is Celia here", "oh hello I've heard lots about you before I knew who you were obviously and well Dads filled me in. I'm so sorry about Celia I've tried to talk to her she been moping around the place since she got here". A warm smile comforted Kate, "well that's why I'm here!", "you best come in then, hi boys" she grinned leading them into the Kitchen. "Celia" she called into the living room "yes love" Celia came scurrying into the kitchen "you have a visitor", "I can see that" Celia snapped.

"Celia" Alan poked her hard in the ribs "Sorry hello Kate, what can I do for you" more polite but still curt, "I'll put the kettle on" Gillian suggested distancing herself from the 5 of them now sitting around the table.

"Caroline sent you did she"a bitter note again "No actually Gran mum doesn't even know we are here, now please sit down and listen". Eyeing up her eldest grandson she complied turning to face Kate "Celia please don't be like this, I know this is difficult for you I do appreciate that but is all this worth loosing your daughter". Kate paused gauging her reaction and continued "Caroline loves you, loves you so much all she has done the last few days is cry her heart out, she won't talk to anyone and she's bloody miserable. So I haven't come here to be friends with you as much as I would like that, I've come to ask you to put Caroline first she can't help how she feels and neither can I. The world isprejudice enough families need to stick together, what is so awful you willingly upset her so much". Celia's face flushed "I haven't willingly done anything I can't pretend I'm happy with this situation my daughter a lesbian at aged 46, it's embarrassing".

"Celia she's your daughter she needs you, you can't help who you fall in love with and your blaming her for a decision she hasn't even made herself. You can't decide to be gay you either are or your not, she has no choice about it and she's finally being herself and found some happiness and your punishing her for that".

Celias gaze facing down towards the table "Gran mum loves Kate, don't make her choose. You know what a knob my dad has been over the years. She hides it well but do you think I haven't grown up hearing her crying herself to sleep, hearing him come in a treat her awfully when he's had one too many and she stayed with him did the right thing for us, to please everyone else except herself. Dad chose to leave and now mum has found Kate are you really going to take that away from her by being like this? If you are you are not the Gran I have grown up to love so dearly, you disappoint me".

Celia finally looking up to face her grandson tears running down her cheeks "I've always know you know! Since she was about your age I just though it had gone away".

Lawrence spoke "but it didn't Gran she just made herself unhappy to please everyone else, so why can't she finally do what makes her happy? She's your daughter if me or William were gay I know mum would never behave like this. She loves us too much to cause us pain, that's what your doing causing her pain".

Tears streaking freely down her face now "I don't know how to accept it?", Celia took a deep breathe "I do love Caroline of course I do". Kate took her hand "so fix it Celia, you don't have to like the situation but if you love her as much as you say you do show her!"

"I always thought it was my fault she liked girls because of my marriage I made her so anti men as so many of them are a waste of space. i thought it was my fault for pushing those thoughts on her and I know what people are like it's not easy being different.I didn't want that for her, life is hard enough!.

"You can't choose Celia it's not how it works it's just inside you, just some people are braver and admit sooner than others. If you yourself had a hard marriage and you've watched Caroline struggle like you, are you going to deny her what you now have with Alan?".

Celia looked into Alan's hazel eyes "she's right darling, you need to get over this, it's Caroline were talking about not a nobody she's your daughter" she said softly.

Celia nodded "your right, I know your right". "Well I suggest you go and tell her that Gran because how you have behaved has been awful, she's in pieces and nobody can fix it other than you" William spoke firmly. If me and Lawrence can accept it and be happy for mum then you should too, it's not really a big thing is it?".

"No I suppose not" Celia turned to face Kate "I'm sorry love, I know it's not your fault or Caroline's I just find it so strange, I can't get my head around it. But your right I love Caroline and she deserves to be happy like I am" she took Kate's hand "she's lucky to have you, you obviously care a great deal for her coming all the way here. I'll come back with you sort it out with her".

"Thank you Celia me and Caroline understand it's not easy for you but it's also not the be all and end of life".

Gillian placing cups of tea in front of them "As dad always says love is love isn't that right dad?" Alan smiled at her, "I that I do, life is hard do what makes you happy. I mean look at us nobody approved but here we are, everybody deserves that chance". Celia took his hand " your a good man Alan Buttershaw" he smiled as she stood up from the table "I need to see Caroline".

Lawrence punched the air "thats more like it Gran" he pulled her in to a hug. As they drove back Alan and Celia following behind, William sighed "well that went better than expected, well done Kate". "It was joint effort boys thank you for coming with me, your mum is a very lucky woman having you two who love her so much". "And for her to have you I like it when mums smiling and although I didn't know about you two, and wasn't great in receiving the news I now know it's because of you.. She's changed Kate ...more than you know" Lawrence smiled at William as he nodded "it's true Kate she has and she will love you even more for this".

Kate smiled "I love your mum I just want her to be happy, and If I can make a difference in achieving that nothing will stop me".

Caroline sat at the kitchen table a large glass of wine in hand, she hadn't expected the house to be empty when she got home but it was only 6. She had tried to ring Kate and it had gone straight to answer phone and the boys weren't picking up either. She felt quite unsettled not knowing where everyone was but maybe after how she had been the past few days, maybe they just couldn't stand to be around her she hadn't been much fun she knew that. She had tried to put a front on it but it wasn't easy she was confused not sure if she was more upset or angry with her mother, but it wasn't any of their fault she would explain that when they got in. She knew how lucky she was to have the boys and now Kate and she vowed she wouldn't take that for granted. Caroline saw headlights pull up on the drive thought the window and stood to open the door to them. Seeing Kate get out of the car both boys in tow "hi mum", "hey boys" she smiled seeing them all together like a family even. "Where have you all been?" "Well umm a bit of a road trip" Kate suggested Caroline raising her eyebrows still no closer to getting an answer.

She looked at the boys both smugly smiling as a second car pulled up in the drive and out of it came her mum. She turned to Kate and the boys "you?" Kate shrugged and smiled leading the boys inside kissing Caroline on the cheek.

"Mum if you have come to make me feel worse you can't, but I love Kate I'm sorry if you cant accept that". Caroline automatically defensive guarded awaiting the attack "no sweetheart, I've come to say how sorry I am. I've been a fool an old fashioned fool, I've been so horrid to you and it's not your fault. It's mine for not being able to accept it, Kate told me some home truths and shes right. I'm so sorry ill try to learn to be ok with it, it might take a little time but I understand how much you love her and you deserve to be happy. And she and the boys obviously love you coming to Gillian's to make me see sense, "Gillian's?" Caroline a little surprised. "Yes they came to tell me to stop being so selfish and prejudice and they are right your my daughter and I love you and it's your life and you should be happy. I'm so sorry will you forgive me Caroline?".

Celia moved closer to her daughter as Caroline flew her arms around her mum "it's ok mum I get it, I've struggled myself with it. But Kate makes me happy truly happy I love her and we are together ok". "Ok love" she smoothed her fingers down Caroline's cheek "whatever makes you happy".

Caroline's grin wide "do you want to come in for a cup of tea?" Celia stepped forward "oh lovely", Alan following both women inside. Caroline rushing over to they boys pulling them in for a hug "what did I do to deserve you too, thank you" she kissed them both. "It was Kate's idea, she couldn't stand to see you so sad" Lawrence quipped "she really loves you mum". "I know she does" Caroline looking up to see a smiling face staring at her, stepping to pull Kate in close she kissed her lips softly "god I love you". A wide smirk and a light chuckle escaping her she felt as though a weight had been lifted, free again. "Thank you" eyes charged staring at each other lost in one another words not needed to convey how they felt. "Right tea" Caroline moved swiftly before she was totally distracted by Kate, buzzing around the kitchen until every one had drinks. They sat talking like a family so relaxed easy the tension slowly dissipating "right we should go to bed love, but I'll see you in the morning" Celia smiled at her daughter kissing her cheek "I love you". "I love you too, night", William stood up"right mum were going to bed too were exhausted" she pulled them into a hug "thank you, night boys".

Then finally alone once again Caroline revived her skin flushed her cheeks high from her huge grin her eyes wide playful loving. She closed the gap between her and Kate taking her mouth with such energy, their tongues swirling together pleased to be reunited. The connection so powerful Caroline felt her stomach flip as Kate's hands wrapped around her, Caroline slipping her hand into Kate's waistband, flexing her fingers feeling the wetness. "Oh my god, I've missed you" she smirked "so guess I win then" Kate laughed "what?"she smiled playfully "who could last the longest without sex". Caroline laughed "Oh sod the bet Kate you win...now please take me to bed Kate, I want you so badly" Her eyes dark with desire. Mouths meeting again more softly erotically lost in one another content in each other, the world melting away around them.

Celia had left her bag in the kitchen she had decided to grab it, they had only left ten minutes ago and the lights were still on so she guessed they were still all up. As she reached the kitchen door she saw them in a loving embrace bodies pressed together, Kate and Caroline as they pressed light kisses to one another. She watched her daughter smiling brightly, snuggling into Kate talking softly before bursting into soft giggles. She smiled she would leave her bag she had to admit Caroline looked happier than she had ever seen her, who was she to take that away from her.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you so much for everybody's wonderfully kind comments, I'm so pleased your enjoying reading. I wasn't intending this fic to be so long but with all your encouragement I'll keep going a bit longer. Here is the next update Enjoy! Xx

Omg I've missed this lets never hold sex against each other again" Caroline smirked from between Kate's wet thighs, "oh yes.. Whatever you say just don't stop" Caroline's dexterous tongue curling over her wet folds. Caroline sucked eagerly swirling her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves, before dipping a finger in Kate's wet cavity. She felt Kate's sharp intake of breathe as she entered her, watching the most magnificent sight as she arched her body at her, eager for more. Caroline slipped another finger in thrusting her hand in and out gaining speed, as her palm rubbed against her outer folds. She watched Kate's eyes become heavy slowly closing her cries louder and more frequent as Caroline continued working her into a frenzy. Caroline moved her mouth up her body leaving soft kisses at intervals, grazing over a nipple to meet her mouth. Kate's eyes instinctively forced open "I love you" a simple deceleration left Caroline's lips, as her hand worked with more purpose. Feeling Kate body tense and tingle as her fingers flexing more aggressively, seeing Kate's mouth open to speak but no words spoken, as Kate finally came hard onto Caroline's hand. Caroline bedded her head into Kate's neck "I love you too Caroline", nothing left to said as they both entwined themselves scared of the distance that had been created before by her mother. She clung to Kate like a fragile child desperate for comfort They lay still for a while soft kisses exchanged. Kate slowly shifted her leg letting Caroline's moist intimate folds brush against her thigh watching her eyes become lust crazed, Caroline guiding her own leg between Kate's very slick centre feeling the moisture coat her leg. Eyes connected, lips met, sharp gasps preceded as Gently they rocked together in the most natural way ever.. "I love making love to you like this Caroline, I can truly see you" she felt Caroline bare her soul as their eyes never left one another. Hands silently sliding between legs to add to pressure as they held to each other rocking letting the delicious friction between core and thigh build them up once again. Breathes fast, eyes heavy, bodies shimmering as they rocked fast more urgently until finally they both tipped over the edge, free falling into the abyss Crying one another's name.

Caroline awoke with Kate nestled into her breast she smiled she didn't care anymore, she wasn't going to give this feeling up for anything. She loved Kate and that was all that mattered anyone who didn't like it... Well she couldn't give a toss.

Kate opened her eyes sleepily rubbing them a little moving in closer to her lover, wrapping her body around Caroline's tighter relishing in the bliss full contact. "I love waking up to you like this" Kate whispered kissing her exposed breast that her cheek leant against. She leaned up to kiss Caroline's plum pink lips, feeling her smile as they connected "Me too".

"Kate I love you, so nothing else matters. I want to tell people about us, if your moving in people will find out and either way good or bad I don't care what they think. I love you and with you my mum and the boys I can face anything, what you did last night going to see my mum.." She paused "and how the boys got involved went with you shows me I'm right this is what I want, for us to be a family. I love you more every day and I never thought it was possible to love someone else so much like I love the boys, but I do Kate. Kate loving you is the most natural thing in the world, It's unconditional Kate it's not something I can control it's like it's always been there waiting for us, it's perfect, your perfect".

Kate's smile couldn't have been any bigger she clasped Caroline's hands "Are you sure your ready Caroline?". Kate felt the same way of course she did, but was still a little apprehensive she was worried that after her mothers reaction it wouldn't necessarily be plain sailing. "I am Kate, I want to spend my life with you, so what do you think only if that's what you want of course".

Kate giggled "not really likely I'd say no is it Caroline what you have explained is my idea of heaven you me and the boys. But there is something I want to ask you and I don't know what you will think". Caroline smiled at her warmly she nodded urging her to go on, "well it's just that I always hoped that one day I would have what you have"."You will Kate we can share it, share our life", "Caroline your amazing and it sounds wonderful it's just I've seen you with the boys and I've always hoped one day I'd be somebody's mum.

Carolime blinked taking in what she had said it shocked her silent for a moment as she stared blankly at Kate, lost for words. "I've tried to get over it Caroline but the more time I spend with you the more I can't help but wonder what it would be like to have a baby with you, to fully have no regrets about anything..." She slowed down watching Caroline's face "I know it's not what you had in mind as the boys are close to flying the nest, and you've already taken a jump into the unknown with me.

And by god I'm so pleased you have because I love you, and if you really can't see this being a possibility then I understand I just had to ask and let you know. I mean I know I'm getting on a bit and well I know it wouldn't be easy but I've just always dreamt of being a mum it's my greatest dream of perfection. What do you think?" she watched Caroline frozen staring at her, "it's ok Caroline you don't have to say anything, I understand it wasn't what you envisaged with us. It's ok I just had to ask I case you..." She couldn't talk anymore she turned her face away, tears threatening she had been stupid to think Caroline would want that all over again. It would be hard enough to come out as a couple, it was too much to ask Caroline for this, too soon to bring it up. She just had this overwhelming need to be totally honest with her, she loved her so much and if she couldn't have a baby Caroline would be enough!

Caroline took Kate's face in both hands turning her to face her "Kate I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you. I love being a mum and I love you so much I could never deny you the chance to do something so fundamental as being a mother". Caroline's face beaming into a huge grin "I always wanted more children granted I never thought I'd have them so late in life, but then I never imagined id be divorcing my husband and falling in love with a woman.. So hey!".

Kate chuckled "really" she smiled a little disbelieving "you mean it, we could try?", Caroline nodded. "I want you to be happy Kate and I can see us all being a family, the only thing I ask is can we wait a while you know until things are settled. Until people know and the drama has worn off given the boys and my mum time to accept it all before we throw that into the mix. I know we've been together for such a short time but it doesn't feel it for me but I imagine it's a bit of a whirlwind for everyone else, do you mind?".

Kate kissed her lips letting the tears fall "No Caroline I think that's a good idea", "you do?" Caroline taken aback a little. Kate smiled "I'd expect nothing less of you than to worry about everyone else it's one of those amazing qualities which makes me love you even more... We can wait a while". Caroline kissed her passionately "well you can move in and we can start telling people, we can look at our options for a baby and then when the times right we will know what's what, ok with you?".

"Caroline god what did I do to deserve you, your magnificently beautiful, kind, intelligent, caring and by some miracle you chose me". Kate leant into Caroline letting her lips graze Caroline's hearing her moan loudly into her mouth. Kate could feel the heat rising "Kate I'm going to be late," she squealed as she was pinned to the bed. "Correction we will be late, but a perk is Im about to fuck the headmistress, so I'm sure a little tardiness will be overlooked". Kate smirked watching Caroline comprehend the logic and then attempt to argue, but Kate's lips met her neck sucking roughly hands already cupping her centre feeling the wetness coat her fingers. Caroline slumped on the pillows who was she kidding she wasn't going anywhere just yet, she lost all train of thought as Kate's touches became more demanding edging her closer to the edge of insanity.

A tear slipping down Caroline's cheek as she thought back over the years to now, when did things change so much, life was no longer a chore as it had become so many years ago. Going through the motions trying to survive another day now it was an adventure. She felt she could do any thing with Kate by her side, she felt alive again full of excitement and joy, she watched as Kate lowered down her body, her body screaming at her touch.

Life is too short to miss chances she thought, a smirk evident on her closed lips as her eyes fell heavy, the realization that she would now be late for a meeting with the governors seemed insurmountable against this very moment. She lay back and surrendered to Kate, soaking in every touch, every kiss, every gentle whisper...


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the late update, I've been working all weekend so here is the next installment.

"Caroline are you sure about this, I don't want you to feel pushed into it before your ready", "Kate I'm sure we are together I'm happier than I have ever been why should we hide it?" Caroline smiled reassuringly at Kate.

Caroline wrapped her fingers in Kate's as she helped her from the car heading towards the entrance, Lawrence and William right behind them, "are you boys sure you are ok with this?".

"mum stop asking ok, if your happy we will deal with anything else that comes up" warm smiles at their mother "now come on we're going to be late mum". William speeding up trying to speed them along "your such a nerd" Lawrence shouted playfully at his brother.

The four of them striding into the front of the school heads held high, Caroline strutting confidently she had never felt so proud of her family, the boys and Kate she couldn't ask for anything more.

Caroline squeezed Kate's hand more tightly as she felt eyes on the four of them arriving together, she could hear a few interested whispers in their direction, she wished that people didn't think it was such a big deal. Kate leant into her ear and whispered "relax sweetheart, they would be staring at any of the staff turning up hand in hand. Especially if one is the gorgeous head it's bound to cause a few stares and a bit of gossip. It will blow over its nothing we can't handle, ok?", "yes I know" she stared at Kate's moist lips her gentle smile. "I so want to kiss you" Caroline chuckled, "well I think that's a little soon for Pubic displays of affection on school premises with the head teacher".

They finally made it to the inner sanctum of Caroline's office "right boys have a good day, if there is any trouble come and find me". "We will be fine mum" William reaching to kiss his mothers cheek, "not at school mum" Lawrence growled at his mother As she leant forward to catch him. She laughed holding her hands up in mock protest "ok ok fair point Lawrence wouldn't want to ruin your reputation".

"See you later Kate" William and Lawrence called as they disappeared down the corridor, Caroline smiled swiftly at Kate "right you in here". She pulled Kate's hand as they bundled into her office pinning her against the door, "Christ I would do anything to just kiss you all day long, today is going to drag like an eternity". "It will be over soon enough sweetheart, and we can snuggle up on the sofa together", a sweet seductive smile passing her lips. "Sounds lovely, I'll hold you to that" she leant in and captured Kate's delicate lips once more, moaning into her caress.

"Hump hum" Beverley stood watching the loved up couple "sorry to interrupt" she smirked as she watched Caroline's discomfort. "Oh morning Beverley, sorry we didn't.." "See me, yes you we're little preoccupied".

Caroline disentangling from Kate a little her lips red and her cheeks flushed "well I suppose you have guessed that, well me and Kate are together". "Well about time you to owned up to it" she smirked "you knew?" Caroline squealed "oh Caroline you make me smile. You think having a happy laughing Caroline who is late for work and leaves early, and who has far too many meetings with her foreign languages teacher to be totally professional didn't get me wondering". Caroline opened her mouth to protest but closed it again "right well um Me and Kate are together and we can't hide it anymore". Beverley's smile widening across her face "well I think it's great, and at least I don't have to pretend I don't know now". Kate smiled "I told her you must know, but we are finally ready to tell everyone", "well Kate you are obviously a very positive influence on Caroline, I have to say I have never seen her so happy and content". "Thank you Beverley" Caroline snapped a little feeling uncomfortable being talked about as if she wasn't here. "Yes sorry" Beverley flapped her apologies, "oh ignore her Beverley she just a bit nervous about people reactions". "Well sod them if they can't be happy for you, I think it's fabulous news, congratulations. Well I'll go make a pot of tea and give you a minute".

Beverley smiled at them both as she slipped out of the office once more, Kate turned to face Caroline "well that went down well, see people won't care when they see how happy we are".

Caroline smiled "yes I kind of though Beverley knew but she's always so discreet I couldn't tell without outright asking, but yes I guess I have been a different person the last few months. you just make me so happy everything that used to worry me and stress me out just seems so unimportant, I love you so much Kate".

Kate pinned her against the door once more shutting it in the process to ensure they wouldn't be disrupted "I love you too, and after today we won't have to hide anymore".

Caroline kissed her lips her nose and down her neck "god your beautiful" a seductive smile played on her lips, "your not so bad yourself. Now did you want me to stay for the governors meeting? I don't mind I've got a free for the first two lessons".

"Thank you darling but I think I have to tackle this as head teacher, but can I ring you when I'm done maybe we could go for a walk or something and I'll let you know how it went".

Kate nodded "it will be fine, you will see and then we can just enjoy being together no more secrets and hiding". "I can't wait" Caroline smiled pulling her in close holding her "well I suppose I better get sorted, I hope the students are not gossiping too much".

Kate kissed her lips "stop worrying, that's an order. You've got something to smile about so just keep thinking of that". "Yes I know I'm very lucky to have you, I'm so happy", "well yes that too but I meant more that" Kate leant into Caroline's neck and whispering upon her neck. She felt Caroline's hairs stand on end as she spoke softly "that your on a promise, later I'm going to prove how much I love you and how proud I am of you". A sweet smile flickering across her lips, "Mmm well yes that's a reason to get through today" she squeezed Kate bottom pulling her in closer. "Right well I'll leave you with that thought, before I loose my resolve and have you hear on the desk" Kate grinned.

Caroline sat at the desk she had shuffled her papers, gone through her emails and was watching the clock intently, she had ten minutes until 5 of the governors Would walk through the door and she would have to face them and tell them about her and Kate.

Beverley entered her office "tea?" "yes thanks Beverley". She placed the tray down "i have to say I think you and Kate make an amazing couple, you can see how happy she makes you". Caroline looked up a shy smile at the acknowledgment of her words, she knew they were true "thank you, she really does". Beverley watched her smile as her thoughts turned to Kate " you see that smile"'Caroline looked up questioning. " you remember who puts that there effortlessly and don't let anyone make you think differently. "I've got to tell the governors this morning, I doubt they will be as supportive as you", "you would be surprised Caroline who cares who you see as long as your happy. It doesn't affect your leadership of this school or Kate's teaching so why should it matter to anyone". "Thank you I hope your right", her nerves cracking her calm facade " if they don't like it sod them it's 2014 for Christ sake. My daughter found it hard to tell me but I didn't care and i felt awful she had hidden it for so long because she was worried what others thought. Life is for living not for just existing don't let anyone dictate how you live yours, you want to be with Kate?" "Of course I do, I love her". "Oh you love her..." A teasing tone "I though you were just shagging Caroline". Caroline couldn't help but open her mouth wide "Beverly!" She exclaimed "what?" her PA giggled, "what was I meant to think all these clandestine meetings at lunch and break" she pulled a face at her boss. "But if it's love Caroline cherish it hold onto it, keep it safe don't let anyone take that away from you". Caroline had always had a soft spot for her PA but she could help a swoon of affection for the woman standing in front of her.

"Right thank you Bevelery" she straightened her suit again sitting up a little straighter "I'm ready, send them straight in when they arrive" her don't mess with me I'm Dr Caroline Elliot persona taking over. Beverley nodded and a with a grin curtly left the room leaving Caroline alone once again, her thoughts of Kate.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for all the support, here is another update for you to

"How can you say that, my role to bringing this school up to its current standing is down to sheer hard word and determination, and far too many hours of un acknowledged planning and effort. How can you possibly sit here and tell me that my current home life will have a detrimental effect, I have given my everything to this school and this is how you repay me".

"Caroline please calm down I'm sure Edward is not suggesting that is the case" Caroline eyed Edward Lucas malevolently. "I'm sure he was, but have you thought about the negative impact prejudiced views will have on the students. It's statistics that's 1 in 6 of the students here at Sulgrave will be gay what message are you sending, that it doesn't matter about your background, how hard you work or what kind of person you are because people judge on sexuality. We have a responsibility to provide a supportive and non prejudice atmosphere to enable these children to develop and grown, how your behaving is discraceful".

"No I didn't mean it to sound the way it did, I just meant that we need to be careful how the school addresses this, so not to cause scandal". "Right well thank you Edward, but let's hear from somewhere else", Gavin spoke sharply "well I for one am not as small minded. Personally I think it should make no difference on your or MissMckenzie's roles within the school, obviously teacher relations are not ideal but as a professional as you are I have no doubt you will handle the situation in your stride". "Thank you Gavin for your support, yes of course we will be discreet and professional but it will in no way affect Sulgrave". "Well that's all I need to know, thank you Caroline, I hope it works out for you both".

Davina stood up "well I don't agree, it shouldn't be something that is flaunted what example are we setting. What will the academic community think about the head of this establishment being that way inclined". She scowled at Caroline "so are you suggesting I am behaving in an unacceptable way Mrs Keith? Caroline's voice going up several octaves. "It is 2014 for Christ sake the ladies have well and truly landed. I am not sitting here asking for your approval, I am simply out of Curtiss informing you of the situation. I have been with Kate for several months at no negative impact to the school in any way, so that surely can not be in question. What is obviously the question is whether this board of Governs Is homophobic or prejudice towards same sex couples, which I cannot believe any of you are".

Her gaze held, her posture declaring war on anyone who dare challenge her, Gavin standing "no of course not Caroline", he stared to gaze at his peers "right well then if that's the case I don't wish to take up any more of your time, I've got a school to run" Caroline snapped.

As the governors stood nodding curtly at Caroline and heading from her office, Gavin Stayed back "well I'm pleased for you Caroline, I know you have had some tough times recently. I wish you and Kate all the best and offer you my full support. Obviously there are a few people who will not welcome this scenario but I assure you they are the minority. Right I'll leave you to it, I assume your desperate to go and meet Kate". She smiled at his kind face "how did you", "of it obvious how you feel about her Caroline, you've been watching the clock since we sat down". She smiled shyly "she has a free until break", Gavin smiled "well go and find her then". With that he was heading out the door, he nearly walked head first into Kate "oh sorry" he muttered. "Oh Kate hello your ears burning were they?" she eyed him unsure of him "don't worry it went ok, Caroline handled herself very well. I think anyone who can crack her tough exterior deserves some respect, I wish you both the best of luck together and give you my full support from a school and personal perspective.

"Thank you Gavin, that's much appreciated". He nodded "she's waiting for you" gesturing towards the office door "thanks".

Kate didn't knock as she opened Caroline's office door "hi darling, your survived?", "just" Caroline smiled "I've just spoken to Gavin he seemed fine with it". Caroline wrapped her arms around Kate "yes Davina Keith and Edward Lucas weren't over joyed but the other governors seemed unfazed by it offering me their support. So yes it went as well as I had expected we will just have to make sure we're professional at work, they will be looking for any excuse to cause trouble for me". Caroline sighed "but it's over, and you here so I feel untouchable", "good so would kissing the head teacher in her office be seen as unprofessional?". Caroline held her finger to her lip pretending to think for a moment "well I suppose not if my door is shut",mm.. oh good" Kate pressed her lips passionately to Caroline's lips, before pulling back. "What about making love to the head teacher in her office" watching Caroline's eyes widen, "Kate! now thats pushing it with half the governors in the school". Kate pouted "spoil sport", "well there is an hour until your lessons start, so we could nip home" Caroline suggested playfully. Caroline watched Kate's eyes widened at her words "and abandoning school for an hour is any less professional than having sex on your desk?" Kate laughed.

Caroline frowned "yes I suppose putting it like that, maybe we shouldn't", Kate now kicking herself for being a smart arse "oh Kate don't look so glum".

Kate flicking her eyes to meet Caroline's "just because we can't you know, doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves" Caroline winked. Kate's eyes drawing down to her low shirt exposing her pert cleavage, instinctively moving closer to her lover. Caroline's hands trailing over her skin under Kate's silk top dipping into the top of her trousers, as caroline slides the lock on her door. Lowering Kate to the sofa her breathe raged her body on fire, desperate to touch Kate to feel her withering beneath her. Caroline's hand slipping into Kate's trousers and knickers feeling Kate arch her body into her touch, soft moans echoing in her ears. Caroline nibbled on Kate's neck as she flexed her fingers against Kate's wet warm centre, drinking in the feel of the wetness coating her fingers as she lowered over her clit. Kate's pleas becoming more urgent her hands gripping to Caroline's shoulders urging her on, as Caroline flexed her fingers letting them slip lower into her opening. Caroline lowered her lips roughly onto Kate's to silence her moans as her fingers thrust more aggressively in and out of her soaking core, knowing she was close to the edge. "It's ok Kate you can let go, I'm here" Caroline flexed her fingers deep inside her soft spongy centre feeling Kate arch more aggressively, her walls clamping down hard on her hand as she came. Caroline silencing her cries with her hand as she kissed Kate's exposed neck and up to her rouge lips.

She lay upon Kate's panting body feeling her breathing slow once again, a sex hazed smile of contentment across her features. "God I love you Caroline" her hand slipping down to rub against Caroline's skirt, "oh Christ Kate don't start what you can't finish". Kate looked at Caroline's watch "I've got fifteen minutes Caroline, so stop talking". Caroline mimed zipping her lips as she lay back feeling the friction build as Kate's hand rubbed harder against her covered centre. Her body arching desperately for deeper contact, desperate to release her pent up need, she pulled Kate's body closer to hers a moan escaping her lips.

Kate couldn't help but smile at Caroline sprawled on her office floor now eyes shut, lips partially open as she nibbled on her bottom lip, as Kate's hands trailed down Caroline's torso and down to her naked thighs. She felt Caroline draw a deep breathe and hold it as Kate's hands trailed torturously slowly up her creamy legs, until she met her soaking panties.

"please Kate" her words a low husky growl as Kate's dexterous fingers slipped past the final barrier, without a warm up entering Caroline's slippery core. Her fingers arching and twisting as she thrust her fingers deep inside her, her palm rocking perfectly against her clit. She felt Caroline tensing she knew she wouldn't last much longer, moving to let her hand free a breast her mouth latching into it. Her hands working faster as Caroline's moans became louder desperate to free fall, as Kate's fingers flexed inside her reaching the perfect spot she came over Kate's wet hand.

"Well I think that breaks the rules of professionalism Dr Elliot" Kate muttered "fuck professionalism your like a drug, I have no control over my own actions" she smiled.

The bell sounding loudly around them "back to the grind" Kate joked jumping up and straightening herself "I'll see you at lunch gorgeous" a gentle kiss and she was gone.

Kate walked straight passed Beverly who was pretending not to see Kate as she walked past with a huge grin, she didn't want to know what that office had just witnessed, she had heard enough! Kate kept her straight face until she met the hallway and couldn't help burst in to fits of giggle, poor Beverley.

"More tea Caroline I bet your in need of refreshment" a knowing glance and a subtle smug smile as Caroline smiled and accepted, before she shut the door again.

Caroline pulled out her mirror to check her appearance to find red lipstick plastered all over her face and neck and her buttons done up the wrong way. Busted! Oh well who cares the secrets out, 4 hours till home time she thought attempting to regain her focus not wholly successfully.


	26. Chapter 26

A small update for you all, thank you for your comments really pleased your all enjoying

The afternoon was going slowly she had been stuck on the phone most of the day to governors and parents about her new disclosed relationship, some not quite so happy about it. But all in all the response wasn't too bad, She had missed seeing Kate at lunch as she had been stuck on the phone as it seemed more and more pupils had spread the word and now everybody seemed to know. She sighed as she finally put the phone down on the last disgruntled parent of the day, god you would think she had strutted around the school naked or slept with a pupil, the amount of drama and interest her love life seemed to cause.

She had to admit she didn't mind too much, as this worry about what people would say she found herself caring less and less what other people thought. Her only concern was that the boys hadn't had a hard day, it was all very well her moaning but she had been in the safety of her office rather than facing the gossip head on. Kate she knew took it her stride all the students knew she was gay as she had never hid the fact, but for the boys she was a little uneasy. It was hard enough having your mother as the head teacher but to have her also shacked up with the female languages teacher was even worse.

So she couldn't retain the large sigh escaping her as she hauled herself into the jeep, she sat next to Kate waiting for the boys to pile in, as they approached all looked ok She thought.

"Everything ok boys?" She found herself asking before the doors had closed, "Yeah fine mum nothing too bad" William smiled reassuringly at her. He was so mature she was losing the recollection of a time where he ever needed her, he was so independent and grown up. Lawrence had always been a bit less so as she watched his sulky expression "Lawrence how about you?", "I've had better days but it's over so can we just go home now". Caroline felt genuine remorse for him she had dreaded this having an impact on them, she was would try and talk to him later.

Kate squeezed her leg " all I got was indecent questions as to wether you were good in bed" she chuckled quietly, before giggling at Caroline's shocked expression. "By who?" She exclaimed "oh only half the year 11 apparently they think your a bit of a dominatrix". "Oh do they now" her resolve to keep a stern face useless as the cracks appeared. "I don't know where they would get that impression" she smirked, "well either way they aren't wrong Dr Elliot".

Caroline nudged Kate "I'm not am I?" Feeling a little self conscious she didn't realize she came off that way, "oh don't worry I love it when you take control, but tonight I'm in charge!". Caroline tried to focus on the road ahead as Kate delicately ran her fingertips over her lips dipping them into her mouth to suck. She slowly brought the wet fingers over her lips to moisten them, watching Caroline shift uncomfortably in her seat, her hands grasping more aggressively on the steering wheel. Before Kate turned to they boys and ignored Caroline's flushed expression "so boys do you think you will go on the weeks camping excursion next month?".

Lawerence immediately becoming happier "oh yes, it looks awesome they have got ab sailing and water rafting", she saw his animated response quiet amusing as she turned to Williams horrified look of disgust. "William?" "Well to be honest Kate it's not my idea of fun, I thought I might take the time to go to Oxford to meet Daniel and Daisy, see what it's like they have been there a year". "Oh that sounds good fun too, right up your street are they friends from last year?", "yeah they were in some of the excelled classes we did over the summer before they went to university.

I'd like to go if mum says it's ok", "of course it is sweetheart I didn't think the camping would be your thing. It's your week off so you do with it what you want" Caroline smiled at his now happier relaxed face. Her boys really were chalk and cheese you would never have known they had the same parents, complete polar opposites. "So Kate your on the trip aren't you?" Lawrence grinned "oh um yes I am", Caroline turning to face her "are you?". "Yes I sighed up at the beginning of last term before we were together, so I guess that means a whole week apart" Kate groaned. "Oh thats... Not what I had planned" caroline now a little deflated, a raised eyebrow and a seductive flutter of her eye lashes was not lost on Kate. "Well maybe I could get someone to replace you" Caroline suggested eagerly , "doubtful don't think Many of the staff were keen giving up their week off for a trip".

"umm yes I see your point, I don't think I could cope if you were away a whole week Kate and the boys too. I'd be terribly lonely in the house all by myself, with no one to talk to and nobody to snuggle up to" Caroline did her best pouty sulky face.

"Well no it's not my idea of fun now were together it would have been nice to spend some time together, but I don't see much wriggle room. You could always join me on the camping, I'll let you share my tent" she winked enthusiastically.

"Eww seriously Kate, just because I'm cool with you and mum I do not need to see or hear that. And you will seriously loose cool points if you bring the head teacher on a weeks camping...it's a No go!".

"Sorry Kate it's not happening, we will just have to find a way to get you off the hook" Kate giggled to herself "kind of like the thought of you in the outdoors, trekking up the hills in stilettos". Caroline stuck her tongue out "I do have other shoes you know", "umm yes you do but they never look as good as theses" she stroked Caroline's leg.

"Right well that enough for me... Before I hurl from the grossness of all this" Lawrence screwed his face up in displeasure before jumping out of the jeep.

"i have no idea how you to keep this a secret for so long, your falling all over each other.." Caroline looked at her eldest soon bashfully "sorry sweetheart". "It's fine mum just calm down on the heavy petting and inappropriate banter and I might just survive this ordeal" he smirked as he followed Lawrence further up the drive.

"Sorry William" Kate called as they both burst into fits of giggles, "god I want you so bad" she kissed Caroline's ear letting her fingers slip up Caroline's leg. She felt Caroline clench her legs tight shut as Kate's fingertips brushed her burning core, " Nope, don't even start because as much as I would want to... I think we have exposed the boys to more than their fair share of I appropriateness, without them catching us having it off in the car".

Caroline quickly jumped from the jeep heading to the boot to carry in her folders "I've never had sex in a tent", was all she said as she strutted up the front steps a thoughtful lingering gaze at Kate. She was fully aware Kate stood mouth open drooling for a second before she snapped back to the present. An inward smile ...Kate Mckenzie was going to get Caroline on this camping trip, with her consent or not". She patted Caroline bottom before jumping in front of her up the steps to follow the boys, god she had hit the jackpot With Caroline Elliot!.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for your lovely comments. I hope this next update doesn't disappoint it's a little bit darker about Kate's history and may possibly offend as it mentions Kate's past of depression. So if you would rather not read I understand but it's essential for the next step of their relationship To include. Thanks for reading xx

Caroline had been surprised after the long anticipation of other peoples reactions, she had been pleasantly surprised many were not fussed and others pleased for them. So today was the official day Kate was to move in and she couldn't help be jubilant, it was as if things had come full circle and today was just the beginning.

The boys had offered to help much to her suprise her delight in their acceptance and warmth for Kate was obvious, as she fussed and cooed over them much to their annoyance. She knew they didn't mind too much she would catch them staring at her a huge grin on their face, she knew they were happy she was happy again.

Lawerence had for the 3rd time this morning carried boxed into the living room treading mud into the cream carpet, his grimace as he saw the result. His mother turned to see his anxious face "sorry mum, I'll clean it I promise", she waved her hand "don't worry about it, it just a carpet". Her reassuring smile and she was back out the door again as he stood mouth agape he wasn't used to this, it was if aliens had abducted his mum she wasn't the same person. Not to get his meaning wrong he liked it but it took some getting used to normally she would have blow her fuse over something like muddy foot prints, but with Kate nothing meanial seemed important anymore. He placed down the heavy box as the side split he clumsily dropped the contents. He slowly bent to pick up the items and place them back in the box, he paused as he found small items of clothes small enough to be for a baby, he was confused but embarrassed Kate didn't have a baby why would she have baby clothes. He bashfully pushed the things back into the box and followed his mum outside he couldn't help feel intrigued it was a little strange.

Lawerence stepped into the drive way for the 55 the time or so it felt picking up another box, he glanced to see his mother and Kate sitting on the wall in fits of giggles holding hands. "Put that down darling come and have a drink" she called him over offering him some juice and some cake, which he took greedily. As they sat in peace on the gravel he stared up at his mum her face seemed permeantly creased into a grin these days, the past seemed to become hazed with each day Kate was in their lives. As they sat and chatted about the impending weekend, before he had thought the question escaped him "Kate how come you never had children?". "Lawrence" Caroline scolded him, Kate squeezed her arm "its ok Caroline it's a fair enough question".

Kate turned to see her blue orbs shimmering desperate to do anything to heal her pain. It had been several weeks since they had discussed having a baby and the possibilities that came with it. Caroline had had no idea how much Kate had been through to have a baby, it made her heart wrench at the though of Kate in so much pain and despair. Kate had explained she had stayed with Richard for 3 years longer than she would have chosen to, but they had been so desperate for a baby they had kept trying to make it work. Desperate for the quick fix of Kate becoming pregnant and each time she had she had lost it in the early stages, and each time they had drifted further and further apart. Caroline couldn't help as Kate wept into her lap as she retold her story of how she had been poked and probed and told their was no reason the baby wouldn't be healthy And yet it never happened. How her optimism slowly dissipating as each time she got a few weeks further along before the inevitable she lost the baby, and she had sunk into a deep depression.

Caroline had sobbed as Kate spoke as Kate's deepest secret had been revealed entrusted to her safe keeping, "I was so low I can't explain I have always wanted children. Like a deep primal need to create life to have someone who is apart of you who loves you unconditionally. To treasure and nurture... To belong. The need was so great nothing else mattered and each time I failed I got lower and lower to the bottom".

Caroline nodding reassuringly for her to carry on as Kate looked her straight in the eye a serious stern expression "I nearly didn't survive it Caroline".

Caroline held her "it's ok Kate I'm here, tell me I'll look after you, your safe I'm here". Kate sat silent for a longtime in Caroline's arms, soaking in her warmth until the words began to form again. "After the 4th miscarriage the last time at 16 weeks I couldn't cope, and Richard came to find me in the bath my wrists cut. I wanted to die Caroline and I very nearly did I was in hospital for 2 weeks... I was seriously depressed for many years, I lost myself for a while Caroline, so it's a raw subject for me".

"I know now it wasn't the answer that it was just my deep over whelming pain for what I couldn't have, but that spelled the end of us. He told me if I was this distraught it wouldn't be good to keep trying and I suppose he was right, but once I knew we weren't having a baby I ended it. I spent a few years traveling flitting from this job to that non committal swore I would never fall in love again, that if I kept moving around I wouldn't be allowed to happen".

For the first time Kate looked away taking her gaze to the floor "and then I met you and now its all different". Caroline grasping her hands "why is it different?", "because I've lost my ability to shut the world out and keep myself to myself. I'm so happy and I love you so much but I've let the world in, let you and the boys in and for me to tell you how much I wanted a baby..." She paused uncomfortably. "And for you to love me enough to want to extend our family I'm scared because now pandoras box is open... I'm petrified it will consume me and costume you and ruin it all".

Caroline pulled Kate in close kissing her cheeks "it's ok I'm here, I've got you we will be ok I'm here for you. It won't be like before I'm sure it won't... Her kind eyes was all Kate could register "I'm scared Caroline the box is open I want to at least try... But I need you to know the risks...because I can't loose you, us".

"You won't" Caroline rocked Kate gently soothing her, as they sat for hours half naked on the living room floor. They had searched into the deepest depths of their past, the most haunting memories and denials until finally they had fell asleep together.

Caroline pulled Kate closer back in the present "are you sure?" Kate nodded "well Lawrence I've always been desperate to be a mum, and I was pregnant a few times but it never worked out". Her voice shook as Lawrence's hand entangled in hers "I'm sorry Kate I shouldn't have asked, I just saw the baby clothes and.." He fell silent.

"Its ok Lawrence they are just reminders of what I never had" a tear slipping down her cheek, before she stood up "right let's get the rest of these boxes inside and start dinner" she called heading back to Caroline's car.

Lawrence stood by his mum "sorry mum, I didn't know ...that's so sad for Kate. She would make an amazing mum". His words echoed in her mind as he followed Kate hugging her briefly before picking up another box, as she watched them she knew what she felt.


	28. Chapter 28

Hi guys, here is the next update for you, sorry not one of my best I'm so tired At the end of a very hectic week,I'll try update again tomorrow. X

Caroline snuggled up on the sofa her feet circled under Kate's a smile glued to her face "are you happy Kate?" Little more than a whisper. Her beaming smile met Caroline's "of course I am" she snuggled in closer to her partner. "Why what are you thinking?", "well nothing just that it all feels a bit too good to be true. You officially moved in all your stuff scattered everywhere, I wondered if it would happen".

"Oh Caroline it's not to good to be true, it's just perfect and we deserve it. We have just found our place and we are comfortable your allowed to be happy you know, not everything has to be a hard slog to get to the other side". She watched Caroline's head tilt in comprehension "yes your right, I'm just not used to it I suppose". She registered Kate's soothing touch against her ankle "you worry too much Caroline", she nodded "I know but it's just the way I am you can't change me".

"I wouldn't want to change anything about you Caroline... Except..." A gentle smirk met by a confused look "what?" Caroline could feel her heart beating faster. "Well I would like to change your negative view of camping, as I'm sure I could give you a positive spin on things, a lot of things can be achieved in a tent". A hearty laugh erupting from Caroline's lips "oh nice try Mckenzie, not going to happen". A playful pout crossed Kate's lips, "so your saying you can stand a whole week apart Caroline, we struggle with a few hours" "umm true but no!".

"oh Caroline I'm sure I could change your mind she leant into whisper in her ear, drawing away slowly watching her eyes widen. "Well that's playing dirty Kate you know I'm putty in your hands", "well the decisions yours" she smirked.

"well you could take me upstairs and show me a preview" Caroline suggested rather eagerly, Kate shook her head "uh uh nope. If you want it... You will just have to go camping won't you". "But Kate that's blackmail", "yep sexual blackmail darling the one thing I know you can't resist, I'll make it worth your while" a wink followed by a cheeky grin. "But Kate with all the students around we can't, it wouldn't be..." Her words lost as lips locked "it makes it all the more fun Caroline, I never thought you were a prude".

"Well I most definitely was until I met you, you have sexually liberated me", "well I'm sure there is more I could share with you if you agree to come camping". She paused thinking ...she wasn't going to get out of this one, Kate had her just where she wanted and Caroline would most definitely now be going camping. "So?" Kate waited watching her try to think her way out of the dilemma, "so... I guess you win Mckenzie,,. This round at least".

A satisfied grin across her face, her hands seeking flesh her body pulsing at the need for contact feeling Kate close the distance, her eyes shutting in anticipation.

"Gross mum put Kate down" she pulled away her cheeks flushed embarrassed, "sorry". Watching her son burst into fits of giggles "it's ok I was just teasing, but none of this at school ok". "Well of course Lawrence I wouldn't do anything so inappropriate", she avoided Kate's knowing gaze knowing they often went further than a kiss at school.

"well at least your not coming camping mum" he threw himself onto the sofa Kate shuffled, "well actually your mum has had a change of heart". "What! No way have you persuaded her to come Kate", "I may have mentioned the benefits of camping".

"Oh seriously you two are going to kill my reputation turning up on what's meant to be a relaxed camping trip, is now a camping trip with my mum the head teacher and my teacher who is also her girlfriend". A pouty face "so what did you promise mum to get her to go? He turned to face them, watching his mothers face turn crimson red. "Oh enough info mum" Lawrence swiftly exiting the room again "well I think I've damaged him a little more" Caroline smirked. Kate looking apologetically amused "it's not my fault you embarrass easily", Caroline sat trying to look stern and failing miserably.

"Caroline you know what Lawrence asked me today? About the baby clothes?", "yes Kate" she took Kate's hands in hers "I'm sorry he shouldn't have asked". "No Caroline it's ok I don't mind really", "it made me think about it all again and did you really mean what we talked about... Us trying?". "Of course I did Kate I meant every word" ,"Even after what I told you? And about how it affected me?". "Kate I will stand by you through anything, and if you want to be a mum I will do whatever is in my power to make it happen".

Caroline wrapped her arms around Kate holding her tight, "well actually I did look into a few things already". "You did? Really?" Kate facing her in surprise "yes Kate I meant what I said sweetheart I love you and if we can we will".

"I love you too Caroline more thank your ever know my beautiful magnificent Caroline", Caroline took Kate's hands and kissed her gently "do you want to have a chat in bed about it?" Kate nodded.

Caroline switched off the lights and headed upstairs closely followed by Kate, she reached the landing "night boys" "night mum" they called as she closed the bedroom door, Kate and Caroline finally alone.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you for all your lovely compliments on the fic, I'm hoping to have some fun with the next few updates. So here's the first installment, I hope you enjoy xxx

They had decided that during the two weeks off they had would be the perfect time, after what felt like days of talking, they had begun the process to try and get pregnant. They had spent the last two days filling out all the forms about what they wanted in a donor and personalities, but they knew it didn't really matter "it's more about how you are brought up Kate". "Well yes I know that Caroline, but as a scientist you must know DNA does have it's influential role".

They had finally chosen and had sent the forms off, now all they had to do was wait a week until it would arrive "are you ready for this?" Kate cupped Caroline's chin. "Yes stop worrying you know me if I don't want to do something, very little chance of persuading me" a grin forming over her lips. She watched Kate relax and chuckle she knew it was true Caroline Elliot was the strongest willed person she had ever met, bloody annoying some of the time but she knew what she said must be true.

The atmosphere changed between them from excited to panicked to excited again until finally there was only four days left, until the day would finally be here.

Caroline and Kate had agreed that as it was a rather intimate personal process, it was most definitely best the boys weren't around. William was off to Oxford as he had planned and Lawrence on the camping trip, so Caroline using her head teacher influence had made it so she and Kate would take the camping party for the first four days. They would have two other members of staff Mr Reed of psychology and Mr Gregory of Geography with them and then they would swap and Miss Rose and Professor Roberts would take over for her and Kate, them leaving the other members of staff to take over for the last four which everyone seemed pleased with.

As much as Caroline had tried to persuade Kate it would be easier for her to stay home, she hadn't managed to convince her and so as they stood at the side of the bus Caroline knew she wasn't getting out of it.

"Just think three days of us sleeping in a tent, plenty of time to experiment and then four days home alone Just us. Just me and you making love and hopefully a baby, I think this week is going to be magical" Kate whispered into her ear whilst squeezing Caroline's bottom and strutting away.

Caroline wasn't able to argue with that schedule it was basically a week of a naked Kate withering between her legs, she smirked seductively at Kate as she headed to the back of the coach to continue counting the students.

Caroline stood at the front and coughed loudly, smiling to herself as everyone became silent and fixed upon her, watching Kate's seductive smile at her influence

she had the respect she commanded.

"Right ... I know you are all looking forward to this trip and I'm sure we will have lots of fun, but please listen to what your asked to do because what is paramount is your safety. I'm hoping to switch off from Head teacher mode so if everyone respects the rules, we should be able to have a relaxed few days. I won't be joining you for the whole week so I want to see how well you can all behave, now I suggest we get going as I'm hideous at putting tents up" they all laughed feeling a little bit more relaxed.

Kate knew that once they were there she would easily slip from her head teacher role, she would be at her side and out of her element no high heels and tiny skirts... This was on all accounts going to be amusing.

The coach pulled up at the site and as they piled off and collected the tents stored under neath Caroline took a step back and left her staff to it, she after all wasn't meant to be here and she didn't want to ruin it for them by taking over.

She watched as Professor Reed instructed the group to the camp site, and how Kate had an amazing ability to put up tents, how the children flocked to her for help and approval she really was born to be a teacher, a mother. She had this natural ability with children it was clear, it was like she totally understood them and the knew it she was unthreatening and they wanted to confide in her. It was refreshing to watch she had always known the students liked her, she had only ever had glowing reports but it was in this environment that it became clear. She found she couldn't help but watch her not leading just guiding she was so patient, so relaxed with them she knew what they liked about her she had been drawn to it too. Kate's seductive passion for everything she did, she threw herself into it relishing any challenge embracing it and she had the same effect among them, enthusing them so easily.

Kate felt eyes on her she knew Caroline had been watching her, but finally had looked up to meet those dazzling blue eyes and a cute smile splayed across her lips. Caroline smiled back before ducking into her tent to lay out the bedding, "were you starting at me Dr Elliot?" She jumped. "Christ Kate you made me jump", "oh sorry darling I wanted surprise you that all. The kids are all sorted and sorting out there tents so we can make a fire and start dinner", "I never knew you were such an outdoor person". Kate smiled "Well my dad used to take me all the time, so it became second nature and I'm sure I'll show you a few perkS". Kate's hot lips clasped over skin on her neck, feeling herself shudder as Kate's hands easily slipped under her jumper and over her bra. Kate felt Caroline groan into her mouth as she teased her nipples "Kate we can't", Kate pouted "oh.. Shame I'm so turned on, so wet for you". Without warning Kate thrust Caroline's hand into her trousers, watching asCaroline's eyes hazed over in lust at Kate's very apparent arousal. "Miss. Mckenzie" was called loudly around their tent Kate reluctantly pulling Caroline's hand away from her centre, "later I promise" she winked.

kate disappeared from the tent in search of who had called her leaving Caroline shuddering a little from her touch, a smirk appearing well they been here 4 hours and so far she had no complaints. Maybe there was something in this camping malarkey, especially once the children had gone to bed and they would finally be alone. She resurfaced "Mum stop gawping" Lawrence poked her in the ribs "what?,sorry miles away", "well that's obvious mum you have been staring at Kate Since we got here". Caroline drew her eyes away from the beautiful Kate Mckenzie "sorry I didn't notice", "um well everyone else has so cut it out ok! Before i die of embarrassment" Caroline nodded sheepishly looking over to Kate gently giggling. She couldn't help it she didn't even know she was doing it, she just enjoyed fascinating in what was the amazingly adorable Kate Mckenzie.. Love of her life!


	30. Chapter 30

Next update for you sorry it's been a while, I've been so busy. But here it is hope you enjoy. Xxx

As like with any camping trip she had ever been on the heavens had opened, driving them into their tents for cover. Kate frowned "well this isn't like I'd imagined, I'd hoped to be having camp fires, and all eating dinner chatting". "I know darling but hopefully the weather will be better tomorrow, and well at least there will be no trouble with them all in their tents". "Umm yeah I know and I suppose it's getting late, so an early night and early start". "Sounds like a plan, but I've got something to pass the time", Kate looked questionably as Caroline produced a bottle of wine from her bag. "Oh Caroline trust you to break the rules", she giggled "well how was I to cope a few days camping without some anesthetic". Kate burst into giggles pulling Caroline in for a long kiss, "do you know how much I love you". "Well I have some idea" Caroline winked opening the bottle and pouring it into two glasses. " So is this what you used to do on school trips break the rules, and get plastered" Caroline attempted to look innocent. "Of course not I was always a good student, concerned only with my studies", Kate stuck her tongue out "somehow I don't believe you Elliot". "Well I never got caught breaking the rules anyway" she smirked.

"So who did you first share a tent with?" Kate watched mesmerized, Caroline placing her forefinger on her chin in thought. "Well that would have been Sarah Lewis, when I was 16 on a trip to the norfolk broads for a geography trip. We went away for our O Levels a week in a massive mansion which was beautiful, medieval even there were so many places to explore. I think I enjoyed the history more than the geography, looking at the architecture it was as if it was I'd gone back in time. I remember we had to spend one night on the sand dunes collecting data, it poured down with rain then too". Caroline looked up to see an attentive Kate hanging on her ever word, "we stayed up late drinking vodka mixed with blackcurant squash, revolting really. We snuck into the boys tent and played strip poker, it was quite amusing if I remember rightly. I always was good at poker so I think I was nearly fully clothed unlike Sam and Ryan, I remember even then that Sarah caught my attention more than the boys. I pretended it didn't mean anything but I suppose I just wasn't ready, I'm only just managing now. I remember the following morning taking samples of the forna and flora, with a steaming headache.

Caroline shook her head coming back to the present, "how about you?". "Well I used to go a lot with my dad, he would take me this remote lake. We would catch fish and roast marshmallows it's why I love camping. But first non family member would be Jessica Fisher, god I was infatuated with her we went away with a group of friends. I was in my rebellious stage dabbling, you know! I remember there being lots of beer and a few joints passed around". Kate face crumpled into laughter "what?" Caroline asked confused,"we played hide and seek and I got totally lost, it was quite scary really I was trying to find my way back to camp for over an hour. When I got back everyone was sitting around the fire cooking dinner rather drunk, and they hadn't even noticed I had gone missing".

Caroline gave her a sympathetic look "oh sweetheart", Kate smiled at her. "It's ok was all good fun and I had my first kiss with Jessica, I don't think I had even kissed a boy properly. I remember thinking that it felt so right, from then on I knew I fancied girls. Kate poured more wine into her glass and passed it to Caroline, she took a large sip " I think I even got to 3rd base". Caroline raised her eyebrows in intrigue "really your a fast worker", "you know me sweetheart, when it want someone I usually get them". A quick smirk exchanged as she pulled Caroline closer "well she didn't feel the same sober and we shrugged it off as a drunken mistake. Broke my heart I don't think she ever knew how much I liked her, we remained friends still today actually.

Caroline took a large gulp of her wine before undoing her blouse, revealing her blue lace bra "well I don't just want to be your Friend Kate". She took Kate's hand resting it upon her breast, gasping as Kate's skin touched through the thin layer of fabric.

Kate's lips met Caroline's gently as she pushed Caroline to lay on the air bed, her delicate hands trailing from her neck down over her quivering breasts, hot kisses following their trail. Kate mouth lowering to her trousers as her lips nipped at the flesh across her hip bones, a loud gasp expelled from Caroline's lips.

Kate brought herself up to Caroline's smiling face "I'm beginning to warm to this camping business". "Mmm... " was all Kate could mummer as her lips pressed against Caroline's neck, her hands slipping to undo her jeans. Feeling Caroline squirm above her, a smile on her own lips as her hand slipped into her underwear. Kate's dexterous fingers dipping into her wetness, as her fingers rubbed gently over her heated core. Caroline hitching up her bottom to pull her jeans down her legs, desperate for Kate to have better access.

"Kate please" a desperate whisper as Kate mouth lowered over her throbbing clit. A gentle hand over Caroline's mouth to suppress the loud groan Caroline emitted. Kate could help be thankful it was raining loudly, to disguise Caroline's loud moans and cries as she continued. Kate's hand delving deeper into her wetness rubbing over her opening, dipping a finger inside feeling Caroline buck her hips. Caroline thrust her hips roughly against Kate's speeding hand, Kate letting her mouth suck and nip at her centre.

Caroline's hands holding Kate gently in place as she lapped up her juices, reveling in the sensation of being allowed to do this to her beautiful Caroline. Kate picked up momentum A firm thrust of a finger into her centre, as her mouth enveloped her clit feeling Caroline's body twitch in pleasure.

Caroline's head thrown back into the pillow her body tensing, as if a coil was being tightly wound inside her ready to explode. Her hips moving of their own accord as Kate's mouth licked and sucked eagerly, Kate could feeling her tensing around her fingers. Kate sped up her motions thrusting two fingers into Caroline's wetness, enjoying the sensation as they slipped in and out with ease. She curled them gently as her tongue flicked lightly over her clit, her body teetering on the edge. Kate's fingers working more vigorously until Caroline's fingers wrapped more tightly in her hair, a finally cry escaping her lips as she came hard. Kate gently coaxed her down from her high slowly moving towards her lips, taking them gently. They lay next to each other silent until a smiling Caroline turned to face her, "well I think I could come round to this camping you know". "Umm I bet you could Caroline", a playful contented smile.

Kate held Caroline until she saw she had fallen asleep, Kate kissed her gently tucking her under the covers before pulling on her coat. She looked at her watch it was 10.30, she pulled her hood up to protect her from the pounding rain. She pulled her torch out shining it towards the surrounding tents, she walked around telling anyone with lights on it was time for bed. It took her ten minutes to check everyone was where they should be, before returning to her tent drenched.

Kate pulled out her jogging bottoms and a hoodie pulling the dry clothes on, she climbed under the covers. She didn't want to wake Caroline but her body was shaking uncontrollably from the cold, Caroline turned over still half asleep. Caroline wrapped her body around Kate holding her tight, sharing her warmth as Kate lay listening to the hum of the rain until both women were fast asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for all your support and lovely comments, Sorry my updates are not very often at the moment, I just haven't found the time :(. Here is another update for you all I hope it's ok, as usual it was written in a rush so hope spelling ect isn't too abysmal. Xxx

The rain had finally cleared much to Caroline's annoyance as she had enjoyed spending longer segregated, alone with Kate in the close confides of their tent.

Kates head popped into the tent entrance "right come on you, your the head teacher and you can't appear to be slacking" a sly smile on her lips. "No guess not" Caroline pulled her trousers on and reached for her hoodie, "so what's on the agenda today?". "Well something I know you will love" Kate's amusement apparent "why does that fill me with dread then?".

Caroline followed Kate to where all the students and staff were slowly assembling together. "Morning everyone" she chorused "morning Dr Elliot", was her unified response from the damp students standing before her.

"So are you going to join into today?" She looked a tall skinny boy who addressed her, she recognized him from year 11. "Of course I am Peter, can't have you showing me up". Kate smirked Caroline's fate now sealed by her pride, she stepped forward towards the group.

"Right everyone we are going to split up into two groups, and race to the assault course so I hope you have all brushed up on your map reading. The winning team will get first pick on whether they wish to do rock climbing and absailing or the zip wires".

She saw the students faces light up and Caroline's drop at the list of the days activities. "Right Edward and Suzie you can be team leaders, you can choose staff and students" the hum around them increased at being given the freedom to pick teams.

Edward stepped forward "ok in that case I'll go first and I choose You Miss Mckenzie", Kate stepped forward to stand beside him. Suzie went next "Tom", then Edward until only a few remained. Caroline's desperation to not be separate from Kate becoMing more apparent as she fidgeted anxiously. Edward called her name "Dr Elliot" she smiled at him "well i couldn't split you two love birds up", tumbled half whispered from his lips causing many to laugh. Caroline frowned at what could have been seen as disrespect and then smiled, they were away from school and well she was just happy to be with Kate. "Thank you Edward" she chuckled "you also have the added bonus that I'm amazing at competitions losing doesn't suit me".

The two teams headed off into the woods following their maps, they had been walking for ten minutes and to her surprise Caroline was enjoying herself. Her gentle persuasion to keep motivation and to keep going, following the clues that had been provided. Listening to the students talking to each other, discussing the best methods and routes it swelled her with pride. They reached a clearing in the woods and looking to her left Caroline spotted the other team parallel with them. All inhibitions gone as she shouted "run" to the rest of her team who to Kate's amusement followed her, dashing towards the hut that stood metered in front of them.

Panting Caroline collapsed against it laughing, a muscular and more than attractive man appeared "well we have a winning team". Caroline and Kate's team erupting into cheers and deep groans emitted from the other team that now, had reached them also. Caroline winked at Kate and smiled turning to face him"Hello I'm Caroline Elliot the head teacher".

"Oh hello lovely to meet you, I'm Joshua I'm the instructor today and this is Emily she will be helping also". Caroline shook hands with them both "right as your team is the winning one, where would you like to start?".

Caroline turned to the students "what will it be?", after some chat someone called the zip wire. "Right well we will all meet here for lunch at 2", she called to the other staff before following Joshua up the trail.

Caroline found herself looking up at one of the biggest trees she had ever seen and upon it were small steps to climb, a long tree bridge and at the other end the zip wire. Her heart beating faster, her calm exterior gone "shit" she muttered. Kate slipped her hand inside hers discreetly ,"you don't have to do it you know". Caroline turned to look at her "what yes I do, I never show weakness". "It's ok to show weakness Caroline you don't have to be good at everything", Caroline paused "are you doing it?". Kate nodded "then so am I" she chimed.

Joshua smiled at Kate "Right Kate you said this morning you had some Experience Would you like to go first?". Caroline blinked something else she hadn't known about Kate, she knew she loved the outdoors and was adventurous, but it was refreshing to still be surprised by her.

kate took the harness and strapped it on, and without much thought climbed quickly and confidently up the tree. She could hear the remarks below "wow, she's seriously good at that", and a few cries of encouragement "go on Miss". Kate reached the bridge and walked across pulling the clip along with her, reaching the zip wire.

Everybody flocked along the trail to see where would Kate land, Caroline gazed up at the small image of Kate on a rather high ledge. The zip wire crossing over a small pond and landing mats covered in wood chips at the other end, she watched in awe. Kate kicked off from the ledge and zipped speedily down and over the pond, lifting her legs to avoid getting wet to land gracefully on the mats. An eruption of cheers sounded around her as she un clipped herself and climbed down. "So who's next?" She called smiling.

Caroline had watched several of the students follow Kate's lead and successfully without issue complete the zip wire. She couldn't put it off any longer and strides forward as confidently as she could manage, to be strapped to the harness.

Her hands trembled as she took the first step up the tree using her arms to hold around the trunk, the steps hadn't looked so narrow from the floor. It took her a while to get her bearings until she finally got the hang of it, reaching the bridge. She closed her eyes and walked quickly over it, until she stood on the platform of the final challenge,looking across to her end destination.

she could do this, she was the head teacher, she could do this if they could, if Kate could. She stopped thinking and threw herself off the ledge, unable to wholly stifle the cry that left her lungs, as she plummeted down the rope. Her brain not functioning as she lifted her legs up to late and found her self half submerged in freezing icy water "Fuck that's cold". She clenched her legs up higher and much to her joy finally hit the landing mats Flustered and shaking.

She couldn't face them the embarrassment of it, she stepped down eyes on the floor to a mass of cheering from everybody. She looked up and couldn't help smile, even the other team had gathered to watch her humiliation.

She looked up to face them all and was rewarded with beaming smiles, and a louder around of applause and wolf whistles from them all. She saw Lawrence smiling and laughing holding his thumbs up, the relief set in as she burst into hysterics. "That water is bloody freezing" she chuckled.

"Well done Caroline, Right well done everyone", Joshua moved forward "shall we gather for lunch so your head teacher can dry up" He smiled back at her. Another burst of giggles erupting from all those around as they turned to head back to the lodge.

Caroline felt Kate's arms wrap around her waist, as they let everyone follow on without them. "God your so amazing Caroline" a sweet smile upon her lips "I know now your terrified of heights aren't you?", Caroline smiled "maybe just a tad".

"oh I didn't know, you looked petrified up there, but you did it and you were awesome. I think you've increased your cool factor" she chuckled. "And you wait till everyone else sees it, Dr Elliot wilderness extraordinaire". "All right don't take the piss Kate", she patted her playfully Kate's lips gently reaching hers. Caroline pulled back "what do you mean when everyone sees it?", her face more serious. "Well I think you might find many of them recorded it.. I'm guessing it will be on Facebook by now".

Caroline shook her head "and you didn't stop them", her smile resurfacing "well no, but it will give them something new to gossip about other than our sex life". A wide grin on Caroline's face "that's true, but speaking of which... This time tomorrow." Her mind drifting to them alone naked in her king sized bed. "Ummm yes I can't wait, although I'm thinking watching you absail might also be enjoyable". Kate stuck her tongue out and ran up the trail to join the others now tucking into the barbecue, as Caroline followed nipping into the lodge to change. The mirror in front of her shone in the sun, she stood there staring at her reflection. She almost didn't recognize the image reflected at her, no additional frown lines, her smile permanently fixed. She couldn't remember feeling so content, so happy with life She stood contemplating the changes she had made. How much had changed how lucky she was, how happy she felt. Finally she emerged dry once again and sat next to Lawrence and Kate, as she was passed a plate and tucked it immediately.


	32. Chapter 32

sorry it's taken so long to update, but here it is :) xx

Kate had to admire Caroline's determination as they stood at the bottom of the cliff face, "are you actually going to do this Caroline it's rather high, nobody will think badly of you if you don't". Caroline glared at Kate "do you think I can't do it?", "no of course not Caroline". Kate did have reservations about Caroline's outdoor skills but not of her ability to do anything she set her mind too. "I'll tell you what Kate fancy a wager?", she watched Kate's grin appear "and what sort of wager would that be Caroline" she smirked watching Caroline smile back at her.

"How about if I do this successfully, you give me total control when we get home". Kate was intrigued "and what sort of control would that be darling?", Kate's attempt to sound innocent failed. "You know exactly what I mean", she spoke huskily raising her eyebrows at Kate. "Umm tempting, what if you don't succeed?", "well I suppose I surrender to you". Kate sunk her arm around Caroline's waist "your on Elliot", Caroline smirked little did Kate know, she had actually done a lot of rock climbing at uni and other than the heights she knew she was more than capable.

"No time like the present then!" Caroline stepped forward "my turn next". Kate watched as Caroline attached her harness, a small smile escaping her as she watched on, realizing Caroline knew more than she had let on.

Kate watched as Caroline quickly climbed the cliff face with little trouble, as Caroline reached the top she took a deep breathe, the hard bit over she casually jumped gracefully back down the clif holding herself almost horizontal. She had forgetting how exhillerating it was, a lot easier when you can't see the heights as she reached the bottom a grin spreading across her rosy cheeks.

Caroline smiled at the students who all stood dumb stuck offering their appraisals "I say I won that challenge, wouldn't you" she smiled. Kate giggled "yes your very impressive but I've always known you were manficent, and either way I win because this time tomorrow you will be throuroghly naked and all mine" she winked.

Caroline slopped away in the trees beckoning for Kate to follow "what are you", Kate silenced by a hot enticing mouth clasping over hers, Caroline's tongue thrusting into her mouth taking control dominating. Caroline's hand snaking over her stomach feeling Kate shudder against her, she knew her weakest spot. Caroline's hand dipping into the heat beneath her underwear snaking across the hot folds that lay there. "Caroline!" Kate gasping for air as Caroline continued her assault. " what if the students see", Caroline grabbed her hand pulling her further into the wooded undergrowth. Caroline could hear the students but knew they couldn't be seen, "better?" she questioned not waiting for a reply as her hands once again sank into her trousers.

Kate head leant against Caroline's for support, Caroline could hear Kate's breathing become faster as she tantalizingly slowly trailled her fingers over her sensitive clit. kates arms holding her tight as her fingers began to rapidly rub her sentive folds, her mouth moving to nip at her neck and jaw line. Kate surrendered undoing her top buttons of her trousers to ease Caroline's access, she was immediately rewarded as Caroline's hand dropped Lower. Kate's mouth open as Caroline's lips attacked once more, her hips thrusting gently as Caroline's fingers dipped into her wet centre.

Kate tried to move her arms "stay still" Caroline snapped playfully, her fingers driving deeper more harshly into her wet juices, she felt Kate tense around them. Caroline pushed Kate roughly against the tree her fingers harshly thrusting into her, feeling her around her fingers making her shiver In desire. God this woman was so beautiful, she couldn't help loose control. Her actions sped up as Kate quite moans escaped her lips, her fingers moving in time with Kate hips. She held Kate close as she finally toppled over the edge, she slowly removed her hand and let her mouth suck on the juices. Caroline smirked watching Kate's eyes darken in arousal, her hand attempting to reach Caroline's crotch. She rubbed over her trousers feeling Caroline respond. "Nope!' Caroline pulled away "I'm in charge and I shall have you as many times as I like but you can't have me until I say so". Kate's face dropped in disappointment "but Caroline"' "that's the rules", she pressed her lips to Kate's loving the feel of her body against hers. "Come on before were missed, not long and wewill be home and then I'll show you what I'm fantasizing about doing to you right now". She pulled Kate's hand leading her back towards the group "I'll go first you follow". Kate nodded her head still not recovered as her body tingled all over, she hadn't had chance to regain her composure before she noticed Caroline had gone.

They had finally packed all there stuff away, as Kate couldn't do it quick enough and had been up early, the idea of having Caroline to herself setting her senses on fire. Caroline had packed and repacked the car twice before leaving instructions to the staff and wishing them well for the remainder the trip.

She had sensed Kate's keenness and had painfully dragged out their leaving just to tease her, finally giving in after a late breakfast and their relief arriving To take over.

Caroline drove down the country lanes it was only half an hour from home, but she could sense Kate's desperation. Her hand attempting to slip into Caroline's lap on more than one occasion, only to be slapped away. Finally Caroline pulled in to the drive way, she turned to Kate "home then" a wide grin upon her face.

Caroline opened the door and called "anyone home", she hadn't expected a reply but just to be sure. She locked the door leaving the key in so they wouldn't be disturbed. "So Kate your remember the wager?",Kate moving forwards running her hands up Caroline spine "I do.." She smirked.

"Well our delivery isn't until 4 so that gives us three hours, so strip". Kate went towards the stairs Caroline's hand pulling her back "I didn't say go up stairs". Kate's eyes widened as Caroline stood and watched her undress at the bottom of the stairs, until Kate stood naked in front of her.

Caroline pushed Kate gently against the wall of the hallway "open your leg sweetheart" her voice kind but demanding, Kate obeyed. Kate's eyes followed Caroline as she lowered into her knees and felt Caroline's hot breathe against her skin. "Now" caroline smiled "your not allowed to come, so tell me when your going to..." Kate's head nodding as her mind already lost. Caroline mouth met her hot centre and gently letting her tongue play with her sensitive clit, her fingers trailing at her opening. "Your so wet" she moaned as she lapped at Kate's centre, Kate had worked herself up into a frenzy on the drive home, she shuddered against the wall. Caroline mouth sucking and licking Kate's core until she begged her to stop, "Caroline I'm going to.. Come!". Kate eyes heavy with arousal her breathe raged her body tensing ready for release, as Caroline slowly sensually slipped her finger inside her gently. She felt Kate's imminent release speeding up her actions taking her to the brink "oh Christ Caroline" Kate panted. Caroline stopped drawing herself to Kate's face kissing her gently. "Good girl" she smiled watching Kate open her eyes in disappointment, the need obvious the desire overwhelming Caroline held her for a moment. "Caroline please",Caroline kissed her softly "not yet" she whispered. And began to climb the stairs leaving a half trembling half stunned Kate to recover and follow her...


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you so much for all the wonderfully lovely comments, glad you are enjoying reading. Here is another update for you Enjoy ;)

Caroline stood behind the bedroom door waiting for her beautiful Kate to enter, as Kate stepped in Caroline pulled her towards her reveling in her girlish yelp. Caroline wrapped her arms around her, slowly edging her towards the bed.

She couldn't help but melt a little at Kate's smiling face now staring at her, "Are you going to remain dressed Caroline" she pouted, "now Kate patience is a virtue darling" she smirked. Caroline pulled Kate's hands above her head smirking as she wrapped the silk scarf around them, watching Kate's eyes darken in pure lust. "Now remember you Surrender to my Will Kate Mckenzie", she whispered as darkness enclosed Kate, the exquisite feel of silk covering her eyes, shutting out the light leaving only her mind and body to guide her. She couldn't help but feel the tingling arousal rise to new levels of anticipation, her body's senses set alight sensing every breathe and soft touch Caroline made.

Caroline leant her dry lips to Kate's ear licking her tongue to moisten her lips feeling Kate shudder, "now Kate I'm taking the lead, I want you to lie still" all Kate could do was nod.

Caroline removed herself from the bed pulling her clothes off letting them heap on the floor, slowly sinking her body back onto the bed to lie upon Kate's. Caroline heard Kate gasp as their bodies connected still for a moment to enjoy the moment. Kate couldn't help her eyes roll back into her head as she felt Caroline's delicate touches, and her warm flesh press against her own. "Oh Christ Caroline" her words escaping her slightly parted lips, Caroline leant down to press wet open mouthed kisses against Kate.

Kate reveled in the tender sensation of the kiss, the softness, the passion, the desire, the unspoken words it exchanged. Caroline shuffled above Kate's trembling body twitching to encourage Caroline to further her touches, "please" Kate cried. Caroline smiled at a blind folded Kate wriggling her hips desperate for Caroline to lower her touches To her heat. Caroline straddled Kate's leg letting her soaking wet core rub against Kate's thigh, feeling Kate body edge closer to the contact. Kate cried out almost in pain as she wriggled her hands attempting to free them, god she wanted to touch Caroline, all she could think of was touching Caroline devouring her.

Caroline slowly began to grind her wet centre over Kate's leg feeling the moist juices linger on Kate's flesh, her hand made it's way slowly to Kate's epicenter of tingling nerves teasing.

It was all she could do not to faint as Caroline's lips latched onto her pert breast, sucking vigorously at her peaked nipple. Caroline couldn't help but smirk as she watched the smile on Kate's lips widen, her lips slightly parted her tongue darting out to wetting them.

A loud cry expelled from her lungs as Caroline's fingers thrust deeply into her soaking wet centre, her walls immediately clamping down on her fingers. "Steady Kate not yet" Caroline whispered kissing down her naked flesh, nipping leaving flushed marks upon her skin.

"God your amazing Kate, so beautiful" Caroline leant across the bed smirking as Kate groaned in annoyance. Caroline removed the silky petaled rose Kate had bought her before they had left for the camping trip. She watched Kate twitch in anticipation waiting ... desperate for Caroline's touch, Caroline leant between Kate legs. Slowly she took the rose and held it upon Kate's forehead, watching Kate still. Caroline slowly trailed the rose down over her exposed nose letting her take in its scent, trailing it seductively over her pursed lips. Kate's body set a light by the simple sensitive touches Caroline was making, her body electrified urges pulsing as her centre pooled in her sweet juices her need growing.

Caroline watched Kate's chest rise and fall in deep breathes, she ran the rose down her neck and over her collarbone. Caroline's soft warm lips following it's trail down over her curves, Reaching her arching breasts, her nipples erect hard as bullets. Kate's back rising from the bed a desperate cry escaping her, followed by desperate pleas to be released. "Caroline I can't ... Take this ...please", "Oh but Kate I'm not finished" Caroline followed the trail down to rest the rose upon her twitching stomach. Kate felt the butterflies building she felt the heady glow of euphoria taking over her, a single petal fell left upon her stomach. Caroline puffed out her cheeks and gently guided the single petal lower towards her burning core, the cool air nipping at her skin. Caroline watched the goosebumps ripple across Kate's smooth skin her kisses following their trail, until she placed a gentle kiss upon her navel. The sheer intimacy of the act, the closeness she felt to Caroline as if she knew her body better than she did. It was the most exquisite feeling a profound understanding shared, the love and tenderness so overwhelming, with a final gentle blow the petal traveling lower Kate came Hard.

Kate lay still until her shivering body stilled once more her breathing raged, chest panting as Caroline took her lips. "Christ Caroline please, let me see your face please.." Caroline slowly lifted the blindfold to see a dark eyed Kate gazing at her intently.

Their lips co-joining locked in a battle of lust and love, tongues swirling eyes locked open wide drinking in each other.

Caroline pulled away slightly, Kate pouted "untie me Caroline I want to touch you, oh Christ Caroline please let me touch you". A sweet smile upon Caroline's rosy lips "Um Kate I'd love to but I'm no where near finished with you yet". Caroline felt Kate wriggle desperate to touch her, to turn the tables of control, Kate smirked god this woman was amazing. Caroline held her body still dipping her head lower between Kate's legs, she could smell the heavenly aroma of her sweet juices. She paused watching Kate tense waiting... and waiting their eyes searching each other inside out, until Caroline surrendered lowering her hot wet mouth over Kate's engorged Clit.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you everyone who is reading this for all your fab comments, they are so lovely to read. Here is the next update I hope you enjoy ;) xx

Kate lay panting in a heap on the bed, her chest rising higher with each sharp breathe she took. She could feel her heart pounding loudly inside her chest as Caroline flopped beside her, "god Caroline your amazing at that". Caroline rewarded her with a stunning wide smile as her lips once more met hers, she could feel her lips tingle as Caroline gently parted them slipping her tongue inside. Kate closed her eyes once more almost unable to breathe as Caroline parted her legs wide, she felt her legs tingle weak from exertion.  
Caroline pulled her down the bed a little and pulled the toy from the bed side draw, Caroline smirked as she watched Kate's amused grin cover her delicate face. "Oh Caroline take me I surrender, you win" she cried arching her back, Caroline attached the strap on to her waist and slowly plunged it inside her soaking wet core.

Caroline felt her body tense as she watched the most magnificent sight of a withering Kate beneath her, they had only used this toy once before, and she had been rather drunk and she hadn't remembered much to be honest. But Christ She felt rather exhilarated so in control as she thrust into Kate's centre harder. Caroline picked up the pace as Kate rolled her hips towards her seeking purchase, for Caroline to consume her.

Caroline tweaked at her nipples pinching them harder than she normal would, watching Kate's eyes wide with need. It was animalistic almost as if a drive to push her hurtling over the edge was all consuming. Caroline could feel the strap on rubbing deliciously roughly against her enflamed clit. She thrust harder faster edging herself towards the light of her own climax, crying Kate's name. Caroline leant over Kate's sweat ridden body and bit hard into her shoulder, forcing a strangled cry from Kate's dry lips.

Caroline withdrew herself and pulled Kate to the edge of the bed helping her stand, Kate felt disorientated her body lost to its own need, she took in the sight of the strap on flopped betweenCaroline's toned legs. Kate's hands leaning forward dipping into the crevice of Caroline's tender breasts, Kate's delicate fingers tracing intimate patterns.

She heard Caroline's growl as her hand found it way down to the toy waiting between her thighs. Kate rubbed her hand up and down the shaft as she sucked on Caroline's ear lobe, feeling her tremor as she pushed the toy in to her wet centre allowing it to create more delicious friction.  
Caroline felt her legs weakening her need to be fucked so hard overriding her control, she threw Kate against the wall. "You bad girl, distracting me I'm in charge remember" she whispered smiling. Caroline thrust the toy deep inside Kate again feeling it slide through her soaking centre with ease, so slick it made her almost cry in ecstasy as she watched Kate's face. Caroline held Kate harshly against the wall helping her to lift her legs around her waist. Kate tightened her grip around Caroline as Caroline relentlessly pounded into her over and over watching the sex induced daze descend over her lovers features.

Kate winced as her back hit the wall harder, the impact hard, Caroline kissed her neck moving her hand against her back to soften her contact. Kate smiled even like this Caroline was so caring she thought, her thoughts lost as her nipple was lost in a warm mouth a gentle flicking and sucking Following.

"Oh Christ" she yelped her head back against the wall arching her body towards Caroline. "Touch yourself Kate finish it" Caroline spoke growled as their eyes locked lovingly playful, but focused, Kate obliged and lowered her hand to her clit and rubbed gently. "Harder Kate, touch yourself harder" eyes still locked as Kate's fingers attacked her sensitive bundle of nerves. Cries emitted around the room from both women as their bodies continued to wind themselves up ready for an imminent release. Caroline watched Kate's eyes grow heavy her chest flush brighter, her legs shook from the sheer intensity. Caroline took Kate's lips and then thrust deeply inside Kate "come for me" she spoke gently, as involuntarily Kate surrendered letting go.

Kate felt the over wellming intensity of her walls clamping around the hard toy, her legs jittery weak from the suspension, her skin glistening wet her clit sore from her own attack. She sank her head into Caroline's neck, as she was gently lowered to stand, Caroline holding her steady allowing her to recover.

Finally Kate lifted her head to see her beautiful Caroline gazing at her so warmly so lovingly her heart melted, "God you are amazing I love you Caroline". Caroline watched Kate's pupils widen a sly smile playing upon her lips, Kate slowly undid the strap on fromCaroline's hips.

Kate drove her fingers without warning into Caroline dripping wet slick pussy, her eyes rolling back in her head at the Devine sensation.  
Caroline loosing her senses was longer coherent as her desire built to new levels of demand, Kate leant her over the sofa chair in their bedroom. Kate sliding on the harness,and letting her fingers play with Caroline's swollen lips from behind edging her fingers into her core, before she slide them inside her.

A violent scream of appreciation echoed around the cream walls of the bedroom, Caroline crippling over the chair all coordination lost. Her mind void of anything other than Kate pounding into her, her hips rolling to accompany the thrusts from behind. She felt Kate delicately sweep a stray stand from her face, as her lips trailed down her back licking at the salt crystal forming over her body. Kate's hands now holding onto her breasts massaging gently adding to her need, Kate without hesitation withdrew and heard a regretful moan. Kate sank to the floor and let her head dip between Caroline's open legs as she let her tongue dip along the outer lips of her centre, feeling Caroline's body quake. Kate used her hands to part her lips and slide along her clit and down to her moist opening. Dipping her tongue in gently at first and then faster her finger rubbing her sensitive clit. Caroline's cries increasing as her hands dug into the back of the chair, her body almost in pain screaming for the release to topple into the bliss her orgasm would bring.  
""Please" her voice cracked shaky her legs weak, Kate stood up leaving her hand stroking her centre the juices flowing freely from her centre covering her hand.  
Kate pulled Caroline back away from the chair and sat down "straddle me Caroline". Caroline blinked lost at the most magnificent slight that sat before her, Kate heavy breasts perfect in proportion her glistening legs from her juices a wide smile across her lips.  
Caroline moved forward and climbing onto Kate's lap, they kissed each other trailing hot steamy mouths across raw flesh, until Kate rubbed the toy against Caroline's slick clit.

A loud gasp emitted as Kate eased Caroline's hips down onto the large toy, it hit new areas designed to bring pleasure. Kate thrust her bottom upwards driving the toy In deeper, as she held Caroline's hips forcing them down more roughly.

She could feel her own need rising as the friction built, Caroline spread her hands on either side of Kate's head resting on the back of the sofa, her eyes closed her body shaking her head in Kate's neck. Kate heard her sharp breaths as she thrust the hard toy into her penetrating Caroline more deeply. Caroline rode the large toy, feeling it fill her and the building rhythm as it slipped in and out of her. Her walls tensed around it, her centre becoming wetter she could feel it dripping down her leg. The pressure building ... until she caught a view of Kate and she lost all restraint and came violently ontop of Kate. Kate rolled her hips gently easing Caroline through her climax, until they both sat in each other's embrace recovering the toy still inside Caroline's centre. Both breathless and totally exhausted neither able to move, as they held each other tightly.

Finally Caroline slid from Kate, taking Kate's hand and leading her to bed, where they cuddled up together and fell asleep well and truly exhausted and content.


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you for all the amazingly lovely reviews. Im so greatful you have taken the time to read this, and I'm glad your enjoying it. Anyway here is the next update :) xxx

A light buzzing echoed around the room, Caroline rolled over sleepily to turn her alarm off. She left Kate fast asleep on the bed pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweater and headed for the stairs.

Caroline sat with her cup of coffee at the breakfast bar, it felt like an eternity until the ring of the door bell stirred her back to her senses right on time 4oclock. She opened the door and took the precious package signing for it quickly, seeing the spotty fresh faced boy smile at her. Caroline placed it on the table taking her coffee in hand again, she was suddenly filled with a feeling of overwhelming happiness. Here in this box in front of her could possible hold the next chapter of their lives together, their child if things went to plan. Her and Kate cemented together with their love and the life of a child together. It was strange she had never felt this emotional with the boys she had never felt the joy of sharing it with John. With Kate she would carry their child, this precious cargo and she would support her care for her. She never really had the connection before with the boys they were her children and she loved them more than she felt was possible, but she had felt alone isolated in the experiences. It had never been what John had wanted, he had no desire to have a child it was her who had decided. Thinking about it she had known she was trying for a baby when she had fallen pregnant with Wiliam, but she had never really consulted John as far as she had seen it was her choice her baby. And yet here with Kate it felt so different they had decided they both wanted this. They both were fully involved and although she would not physically carry the child, it was already hers Already before it even existed. This idea of if they were lucky Kate would fall pregnant, parents together and she was excited at the prospect. Caroline was aware it might not be easy she wasn't naive enough to believe that it may happen easily with their first try but, she felt connected to Kate they were in this together come what may.

She heard a sleepy call from the stairs "Caroline", "I'm in here" she called watching a beautifully drowsy Kate appear in the door way. "I don't like it when I wake up and your not beside me" she muttered curling her body behind Caroline's. "Sorry sweetheart, but we had a delivery" she motioned towards the small package upon the table, A broad grin swept across her face "oh yes" her eyes looked into Caroline's. "Are you stil sure about this?" Caroline took her face in her hands "100% Kate as long as it's still what you want?". Kate nodded "it is so much, so much it frightens me a little", Caroline took her in her arms "all we can do is give it our best shot, either way I'm still here we are sill a family baby or no baby". Kate sobbed a little "yep your right, god I love you so much it's hard to put it into words". "Well I'll take that as a complement from a wordsmith like you Kate", Caroline smirked Kate laughed "it's is a compliment darling".

Kate took Caroline's hand "Shall we go make a baby?", Caroline picked up the package from the counter and let Kate lead her up the stairs. Once inside the bedroom Caroline pushed Kate onto the bed, "not got the dominatrics out of your system yet i see" Kate giggled. " well I enjoyed it more than I assumed I would you know me, always like to be in control". Caroline pulled her sweater over her head leaving her bare breasts exposed and her jeans still on showing off her brilliant figure. "Christ your sexy" Kate whispered watching Caroline's lips trace into a radiant smile.

Caroline undid the package "well this takes away the sexiness of it a little" she spoke sarky playfully at Kate as she dipped the long syringe into the small pot of fluid. Drawing as much into the tube as possible and laid it on the bed next to her leg, "here we go" she whispered. Kate felt Caroline attack her neck, sucking again whispering sweet nothings into her ear, she shivered on cue. God her body was relentless in its need for this amazing woman, she moan loudly as Caroline's hands travelled lower undoing her dressing gown.

Caroline felt herself shake as her hands slipped down her torso and down to her moist centre, it was sticky from their love making before, she could feel the new desire seeping through.

Caroline had to admit it was a confidence boost seeing how easily Kate's body responded to her touches. Caroline moved her mouth down lower over Kates stomach and stopped just short of her clit. "Christ Caroline, why do you always have to tease me" she breathed huskily. "Umm ...Kate it's more exciting this way, wouldn't you agree" hearing Kate groan in reply. Caroline's lips now encircled over Kate's sensitive bundle of neves she could feel kates hips bucking into her already. Impatient as ever Caroline thought as she slipped her fingers inside her warm cavity, as her tongue slipped deliciously slowly over her clit in contrast. She could tell Kate was close her knees shook, Kate's hands buried in her hair, a Loud moan of delight sailing around their heads. Caroline picked up the pace, "Arh Christ Caroline, I'm going to... Come if you don't stop doing that".

Caroline moved her free hand to locate the syringe as she thrust her fingers in deeper harder, she felt her walls clamp on her hand. A few delicate teasing strokes of her tongue and Kate came hard, her hands spasmed in Caroline's hair pulling it roughly. It was a beautiful sight she would never get used to this she though, as she looked up from between her legs to see Kate's beautiful face lost in her orgasm.

Caroline took the syringe and gentle pushed the tube as far into Kate's centre as she could, plunging it releasing the contents before Kate could register what she was doing. Carolines mouth latching onto her clit once more, Kate's legs clamping around her head, she was so sensitive it was almost painful. Caroline touches so sensitive slow and yet so powerful, Kate cried out once again as she came hard. Caroline lapped at her juices in a euphoric state or arousal, slowly traveling up to take Kate's lips. "I love you Kate" she said loudly confidently "I love you too Caroline".

They lay their for some time before drifting into sleep, waking and making love again and falling a sleep for a final time before they rose. It was 9pm they had been asleep for hours, "I have to admit the are definite advantages of having the house to ourselves" Caroline winked.

"If we lived alone, I'd loose the power of my legs the amount of earth shattering orgasms you have given me in just one afternoon, your insatiable Caroline". Caroline smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kate, "are you complaining Mckenzie?" She smirked "umm what do you think!" Kate burst out laughing.

"just what I thought and I'll have you know you traught me everything I know" Caroline winked. "well I can see why you hired me, I must be an extraordinarily good teacher".

"I would have to agree with you there my darling Kate, but before I decide to never leave this bed again I'm starving". Kate pecked her on the lips "come on I'll rustle us something up, after all you have had a very exhausting afternoon" she smirked.

They sat on the sofa watching a film neither particularly watching it, tucking into their spag Bol "Caroline do you think it will work?". Caroline saw the excitement and fear in her lovers eyes. "I don't know darling, but let's hope for the best, that's all we can do. Let science take care of the rest, science has always been my friend of mine Kate". She smiled at Kate "and if it doesn't work we can try again and if it does tonight we will have made our baby. Either way I'm happy because all I need is you and the boys, we are a family now...forever".

They sat in silence for a while both lost in their own thoughts of the what ifs, of the future and what it may hold and how they wold cope with the challenges that brings. Both snuggled into each other speechless content in the possibilities that lay ahead now they had found each other. Caroline let a tear slip down her cheek it was awful looking back to just a few months ago. It was a depressing reality to recognize that one person does have the ability to change your life, to change you from the inside. It scared her witless but more than anything it filled her with regret, that she now knew never in her entire life had she felt so happy. Finally like she had found her place, So whatever may come their way she was accepting that if this was as happy as they got, that would be enough for her.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you so much for all the lovely comments, it's given me the enthusiasm to update again already. I hope this does not disappoint. Xxxxx

It had been over a month since that night, that night that silently held the possibilities for the future whatever they may end up being. Caroline had purposefully not made too much fuss about the possibility of a pregnancy, but she knew it was on Kate's mind as much as hers.

Kate came out of the bathroom tears slipped silently down her face, "I'm bleeding, I guess it wasn't to be this time". Caroline wrapped her arms around her lovers waist and kissed her salty cheeks, attempting to comfort and hide her own disappointment and distress. They lay on the bed entwined fully clothes just holding each other, "we can try again Kate" Caroline whispered. "Um maybe but I forgot how much this part hurts, when it doesn't work out to plan".

It had been 3 weeks since that day Kate had emerged from the bathroom telling her she had, had her period and she wasn't pregnant. They hadn't chatted any more about another try, the loss still too fresh the disappointment Raw. They had carried on as normal Kate finally after two weeks seemed to pick up, her mood becoming more like her usual self. They had enjoyed a family lunch with the boys until Kate had excused herself ,the family all together was too much a reminder that she would never truly have that.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Kate's waist stroking over her stomach "are you ok", a muffled sob came from Kate. "Oh Kate I hate seeing you like this, can I do anything" she muttered her lips pressed to her neck. "No Caroline, your amazing I just can't help feel sad that I will never have what you do", Caroline pulled her to face her "but you do we are your family". "I know and I love you all so much but something fundamental is missing". Caroline's face saddened "I know I'm so sorry I can't say I totally understand but I know how much you wanted to be a mum. We haven't discussed it but would you like to try again?" Kate nodded and then hesitated. "I so desperately want to try again but I'm scared how many times can we go through this to have no success. How much can we take emotionally physically?" Kate's sad eyes deep in thought. Caroline swept a stray hair from her face "honestly I don't know, I guess we try until we both decide we can't anymore. If that's what you want?" She kissed Kate's wet lips creating a faint smile "that's better" Caroline smirked.

It had been another month before they had decided to try again and yet to no avail Kate's period on time again, and to make it worse Kate and Caroline had been Ill. Caroline groaned as she sat on the toilet, she knew she had good cause not to trust road side burger vans. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but one she would never repeat after how Ill she now felt. Kate seemed to have the same but she found she couldn't keep anything down constantly being sick and feeling dizzy. Caroline had finally persuaded her to go to the doctors a week after she was better, she still found Kate crumpled over the toilet bowl to afraid to move incase she was sick.

"Come on Kate this isn't right, you've not stopped being Ill for over a week. Your not eating or sleeping". It would be irresponsible not to get you checked out, she had continued until Kate had relented.

They both emerged from the doctors into the bright autumn sun shine "I told you Caroline", "I know but it was worth seeing the doctor. At least he's given you some dyrolite to keep you hydrated, you will just have to take it easy until it passes".

Kate could only nod as she ran to the nearest bush and threw up once again, Caroline carefully guiding her into the car. The sickness slowly got better and Kate became more herself again "I swear to god I'm never eating fast food again" she groaned.

4days later Kate was feeling much better, Caroline pulled her in close it had been weeks since they had made love, or even just been truly intimate without the threat of Kate feeling Ill. It was nice just to hold her as they cuddled on the sofa, Caroline trailed her hands over Kate's breasts reveling in the sensation once more. Hearing Kate gasp she carried on trailing her hands down her torso pulling up her jumper a little to smooth her hands over the sensitive skin. Caroline kissed her positioning her to lie on the sofa, her deep arousal taking over, she had forgotten how amazing it was to touch Kate like this. They had had a few hurried fumbles but Kate had not been well enough to make love full heartily, the prospect of a good shag she had to admit had her adrenaline pumping. Kate laughed "your very keen" Caroline dipped her head, "um just a tad it's been over a month since we you know" she motioned to her hand upon Kate joggers.

"No it can't be your exaggerating Caroline", Kate paused toting up the days nope she was right. "Good god how have we lasted she long" she sniggered "well it wasn't from choice, you haven't been well enough. Do you feel ok now?" Kate's smiled broadened at Caroline's desperation. "oh yes I feel great as a matter of fact", Caroline laughed as she pulled her jumper over her head trailing hot open mouthed kissed over her breasts and down to her swollen stomach. Caroline pressed a kiss to one side and then the other pausing, she placed her hand upon Kate stomach moving down to her underwear. She could feel the excitement drumming through her, the desire throbbing between her legs. Caroline paused she felt it again, she lay her head to Kate's stomach ignoring her lovers confused looks.

Caroline looked up at Kate her deep blue orbs reflected in Kate's eyes "Kate can you feel that?" Her voice gentle even toned. Kate looked at her confused "what?" , "that" Caroline spoke pressing her hand more firmly against her stomach.

"well I can feel something, I'm sure it's nothing it's just my stomach settling... Finally" she attempted to pull Caroline forwards to take her lips.

"Kate I don't think that's your tummy", Kate looked at her questioningly as Caroline stood up and ran from the room. She returned seconds later holding a small box, Kate finally clicking what she was insinuating. "No I can't be I would know" she said defiantly. Kate trust me, I think you need to do one these". Kate raised herself from the sofa and took the box from Caroline, Caroline following her into the bathroom. Caroline sat on the floor as Kate finished peeing and sat on the seat, "I wouldn't get your hopes up Caroline. I was bleeding I even saw the doctor he would have known surely". Caroline took her hand "yes I know but you never know, and well just because you had a period that doesn't necessarily mean you can't be".

kate looked into those deep blue eyes giving her the courage to turn the white stick over in her hand. She paused barely daring to breathe as she saw the two blue lines across the stick, looking up at Caroline her eyes welling up. "well?!" Caroline asked impatiently, Kate couldn't speak she merely passed Caroline the white stick. A broad smile mirrored in each other as the news sunk in Kate standing as Caroline jumped up and down excitedly "your pregnant Kate, you are". The tears now streaming down her face her breathes erratic "how can I be? How did I not know", Caroline wrapped her arms around Kate's shaking body. "You've been Ill it's hidden the signs, but if my calculations are correct your 21 weeks pregnant Kate". "I'm pregnant" she repeated as if in trance her brain unable to compute the information.

After half an hour of nervous giggling and grinning Kate stood up "I should go to the doctors double check, before you know we get excited". Caroline nodded trying to keep her emotions in check, she had quickly rung and made an emergency appointment.

Kate sat on the table and lifted up her top, now she had been made of aware of it her stomach did look rounder, she had just assumed it was swollen from being so Ill.

"Right Ladies let's have a look" he squeezed the jell over her stomach, she clenched Caroline hand as the coldness hit her. The nerves building to unbearable heights, as he placed the nozzle over her stomach. He paused for a few moments both of them looking at each other and then back to him, before here turned the screen around to face them and smiled. "well by some miracle yes you are pregnant, I'd say about 21/22 weeks does that sound likely?". "Yes" Caroline nodded "does it look healthy?" She paused a little scared "yep all looks great, considering you have been so unwell. But then taking this into consideration what you've experienced was probably more morning sickness than food poisoning. You never told me you might be pregnant I did ask the question", Kate looked to Caroline before speaking "we did try but I had my period as usual so I assumed I wasn't. Its never been easy for me getting pregnant so I jumped to the worst conclusion that I wasn't". He smiled at them both "well there is no doubt you are definitely pregnant, I can even tell you what your having".

Caroline turned to Kate "it's up to you?", she paused "no I think I'd like it to be a surprise" Caroline smiled and nodded "My choice too".

"Right well I'll book you in for a proper ultra sound at the hospital but all seems well, I suggest you start preparing as you may not have as long as you had anticipated to plan".

Both women sat in the car mute "pregnant" Kate muttered, "yep" Caroline beamed. "well I guess we have a lot of things to discuss and to tell the boys" Kate suggested. "oh crap the boys, this will be a shock we didn't even tell them we were trying" Caroline concluded. "Don't worry the boys will be fine Caroline it's your mother than worries me" she watched Caroline's aghast look before both burst into fits of giggles.


	37. Chapter 37

Hi sorry for the long wait for an update ive been so busy with work I haven't had chance to breathe, so I apologies if the spelling ect isn't my best. I'm shattered but wanted to give you an update :)

So here is the next update hope it doesn't disappoint, and I'll try update again tomorrow.

Thank you again to anyone who is reading and all your lovely comments, ... So enjoy!

Caroline and kate drove back in silence for a while, both taking in the enormity of what they had been told. Their lives were about to change for ever and it felt surreal, they hadn't had the normal build up of the pregnancy like most couples. It meant that things we're already travelling at greater speed now they knew, Caroline tried to focus on the road but her mind was swimming with the practicalities.

They would have to tell the boys and they wouldn't have much time to adjust to the idea, what of they hated they idea or felt like she had deceived them. They had no warning she could only hope for the best. Then there was the issue that kate would need to take maternity leave sooner rather than later. She would have to organise that and provide cover aswell as her own time off. She would need to sort out a nursery, buy all the baby bits. She doubted anything she had in a the loft would be of any use, it had ben so long since she had lawrence.

She felt herself tense at the realization of all the things that needed to be done and in relatively no time at all. Kate stroked her leg " it's ok Caroline stop panicking", she had been watching Caroline for a few minutes, watching her brow crinkle her body tense and knew she was overwhelming herself with the logistics of it all. "I'm not panicking" Caroline smiled gently at her, Kate giggled. "Yes you are I can see you are. You forget I know what your like, but there is no need. The boys will be great, we can work out all the school stuff your amazing at that and I can work for a bit longer. You will sort your schedule with Beverly so you can have time off. We have ages to get all the baby bits and i'm sure you said, you still had some bits in your loft. They could be useful and we can decorate the nursery together and sort out all the other logistics". Caroline reached for her hand squeezing it "yes i know sweetheart, thank you".

Caroline couldn't help smile at Kate's glowing face, she looked so happy it made her brim with pride. Caroline pulled the car over and turned to face her. "What's the matter Caroline?" Kate suddenly scared and confused that her reassurances hadn't been enough. "Nothing im more than fine sweetheart, I'm wonderful. But I just wanted to be alone with you, when we get home the boys my mum it's going to a bit chaotic. So i just wanted some time me and you to take it in, we're going to be parents Kate". Her grin spread over her face her bright blue orbs wide in the excitement. Caroline leant and pulled kate into her embrace their lips meeting softly as her hand travelled down to lay upon her stomach. She felt kate shiver at the intimate gesture her hormones racing she had never been more attracted to Caroline than now.

Never wanted her more, her lips hungry for her touch she unclipped her seat belt and nestling into Caroline touch, as her body eagerly pressed against her lover. Her arousal heightened as Caroline ran a gentle stroke across her left breast, Kate moaning in approval as her body arched towards her. "Can I use my hormones as an excuse that I find you irresistible, and right now all I can think about Is you touching me, making me cry your name?" She smiled angelicly. Caroline's smile radiating across her face, "god I love you so much Kate I don't even have the words".

Caroline moved the car forward into the lay by a little deeper cover under the trees. She mimicked Kate removing her seat belt and instantly found her hand in between kates legs. She could feel the heat intense as she kissed kates neck, as her fingers skimmed over her core. "Take them off" she motioned to kates trousers, She watched as kates cheeks flushed as she complied with her request rather difficultly in the car.

"Bonus to wearing skirts" kate winked as her hand slipped with ease up Caroline's leg to find her underwear. A sweet smile as she glided past the barrier to meet Caroline's hot core.

"Jesus Christ kate" Caroline squealed burying her head into kates neck, "come here" Caroline whimpered edging Kate onto her lap. She ran her hands up kates naked thighs sensing kates keenness and anticipation of her next move".

It didn't take long until Caroline's hand slipped full into her wetness as Kate Straddled her legs, dipping her hands into Caroline's heated centre. Both revelling in the sensations of the others hands upon there centers, still for a moment taking each other in.

Kate gasped as Caroline's tentatively delved a little deeper into her hot contracting core, her hips gyrating. Kate pressed her palm to Caroline's clit applying more pressure. Caroline's head buried in kates top, felling kate groan loudly their eyes meeting as the feeling or euphoria washed over their bodies. Both came hard holding each other closely letting their bodies finally still. A gentle loving kiss exchanged as Kate slipped from Caroline's lap, lying her head against the head rest. "Christ we are getting good at that" a seductive smile played on her lips. Caroline's face radiating " you have made me so happy kate. Happier than I ever knew I could be. I love you and I can't wait for us to be parents together". Kate kissed her soft lips again " oh Caroline I wake up everyday thankful that I found you". Caroline smiled "well that's good then", she winked " as we're having a baby. Are you ready to go and share our happy news?". Kate smiled "never been more ready, this a new chapter for us".

They arrived home holding hands as they walked into the kitchen to be met by the boys, William walking up to his mother "everything ok mum you look a bit flustered". Caroline's cheeks becoming pinker as Kate was attempting not to giggle. "Yes I'm fine love, but me and Kate have something we need to tell you, but It might come as a bit of a shock".

Lawrence laughed "mum finally popped the question then?", Kate blushed "well we have spoken about it but no it's not that". Caroline laughed "you wouldn't mind if we did get married at some point then?" Watching both boys shake their heads. She had briefly spoken to Kate about getting married but they had decided it was probably too soon for the boys. Honestly neither had imagined she would be pregnant, after her previous problems they had assumed it would take a year or so. Caroline hadn't really thought about it since, she had been married to John and it hadn't meant anything Really. But hearing her son say it she knew now that it was what she wanted, Kate wasn't John and marriage with Kate would be a whole different ball game.

"So what is it?" William asked softly "well it's good news, nothing bad but maybe you boys should sit down". William and Lawrence looked at each other quizzically before sitting down at the kitchen table, as Kate and their mum joined them.

"Right well umm..." Caroline stuttered turning to Kate for help, "well you know how much I love you boys and how much I love your mum" she turned to Caroline who smiled. "Well I have always wanted children and it's such a blessing to have you two in my life, and me and your mum are completely committed to one another..." Kate was finding it difficult too.

Caroline placed her hand on top of Kate's, "we decided to try for a baby". Lawrence and William laughed "really?". "Thought two of us was enough?" Lawrence sniggered, Caroline smiled "well maybe your right" she chuckled. "But me and Kate love each other and she really wanted to have a child so we thought ... Well we wanted to see if it was possible".

"So your going to try for a baby?" William smiled at his mum and Kate "that's great news, another brother or sister. Well I don't mind if that's what you wanted to talk about"he said as Lawrence sat silently. Caroline eyed her youngest boy lovingly before he caught her eye and smiled, "I think it would be lovely, honestly I get lonely sometimes now Wills is away a lot and soon he will be away at uni".

Kate and Caroline looked at each other broad grins across their faces, this couldn't be going any better so far. Caroline sat up a little straighter "well I'm so pleased you don't mind, because I love you and I want you to be happy. "Lawrence went to stand "nah I don't mind, but i am suppose to be going to Angus now, so can we talk about it a bit later?".

Caroline smiled nervously "well you can go in a minute but there is a bit more", "come on then mum spit it out". Caroline wetted her dry lips "well me and Kate tried to get pregnant a few months ago, but we were sure it hadn't worked... But well we were wrong and she's already 5months pregnant".

Lawerence sat down on the chair with a thud his mouth open wide "what how could you not know kate was 5 months pregnant?". He turned to William in shock "seriously you didn't know mum, you share the same bed how did you not notice?". Caroline couldn't find the words " so Kate spoke, "well I've been ill haven't I, and i have been to the doctors and they hadn't noticed either. But more to the point boys I am now pregnant and I hope you don't hate the idea".

Lawrence smiled "hate! I think it's great news, and we don't even have to wait that long now. You wait till I tell Angus he hates being an only child he will be so jealous". Caroline smiled the relief washing over her, as she turned to face William. "William what about you?", William reached his hand out to his mum "I'm very pleased for you both congratulations" his smile radiant.

After sitting for a long time Lawrence got up to go to Angus's he hugged Kate and his mum "can I see Kate?" he asked shyly. Kate laughed "of course" she lifted her top up as his hand pressed against her rounded tummy. Know they knew it was obvious she had a round tummy "do you know if it's a boy or a girl". "It will be a suprise" Kate chuckled, asLawrence lovingly talked to her stomach before moving away.

"Is it a secret can I tell Angus?", Kate looked at Caroline before she spoke "no it's fine I'm going to have to tell people now I'm so far gone". "Awesome, well I'll see you later for dinner" he grinned leaving the kitchen. He had left William who now stood and hugged them both, "It's rather exciting isn't it, you too must be excited if not in shock".

Caroline kissed his cheek, he was such a sensitive caring young man he never failed to make her feel proud. A light giggle escaped her lips "yes we are, but I'm much happier that you and Lawrence are ok with it, I know it's a shock and it's all rather fast. But I'm just so happy everything is just perfect" the smile failing to leave her face. "I'm glad mum you deserve to be happy, and Kate you know we all love you". Caroline wiped a stray tear as she kissed him again, she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

A loud knock at the door disturbed them as they all turned to see Celia at the back door. "Right well on that note, i think I'll leave you to break it to gran" he smirked, "but I'll be in the living room if you need back up". Caroline squeezed Kate's hand "here goes nothing" she whispered, as she walked across the kitchen and opened the back door, "hi mum what a surprise, I wasn't expecting you".


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you so much for all your lovely comments, I'm so glad ur liking it. I know it's all a bit fluffy but I am a softy and just like Caroline and Kate in their happy little bubble. :)

Caroline took a deep breathe as Celia blustered into the kitchen "morning sweetheart, Alan dropped me off this morning as he's meeting some friends in Harrgate". "Oh ok mum well seeing as your here me and Kate have some news for you" she flashed a glance at Kate. Kate smiled at her reassuringly as she gripped her hand more tightly, "cup of tea first mum". "Yes that would be lovely", Caroline walked over to the kettle and finally they all sat around the kitchen table with hot steaming cups of tea.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me Love?", Caroline shifted uncomfortably. "Well I know it took you some time to come round to the idea of me and Kate". Celia shifted tensely perching on her seat, "well I um... Yes I suppose I did, but you know I just want you to be happy". Caroline smiled "well I'm pleased you feel like that mum as well... Kate and I are having a baby". Celia sat mouth open unsure what to say, she attempted to open her mouth to speak and shut it again. "Mum say something", Caroline watched her mum anxiously "well Caroline I don't know what to say... I mean how?", "well mum that doesn't matter what does is that Kate and I are going to have a baby".

"Well I cant say I'm not surprised but if your already pregnant I can't really say anything can I". "I want you to say your happy for us", "well I am pleased your happy but it's a little bit of a shock I'm mean, I know two women can have a baby. But I never thought you would, I thought you were done with that side of things. The boys are finally grown and you've not been together very long" she sighed, "I know all this mum but Kate has always wanted a baby and I can't imagine anything more wonderful that being apart of that. I want you to be apart of that and treat the child as your granchild mum". "Well that's sweet of you", "sweet mum sweet" Caroline quipped, "well I just meant I'm pleased you want me to be involved. It just might take some time to get my head around it, I still struggle with all the changes. How will you explain it to people." "Mum that doesn't matter lots of same sex couples have children it's nothing unusual and, it's not really anyone else's business is it?".

"No I suppose not, well I guess congratulations! I'm sure in time I'll get fully used to the idea. "Well mum that's the next bit of news, we didn't think Kate was pregnant after we tried but we've found out she's nearly 5months. So the new arrival will be here before long", Caroline couldn't help but smile as she though of their child growing so fast in Kate's tummy.

"were over the moon and the boys are fine with it, we've just told them this morning. Well we only found out Kate was pregnant this morning it's all been a bit of a roller coaster".

"Umm I can see that, well congratulations to you both. I best get back next door and do the few bits I need to before Alan gets back, shall I pop back in later before I go?".

"yes of course were in most of the day now", she smiled at her mother as she smiled and left. Kate chuckled "well that could have gone worse. She didn't seem too appalled by the idea", "no but she wasn't jumping off the ceiling either though. Caroline groaned watching Kate smile pulling her into her embrace, "she will come round Caroline and the main thing is were happy and the boys are too".

"yes your right" Caroline sunk her hands around Kate's waist pulling her small bump against her own stomach, and let her mouth meet Kate's. Kate responded as Caroline pushed herself up onto the kitchen table pulling Kate between her legs. "God I love you" she whispered as she peppered kissed down Kate's neck to the top of her cleavage. "I love you too sweetheart" her touches becoming more intimate. "Huu hum" William coughed from the doorway "gran took it ok then I see" he smiled. Caroline and Kate turned towards him but didn't pull apart "better than we expected anyway". "well that's good, well I just came to tell you I'm going to go down to Polly's for a few hours give you some space". Caroline tilted her head "you don't have to do that darling", "I know mum but I want to tell Polly the news, and I'm sure you too would like some space".

He turned and left them to it "I suppose we best make the most of our time alone before this one arrives" Kate gestured to her stomach. "Fancy a quickie then" Caroline winked hopping from the table, "oh you say the most romantic things Caroline" Kate smirked. Caroline laughed "well I've wasted too much time not saying what I want, so now I know what I want... and it's you, god it's most definitely you".

The door slammed shut, and Kate took Caroline's hand "well were alone and I can't pretend id like anything more than some time alone with you. So please take me to bed Caroline" Caroline kissed her gently and headed for the stairs.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you so much for all the lovely comments, makes my day when I read them. I'm so glad you are all enjoying Reading this. Sorry haven't had much time to update, so here is a small update to keep you going. Enjoy xxxxx

Caroline finished painting the last coat of yellow, one problem with not knowing the sex the colour choices were limited. She had tried about six shades of yellow before settling on a pale citrus colour. They had arranged for most of the nursery things to be delivered this afternoon, and William had kindly help route through the loft. They had found a few things that they could use Caroline's Moses basket, and a mobile that she used for both her boys. They had become surprisingly organized in the last few weeks, Kate was to formally go in maternity leave in a months time. Caroline was still interviewing for cover but, was adamant Kate would be on leave regardless of if the cover was arranged. Caroline had slowly been driving Kate mad, she hadn't realized she was the Molly codling type. She had slipped into the role so easily, it felt so natural looking after Kate making sure she was taking it easy and had everything ready. Kate was definitely pregnant now, and it was very obvious she was 6months gone, and suddenly her bump had grown vastly. Caroline's favorite thing at the moment was snuggling into Kate, she had now become the big spoon and she loved it. She had never found Kate so sexy, everything about her was glowing their was no denying how much she loved her womanly figure.

Kate had been brilliant she had been surprised how well she had taken to it, Kate was eating everything and anything. She was hardly ever tired and Caroline was having to force her to take afternoon naps, or at the very least put her feet up.

Kate took everything in her stride, and wanted to be involved in everything including running Lawrence to rugby practice, and William to Polly's. She had also been taken over by her hormones she had never been so frisky, and well Caroline wasn't complaining at all.

She practically had to force Kate off her as her body reached new heights of pleasure, almost painfully. Only Caroline's flexibility worked in her favor pinning Kate to the bed seizing her hands, forcing her to relent in her actions.

Kate had been amazed at how wonderful Caroline had been, seeing as she was now on the otherside of the table, in that she was the partner rather than the one who was havying the baby. It had made things easier for Caroline as she had experienced all the aches and pains, she knew what Kate was thinking without even having to say it.

All being said being pregnant had done wonders for their already amazing relationship, the boys had been amazing and Kate had never felt more apart of a family.

Kate walked into the now rather yellow bedroom "arh well done sweetheart, I could have helped you know" A sweet smile as she kissed Caroline's lips. "I know but it's just better you take things easy, I couldn't bare it if something..." She couldn't finish the sentence pulling her in closer wrapping her arms around her. "I know but you can't treat me like a china doll for the next 3 months", "I bloody well can Kate. This is my baby too and I want what's best for both of you".

"oh that looks cool mum, ive made you some lunch it's down stairs", Caroline smiled as William popped his head in the door. "oh thank you love", She glanced at her watch "time for a lunch break then and then the furniture should be here, then were one step closer for being ready for this little one" she stroked Kate's bump.

5 O'clock rolled round and finally the nursery was finished, mostly thanks to the boys DIY skills. They really had been amazing and she had been so greatful for all their help, and they really were just as excited as she was.

Kate, Caroline, William and Lawrence flopped onto the sofas in the front room totally exhausted. "Do we get time of school because our weekends have been filled with child labour?" Lawrence suggested. "Nice try" Caroline smirked "if I have to go so do you" "worth a try at least" he laughed turning on the tv, "can we at least get a takeaway tonight?". Kate clapped her hands together "ooo great idea I fancy an Indian with all the extras", "well I guess that's decided then the pregnant lady has spoken". Lawrence giggled pulling the leaflets out of the draw and began to troll through the selection of dishes.


	40. Chapter 40

I can't believe this fiction has 40 chapters, thank you so much to everyone who has read and left me lovely comments. A naughty update as I'm having internet issues so this may have to do for a few days, although I'll try my best :)

Caroline sank back under the covers "I don't want to get up" she groaned running her hands over Kate's body, down her large pert breast and down over her rounded stomach. She felt kate hold her breathe as she found the small thatch of hair that lay there. "Not going to work Elliot, the boys will be back soon" she growled already her mind slipping. "Yes but that's the perks of having older children, they don't need me as much. So they won't notice our absence when they get home" she winked seductively at kate. "With the noise you make they will" she giggled, Her giggles silenced as Caroline reached her sensitive nether lips parting them slightly to glide a firm finger over the bundle of nerves. She watched as Kate bit her lip " Christ Caroline you know ive got no power against you when you do that", she spoke husky under shallow breathes. Her body already arching at her touch betraying her as always, Caroline knew she had won the battle.

Slowly she slipped under the covers and peppered kisses down her soft skin, nipping gently as she descended lower to where kate begged her to be.

Kate surrendered as Caroline's lips met her centre for the third time this afternoon, her senses already on high alert from their previous activities. She had created a monster and she knew it, Caroline had spoken about meanial sex before kate, as Caroline liked to call it. She knew it hadn't meat much and definitely hadn't been about excitement. It just spoke volumes that Caroline had always liked women as now it's just earth shattering, out of this world as Caroline had described it. But she seemed to never have Enough of her, Caroline was obviously enjoying herself kate though smirking. Caroline couldn't get enough of of Kate, just being around her sent shiver down her spine, and she couldn't keep her hands To herself. Kate had to admit she loved it that way, but even Caroline's libido seemed to out match hers. "Christ...you've got so good at this" she squealed curling her toes tightly.

Caroline used the flat of her tongue to swip over her clit nipping and sucking, she could feel Kate's arousal surround her mouth as she dipped lower to enter her centre. She held Kate's stomach as she gyrated in frustration against Caroline's mouth.. Caroline smiled slipping a few fingers into her slippery centre, revelling in the feel of having kate surround her fingers. Her wetness dripped over her hand as she added her mouth to the mix again. She smiled as she felt Kate's hand tangle in her hair pulling roughly. She knew kate was close to her release she always pulled her hair when they reached this stage. It was a funny feeling to know somebody else so well, she could read her body like she could her own. She had never experienced it with anyone, it made making love to kate all the more special and amazingly reactive. Caroline moved her head to take a nipple sucking roughly then gently, thrusting her fingers harder into kate, as Kate bucked her pelvis desperate for more.

Caroline took Kate's lips, Kate moaned at the taste of her own juices upon Caroline's mouth, her breathes heavy her body shimmered in the afternoon sun that kissed the bed from the bay windows. Caroline would never get enough of this sight she thought as she lowered her mouth to Kate's neck. "Your so wet it makes me want to come , just from the feeling of my fingers sliding in and out of you. God I love you, god I love this" Caroline half whispered. Caroline curled her fingers inside kate almost withdrawing them to slide them back in with more force, sending kate screaming into the oblivion of her climax. Caroline held her hand where it was rubbing gently bringing kate down gently, she felt kate squeeze her legs together trapping her hand. She knew kate was so sensitive after she climaxed it was if any touch from Caroline was too much, but Caroline had always liked to push the boundaries.

Caroline laughed as she fell to the bed "what's so bloody funny Elliot", Kate eyed her suspiciously. "Nothing just I was right I heard the boys come back in good 20 minutes ago". Kate playfully punched her "not funny and for that I'm not going to return the favor, you will have to wait".

Caroline pouted her bottom lip "no fair, I'm so pent up you can possibly leave me like this" Kate smirked and pulled herself out of bed.

Caroline lay helplessly upon the bed her body on high alert desperate for release, she didn't think she could physically manage to wait until later. She slowly lowered her hand down to her wet centre placing a dexterous finger against her clit, and began to softly rub in delicate circles. Teasing herself but she also knew she would have to be quick, she felt her eyes become heavy her body suspended in the act. She attacked her clit more roughly feeling herself winding up the tight coil that was already nearing it's edge. Using her other hand she slowly slipped a finger into her wetness and tried to stifle a moan, as she felt her release build. Her body hot her fingers aching to stay where she needed them driving her self towards the edge, until she couldn't last. She threw her head back hard against the pillow, bitting her lip as she finally crashed over the edge. Her eyes slowly reopening adjusting to the light, she smirked as she saw Kate mouth open standing at the end of the bed. Caroline smiled "i told you I couldn't wait that long, you got me all excited". Kate slid the lock across the door before moving over to Caroline roughly pulling her legs towards the end of the bed, she leant down to the box under the bed pulling out the strap on. "Well we can't have that now can we, no do you promise to be quiet" Kate smirked.

Caroline mouth suddenly dry all she could do was to nod as Kate finished strapping it to her and pulled Caroline closer. Kate let her hands dip between her legs "you have been a bad girl I can feel how wet you are" she groaned as she slipped the strap on into Caroline slick centre. Caroline arched her back linking her legs around Kate's bottom pulling the strap on deeper "oh Christ Kate please, fuck me" she mouthed. Kate smiled edging closer she felt the toy fully fill her, and Kate's movements quick and full of purpose. Caroline bit down on her hand to stifle the cries of pleasure, as Kate thrust into her harder and harder. Caroline's own hand meeting her clit to aid her to her release, Kate pulled out much to Caroline protests before edging all the way back in and in that moment Caroline came hard all over the toy. Kate slowly removing it and lay between Caroline's legs "is that better" Caroline nodded "Christ I love" she claimed Kate's lips furiously.

Kate stood up removing the strap on from her trousers and watched Caroline clean herself up before getting dressed. She could feel Kate's eyes on her naked body it made her feel all tingly as if yet still she hadn't had enough of her amazingly beautiful Kate. Kate slapped her bottom covered by her jeans "I know that look Caroline. Now stop it we need to go and make dinner". Kate unlocked the bedroom door to see William and Polly emerging from their bedroom "oh hi Polly" Caroline's embarrassment clear. "Hi" she smiled "mum can Polly stay for dinner?", "yes sure no problem" her cheeks flushing. "If your not to busy that is" he smirked. "No not busy... I'll go make a start now" she headed for the stairs followed by Kate. As they reached the kitchen Kate couldn't hold it any longer and burst into laughter, "do you think they heard us Kate?". Kate just laughed harder holding her stomach "probably your never quite, I did tell you it was risky when the boys are home". Caroline held her hands to her face "OMG ok no more sex in future when the boys are home" she groaned, Kate smirked. "Well I did warn you and I don't know why your telling me it's you thats the randy insatiable one". Caroline laughed "well I can't argue with that" she smiled, Kate pulled her close. "Don't worry sweetheart I don't think he cared even if he did hear, what do you think they've been doing all afternoon, or right now for that matter". Caroline stopped dead in her tracks "you do think they are?", "Caroline he's a grown up and yes I think you would be very naive to think they haven't". Caroline shook her head "best just not to think about it" she groaned and headed for the fridge.


	41. Chapter 41

Here is a another quick update as for some weird reason I woke up mega early today on my morning off... So at least I've been productive :)

Thank you so mulch for all your lovely comments, it makes writings this so much more enjoyable to know you are enjoying it. Thank you again.. Here is the next installment. Xxxxxx

Caroline emerged from the hallway "right are you ready?" She asked, Kate nodded smiling at her beautiful face. Kate's due date was fast arriving and they were heading into town to look at buggys, it was the one thing they decided they wanted new. As they walked into the shop Kate couldn't help giggle "I think this little one is excited, theirdoing summersaults in here" she touched a gentle hand to her bump.

"Hello I'm Maddy, can I help at all what are you looking for today?" The shop assistant stepped forward from behind the till. "Oh hello we need to look at some buggys please" Kate spoke softly as she followed the lady to the back of the shop. "Right well we have lots of options, but my personal opinion is this one" she pointed to a black and red bugaboo. It had a Moses basket type top for when the baby was first born which was detachable, which would be useful. It had a car seat that strapped onto the top so she could transfer easily and finally a smaller upright seat for when they were older. All in all she thought it had everything you could possibly need, "it's a very popular one because believe me you will need all theses things" the girl smiled.

She left them to it, leaving Kate looking uncertain "it's lovely it's it, but I'm sure we can find something cheaper". Caroline took her hands "hey money is not an issue, whatever our child need they will get ok. I don't wear that stupid gown at school for no reason, it pays good money" she chuckled. Kate laughed as Caroline briefly took her lips "so you like it then Kate?", "well yes" Caroline nodded and walked towards the girl "can we have one deliveries please.

The girl looked uncomfortable "umm yes sure, if you could just fill this form out", Caroline took the pen filled it and handed it back. She turned to Kate "would you be interested in a free baby and mummy photography shoot, we are doing a special promotional offer for those who spend over £400".

"No harm is there" Caroline suggested "oh I'm very sorry madam but it is just for the baby and parents". Caroline turned to face her "excuse me?" "Sorry I just meant it's a family portrait", Caroline's eyes widening further. "Yes I understood what you meant but I didn't understand, I am going to be a parent this is my baby too". The girl shrunk under Caroline's icy gaze "oh I'm terribly sorry I didn't realize" she stuttered "I only mentioned it as you have to put your bank details down". "Right well there you go all done" she handed back the form and took her receipt and taking Kate's hand headed from the shop.

"Arg that makes me so angry how dare she assume I'm not" Caroline blustered, she had anticipated people have negative comments about it being a child in a same sex relationship. But she hadn't prepared herself for people to not even account for her, to not even register her as the child's parent. It hurt more than she liked to admit that because they weren't the norm people were bound to make incorrect assumptions.

Kate took her lips as they reached the car "forget it" she whispered peppering kisses over her chin, Caroline nodded. "Right I need to nip into school I forgot my paperwork, and then we can go back and get some lunch" Caroline suggested.

Kate wandered down the hallways to the hall where the piano lay, she knew Caroline would be longer than five minutes. As she sat down at the piano she felt the baby kick, "are you a musician in the making" she chuckled to her round bump.

Kate sat up a little straighter and began to play, her body relaxing her mind numb as the rhythm of the music took over, it felt so natural so calming.

Caroline heard the music and knew exactly where Kate had ended up, as she entered the hall she smiled as she saw Keyes closed head back playing the piano. She loved how passionate Kate was when it came to music, it was also rather erotic to watch her play those dexterous fingers skimming over the white and black keys.

Kate smiled as she felt Caroline stand behind her "I think you should play at our wedding" Caroline smiled.

kate stopped and turned to face her "is that a proposal", Caroline stood still she hadn't registered what she had said until Kate's eyes bore into her. She lowered onto her knees taking Kate's hands in hers and holding them upon her bump, "yes Kate I love you so much it's unbearable sometimes, And I'd love you to be my wife" Caroline finished. She glanced at Kate's brown orbs for a moment fearful she had said the wrong thing, until Kate lowered her lips to hers. "Is that a yes?" Caroline chuckled "yes it's a yes" Kate smiled, "I love you too".

They sat for a while before they realized where they were "right shall we go home and get some lunch?" Caroline suggested hearing Kate's stomach growl in hunger. "Ooo yes I'm starving" Kate took Caroline's hand as they walked to the car.

Chicken and avocado sandwiches were Kate's craving at the moment, with ketchup much to Caroline's confusion. "Just try's it it's so yummy Caroline" Kate smiled, "ill take your word for it" Caroline smirked. "It's not like it's a weird craving I've read about people who eat soap so a bit of ketchup with my sandwich isn't that bad". Caroline laughed "no I suppose not but it's the wotsits you've decided to add in there too that makes it all the more interesting" she giggled. "What can I say other than your totally missing out" Kate smirked as she tucked into her sandwich, "so what we doing this afternoon?".

Caroline looked at her "well you need a rest" ,Kate pouted "but I'm not tired" she groaned "all the same" Caroline spoke in her head teacher firm voice. Kate knew she wouldn't get out of it "what will you do?" Kate asked sulkily. "Well I've got some paperwork to do and then this afternoon we've got your scan". Kate nodded "seems like your on top of it all then" she winked, "will you at least bring it up stairs so I don't get lonely". Caroline made an attempt to protest knowing it would be less distracting to stay in the study, but caved at the sight of Kate's pleading eyes. "Of course I will, right you go up and I'll be up once I've tidied up" she helped Kate up from her chair. "Thank you, I really do love you Caroline" she took Caroline's lips, enjoying the feel until Caroline pulled apart. "Nice try but no... Now go on go to bed and put the tv on I'll be up soon" Kate pouted slightly in disappointment but headed for the stairs.


	42. Chapter 42

A small update for you guys, enjoy :) xx

Caroline and Kate had been in a baby bubble as they finished arranging all the necessary things before it's arrival. Caroline had sneakily bough a few bits Kate was unaware of she, was sure the way Kate was carrying she knew what sex it could be. She sat at the end of the sofa Kate's feet on her lap as she massaged them, listening to Kate's groans of approval. As William made his entrance into the room with Polly, "hi mum, Kate" he spoke shly. "Is everything ok you see to have been distant the last few days?" She watched her eldest son fidget a little. "Everything is great mum, but we have something to tell you both" he paused. "I hope you understand but me and Polly love each other and although we are young we know what we want. We have found a house in Oxford to rent whilst we are both studying and we want to live together". Caroline smiled at her nervous looking son "well I think that's a lovely idea and well you know what you want, so you go for it love". "Thanks mum, there is a little bit more I know we are young" he paused "I know you are a young man of 22 now William but yes you will always be my little boy" she sighed. "Well I've asked Polly to marry me, and well we are engaged" he placed his arm around her waist. "We are not planning anything until after university probably but it's what we both want and it's a symbol of our love and commitment" he bit his lip his eyes travelled from his mother to Kate.

"oh William that's amazing news I'm so happy for you both" Caroline eased Kate's feet from her legs and stood to hug them both. Kate following with a little more difficulty "aww amazing news" she hugged them both watching Caroline shine with pride. "I know were young mum but..." Caroline cut him "off age is just a number if something makes you happy, don't let anything stand in your way". Caroline rubbed her hand around Kate's waist and pulled her body flush to hers. " I learnt that the long way round I don't want the same for you, I'll support you no matter what, do you need any help with the house". "Thank you mum but we will be ok we have worked it out as you have generously offered to pay my fees we should have no trouble". She couldn't help smile at her sons likeness to her so practical and forward thinking side. "So have you told your dad?" He shook his head "we wanted you two to be the first to know" she pushed the single tear of happiness from her cheek. "Well that's lovely and we are both very happy for you" Kate nodded vigorously. "Ok well we are going to pollys for dinner to tell her parents wish us luck" Caroline kissed her son.

Caroline had sat back down on the sofa Kate joining her "you ok?" Kate asked stroking her arm "hum..., oh yes I'm fine just he's growing up so fast. Engaged my son is engaged it's a little bit scary. But I'm happy for him it's wonderful news". They snuggled quietly Kate lightly dozing as Caroline read through her dull reports, Kate fidgeting "are you ok Kate?" She asked so fully of love and tenderness. "I think so, I just keep having these twinges but it's probably nothing I've still got a month to go until I'm due". "Why don't you try having a walk about and I'll get you a cup of tea" Caroline offered thoughtfully, "or you could distract me" her coy seductive smile Playing across her lips. Caroline couldn't help but laugh "you have a one track mind" she giggled as Kate pulled her closer, snaking her hands around her lovers waist connecting their lips. "Umm that's better" Kate groaned feeling Caroline hold her she always seemed to feel better, she couldn't help It she felt safe. Kate cheekily squeezed her bum before pulling away the sharp pain getting worse. "Ouch god it hurts" she groaned Caroline eying her suspiciously "how long have you had these twinges Kate?". She watched Kate trying to work it out "well maybe a few hours they come and go and I fell asleep so I didn't notice them as much, why?", Caroline smiled reassuringly "because if I'm not mistaken your in labour". She watched the panic cross Kate's face "I can't be it's too early, I'm sure I'm not", Caroline took her arm and guided her towards the front door "well best get you checked out just in case" she smiled reassuringly. Kate took the final step to the door and with a small groan Caroline watched as her waters broke flooding the floor, "yep I'd say you were in labour, let's just have a seat here". Caroline guided Kate to the chair in the hall before picking up the phone to call the hospital, nodding and speaking to the woman quickly but calmly before hanging up. "Right they are sending an ambulance because your early" she washed the flash of panic cross across Kate's face, "Don't panic it's just to be careful you and the baby will be fine". She felt Kate grip her hand "I'm scared" she whimpered "I know you are but you are doing great, it will be fine".


	43. Chapter 43

Hey thank you for being so patient waiting for an update. I hope this isn't a disappointment. I'll try update again very soon. Thank you for all your lovely feedback, enjoy. Xx

Caroline had done amazingly well keeping Kate calm, her head teacher mode taking over to keep her own emotions in check. She remembered having William and how scared she had been, she held Kate tight as they waited for the ambulance.

"Caroline I want to push" Kate yelled gripping her hand until it was turning purple. "Kate I need to have a look" she spoke softly but firmly watching as Kate nodded. Caroline pulled Kate's trousers down and edged down her underwear, smiling reassuringly at Kate. "It's going to be fine Kate" Kate's face screwed up in pain as another contraction took over, "I need to push". Caroline reached her hand between Kate's legs "Kate the head is showing, I don't think the ambulance will get here in time" she saw the flushed sweaty face of her beloved Kate and leant into kiss her. "Right I'm here, hold on" Caroline scurried away to grab a few things "Caroline don't leave me" a desperate cry from Kate followed her ears until she sat back down beside her.

"It's ok I'm here, right now your contractions are every two minutes so on the next one you need to push, ok?" Kate nodded her eyes locked into Caroline's. Kate pushed down hard into her bottom the pain flooding over her, her eyes connecting with Caroline, she copied her breathing. "Right big breathe in and push ...now breathe out" her voice calm and serene guiding Kate. They sat together until Kate felt more in control, she watched Caroline's beautiful face and was filled with confidence, "Kate I can see the head" Kate panted hard. "Right breathe Kate once the head is out, that's the hardest bit over ok" she smiled as Kate nodded. "Oh god another one is coming" Kate cried out in pain grabbing Caroline's shoulder as she pushed down hard, "I can't do it it Caroline" her voice fragile exhausted. "Yes you can Kate you are doing amazing, come on deep breathe" Kate pushed with her contraction, "the head is out, it's out Kate, your doing beautifully were nearly there".

kate pushed again holding her breathe almost until finally with a finally cry and a final push she head a loud cry.

"Kate you did it, you did it. It's a girl, Kate look at her" Caroline whispered the emotions filling her, the over whelming love for the baby in her arms and Kate. Caroline swaddled the baby in a clean towel and passed her to Kate, who sat blinking at the baby that lay upon her chest.

Caroline leant in kissing Kate hard "god your amazing you did so well, she is just perfect" Caroline cooed. Kate smiled proudly at the little bundle in her arms, "she is isn't she... Look at her tiny hands and toes she is just Devine". Caroline wrapped a dry towel over Kate and sat down next to her emotionally exhausted, they didn't have to wait long until sirens pulled up outside. The paramedics rushing through the front door to find the two women sat beside each other utterly absorbed in their beautiful baby.

"Hi ladies, were too late I see" the woman paramedic leaned towards Kate "can I check the baby over" she smiled as Kate reluctantly handed her over, as the male paramedic cut the cord. The woman rushed her away to the ambulance as Kate was helped up and into follow.

Kate sat silently "she is ok isn't she?" The paramedic turning to face her "she seems fine, just perfect" she handed her back to Kate. "Caroline" she called realizing she wasn't with her, as she watched her climbed in behind her. "I was just grabbing your bag", the man smiling at her "just as well your friend was here" he chuckled.

Kate sat utterly exhausted "she's my partner actually and this" she looked down to the baby "is our daughter". The man flushed pink "terribly sorry my mistake, well congratulations and well your partner did an amazing job delivering your daughter. It will be a good story when she is older, now you both seem well but we will take you in to hospital to be safe and then I'd imagine you will be discharged soon after". They both smiled at him as he closed the doors to the ambulance and they began the short journey to the hospital.

Both Kate and Caroline sat in awe staring at their beautiful daughter "she really couldn't wait could she" Caroline chuckled "she's been full of suprises so far, I just can't believe how beautiful she is. We have a daughter Kate, a daughter" she wrapped her arms around Kate and held her tightly. Kate sat a content smile on her face it was everything she had ever dreamed of and more. It was almost to good to be real she had Caroline the boys and now their daughter, everything she had ever dared to hope she would have. "I love you Caroline, so so much" she whispered drowisly, "I love you too Kate" Caroline soothed kissing her forehead watching her eyes flutter open and shut.

It had been hours since they had been admitted and Caroline had rung the boys and both their mums to tell them of their, unexpected delivery.

caroline sat huddled on the bed with their daughter held between them as the boys arrived. William and Lawrence ran to their mum and Kate "wow" lawerence spoke as she saw the small bundle on his mums lap.

"She's beautiful mum, Kate she's got your chin", Kate laughed "i Think so too". Lawrence grinned at his mum "is she really ours, our little sister?" He asked cautiously. Kate laughed "of course she is, you her big brother would you like to hold her". Lawerence slowly stepped forward "she's so tiny" he took her and held her close to his chest kissing her head. "Hello I'm your big brother, I'm going to look after you and keep you safe" he whispered as Caroline and Kate watched on sharing this tender moment. "Can I hold her?" Willaim asked "of course" Kate smiled William took her from his brother. "She gorgeous I don't think I can stand to go to university and leave her, is it weird that I already feel like I know her". Caroline smiled a small tear slipping down her cheek. She had never envisaged ever being this happy that, she would have found Kate. That the boys would have accepted her so and now she was a mum again and they were a family. They all sat around for a while chatting and laughing until Kate fell asleep, "mum you look" willaim smiled "exhausted" lawerence chipped in, "oh thanks " she chuckled. "Happy" willaim offered "I am so happy I'm a mum to three beautiful children and I love Kate so much everything seems to be slotting into place".

"well we will leave you two to get some rest, are you staying here for a bit?" he asked, Caroline nodded, "you don't mind do you?". "No we're be fine, we will come back later with gran she didn't want to over crowd you but she's desperate to see her".

Caroline nodded as both boys drew closer for a kiss and then leant over to their sister and kissed her delicate hand and head. "We will see you in a bit" William handed a bag over "there is some food and bits in here to tide you over" he smiled. "I love you both so much" tears slipping from her tired eyes, "we know, we love you too" Lawrence spoke a little embarrased as they slipped from the room.

Caroline sat for a while watching Kate sleep before, the need for sleep took over and she drifted off. She couldn't have been asleep very long but she awoke to see the most beautiful sight of Kate breast feeding their daughter. "Your a natural" she smiled at Kate, "well she's a hungry girl" Kate's mouth curling into a broad smile.

They had, had visitors all evening and finally the doctor appeared "right ladies, well I'm happy you are all healthy, so we can either keep you in over night and you can go in the morning. Or if you want I'm happy to discharge you now" Caroline turned to Kate, Kate looking down at her sleeping daughter "I'd love to go home". The doctor nodded "ok no problems, you can leave within the hour".


	44. Chapter 44

I had time so another update, more fluff :) I've been thinking about where I'm heading with this now. I have been thinking it might be time to possibly bring it to a close and write something new, or whether to keep going for a bit longer. What do you think?

Anyway enjoy the update, thank you for all your comments :)

Caroline pushed Kate to the front door of the hospital, where she saw Celia and the boys dashing up the steps. "We would have come in to help you love" Caroline smiled at her mother. "It's ok mum, Kate's just keen to get home", Celia nodded "of course, you must be exhausted. Now let me see my granddaughter again she peered into Kate's lap "oh she is so beautiful it's exciting being a grand mother again".

Caroline smiled at Kate as Kate smiled proudly back, Caroline had to admit she had reserved her expectations of how her mother would react. But surprisingly she seemed very on board, she and Alan had come back to stay for a week, to help out with the boys. She had to admit she would probably need the help as she would have to ring Beverely and tell her the news. She would still have to pop in to school and attend to a few things she hadn't sorted yet, she had assumed she had another two weeks. But none of that overly mattered right now, all that she cared about was getting her family home.

Caroline helped Kate with the car seat, showing her how to un strap it. It had been a while but she was surprisingly confident in the task, taking their little bundle of joy inside as they arrived home.

"I'll put the kettle on" Celia suggested "thanks mum. Kate you must be exhausted why don't you go lie down?" Kate smiled at her caring Caroline. "I'm ok I might go and have a bath and then have a rest" she kissed Caroline's sweet lips. "Shall I bring her up to you?" Caroline said gently taking their daughter from the car seat. "As much as I don't want to leave her right now, I can't take her in the bath with me" she smirked, "I'll be quick but I know she in safe hands with you. You brought her into this world and I have no doubt in your ability to be an extraordinary mum". Caroline brushed a wandering tear from her eye, "god I love you" she whispered against her ear pulling Kate in tight. They stood together Caroline gently claiming her lips, softly caressing Kate's lips with her own.

Celia had finished making the tea and went to find where everyone was, she stood in the hallway watching her daughter in a tight embrace with Kate. Their tiny daughter in between them, they were totally absorbed in one another. She had to admit she had never known a couple so in love and especially not Caroline. It broke her heart a little to realize how many years her daughter must have just settled, afraid to be true to herself denying her own happiness.

William and Lawrence appeared from the lounge "Kate I thought you might want this" he handed her a hot water bottle.I read sometimes it can be painful after birth with cramps or something, This should help" her smile wide as she pulled away from Caroline. She watched as he dipped his head bashfully shuffling on his feet a little. Kate took the hot water bottle and pulled him close for a hug, "that's very kind thank you".

Caroline pulled him in close, and called William over as she tucked both her sons under each arm. They stood their all silent together the five of them a family. "Have you thought about names yet?" William asked "umm well no actually we haven't", Kate sighed nothing I had in mind fits her now. Why don't you have a think and we can talk it over when I come down", both boys nodded and pulled away. Caroline pecked her lovers lips again taking their daughter softly edging her over her shoulder, "go have a nice bath Ill come and check on you in a bit". The smiles stuck upon their faces as Kate dragged herself away and upstairs, Caroline turned to the kitchen to find her mum watching her. "what?" Caroline stumbled at her mothers smiling face staring at her, "nothing it's just, i never seen you so happy. I can't help feel sad that you had to wait so long. If I had... You know maybe you would have ...before now". "Mum I'm a big girl it was not just you or me it was everything that stopped me from being me. I don't blame anyone, yes I had to wait to be this happy... But everything happens for a reason. If I hadn't married John I wouldn't have my beautiful boys, I might never had worked at Sulgrave, never met Kate, never had our daughter, never had my family. So the past is the past and now I'm looking forward to the future, the smile lit up her face as her gaze travelled down to her daughter. The child started to fuss in her arms, "I think she needs changing, and then a feed" Caroline suggested. "It's ok mum I'll change her" William offered walking into the kitchen "umm I mean if you want me too". Caroline giggled "well I would be silly to turn down that sort of offer" she smirked. "Just support her head" she prompted, "it's ok mum I've helped Raff with Emily Jane I know what to do, I'll bring her back in a minute".

"Having older siblings may be useful" Celia smiled raising an eyebrow, "yes whilst the novelty is there then they will just want all the fun jobs" Caroline chuckled.

Kate descended the stairs "are you ok" Caroline rushed over to her "yes a little tired and a little sore, but I'm ok. I feel much better now, Where is she? She probably needs a feed", William is just changing her. That's ok isn't it?" Kate nodded smirking "of course he's her big brother", "good well you go in the living room and find them and I'll bring you in a cuppa".

Kate sleepily drifted from the kitchen into the lounge to find William finishing dressing her taking great care. "you have to be careful of her umbilical cord" he showed Lawrence handing her over to him. Both boys sat on the sofa holding her rocking her, cooing over her. Kate stood in the door way mesmerized by the beautiful sight, until She felt caroline standing behind her "what you doing out here" she asked Kate Nuzzling into her neck.

Kate turned to her "watching out beautiful children" she sighed as Caroline looked over her heart brimming with love, with pride for her three wonderful children.


	45. Chapter 45

Hey guys this is the final chapter for this story. Thank you so much for everyone who has read and thank you for all your lovely comments.

My apologies for any spelling ect I have written this on my tea break as I never seem to have time to write updates and didn't want to leave this unfinished. please let me know what you think :) xxxxxx

Caroline stood in the garden her arms around Kate's waist her lips nestled close to Kate's neck "were so lucky you know". Kate smiled squeezing Caroline's arm " I know we are, every day is perfect", she sighed contently. "Do you think they would notice if we left them too it?" Kate suggested "umm maybe not" Caroline smiled into her neck, what did you have in mind?" Kate turned to face her their lips meeting oh so delicately. They fitted together in perfect balance as Caroline took the kiss up a notch before pulling away and laughing, "no I'm sure they will be fine" she smirked. Kate laughed Caroline never could resist the possibility of making love. Caroline watched her triumphant smile "it's not my fault make me go weak at the knees, it can't be normal all you have to do is smile at me and I instantly need you ... want you".

kate laughed "that's a bad thing eh?" Caroline grimaced well it can be inconvenient, say in board meetings or parents evenings when I can't concentrate because I know your in the room somewhere". "Well were not at school now darling" she smiled coyly. They both turned to head inside when they were caught mid escape, "and where do you two think your off too" willaim said playfully. "Nowhere" Caroline smirked "I know that smile mum as much as it haunts me to know it, I do so no running off you two it's nearly lunchtime". Caroline groaned "rumbled" she whispered to Kate now thoroughly disappointed, that the ache between her legs would now be left unattended until they had the chance to be alone.

"Mummy, Mummy" they both turned to watch their daughter running towards them "do you see I beat the boys". Caroline leant down to pick their daughter up "you did well done sweetheart", Kate smiled watching their daughters delight at her praise. Caroline snuggled into her "mama is Teddy staying for lunch?" Caroline laughed "yes they are staying all weekend" she laughed as her daughter wriggled from her arms and ran to where she had come from.

"Will Will you are staying for lunch and for a sleepover, and Teddy too" she squealed excitedly "we are so shall we go and fine some lunch" William chuckled.

Lila nodded running off to grab her nephews hand "come on teddy lunch time" she helped him towards the house. Caroline watching called "Lila be care with him he's smaller than you" she snuggled back into Kate. "Can you believe how cute they are" she watched as their daughter Lila now 6, the boys William 25 and Lawrence 22 followed by Polly Williams wife and their son Teddy 2 their first grandchild headed towards them. "Our family" Caroline whispered "who'd have thought it", Kate smiled "me...I always knew me and you would be together it was and still is like we have no say in it. We love each other so much nothing can stand in the way".

They sat around tucking in for lunch Caroline couldn't help the warm feeling of happiness that had for many years now been, securly attached their. She sat watching Kate and found that every day she loved her more, learnt something she didn't know and she loved that. Kate still excited her intrigued her and they had become so connected even more so since they had married. Oh god nearly forgot she laughed to herself as she contined to eat watching Kate smile at her. She really must order that beautiful bangle Kate saw in the window last week as their anniversary present, it was still hard to believe they had been married 5 years.

So much had happened since then Lila was growing so fast, Polly and William had been to university moved in together, got married and had Teddy. They seemed so happy together all she could hope for was that they loved each other as much as her and Kate did.

Finally she had set a good example of what happiness is, she watched Lawrence helping Lila to cut her chicken off the bone. She was so proud of him he had just finished his PGCE and was going to teach PE, he had his own flat and a girlfriend who seemed to adore him. Lila already six loved going to school she had a real flair for music which obviously came from Kate. But she also loved science she seemed fascinated with how things worked and things developed, which definitely came from her. She had dark brown hair was tall for her age and deep hazel eyes like Kate's, she was beautiful and she was so sensitive and caring. Caroline couldn't help feel that she had reached that time in life when the healing of the past was done, and now it was time to sit back and enjoy. She watched Teddy snorting his juice everywhere and couldn't help but laugh as she laid her back against the chair and watched on in pure joy.

"Oh mum, Kate whilst were here we do have some news for you" Caroline turned to see William smiling "well not that it's a surprise but Polly's pregnant, so your going to be grandparents again". Caroline glowed she took Kate's hand In sheer delight before standing and grabbing her son and Polly in for a hug, "that's amazing news I did have a suspicion".

"How far gone are you" she asked Polly "15 weeks, so still a while to go" Polly smiled at her mother in law, "were so excited". Caroline laughed "it's great news, you will have your hands full" she heard the door bell amongst the loud excited chatter. "Be right back Polly let me get the door "Hello Catherine, just in time for lunch" she welcomed Lawrence's girlfriend. She could help notice how pretty she was and Lawrence clearly loved her, she watched as Lawrence tenderly greeted her with a gentle kiss to the lips and pulled out a chair for her.

Pudding was finally served after a long lunch as they tucked in Kate leant into Caroline, "what do you think about us having another one". "Another what?" Caroline looked confused "another baby" Kate whispered letting her breathe tickle her neck. "Don't do that" Caroline scolded her "you know I'm all pent up already after you wound me up this afternoon". "Ok sorry darling I will sort that out asap" a gentle hand stroked the inside of Caroline thigh. "So what do you think?" Kate watched her cautiously before Caroline smiled "well never say never".


End file.
